ABCs of Love
by xxrougekissxx
Summary: Ana Steele is a kindergarten teacher who loves her kids more than anything. One day when her student Ava Grey, gets sick, she has to call her Uncle Christian to pick her up. Except there's one thing, Ana can't stand him! Will Ana and Christian be able to learn the ABC's of Love together? Stay tune! HEA; AU;( There is BDSM in this story)
1. A is for Aggravation

**_AN: Hello lovelies! So if you followed my other stories "Why Storms are Named After People" and "The Girl with the Blue Violin" then I have some news for you! I have decided to put those stories on hold until I'm in a better frame of mind to write them. My heart wasn't really into any of them, Storms was just my way of being rebellious I guess, and Blue Violin was about me trying to please other people on this site. So for now, I've chosen to step away from them. Maybe one day, I'll get inspired but I think now is the time for me to move on to better things. And so I present to you, the ABCs of Love. This is a Ana/Christian HEA filled with laughter, tears and ultimately love! So I hope you enjoy it and make sure to leave reviews!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- A is for Aggravation**

 _APOV_

Being a teacher is hard work. It is especially hard when your students seem to have a never ending supply of energy. After settling disputes over toys and crayons and kissing a few boo boos, I am more than ready for nap time. Surprisingly the kids don't give me a hard time today. Normally I'm greeted with cries of "I'm not tired" or "I have to pee" whenever I try to reel everyone in. Today however, it only takes about five minutes for everyone to get settled on their cots. Soon after, tiny snores fill the room.

 _Finally some peace and quiet!_ It's moments like these that I'm grateful children under the age of 10 require naps. I take a quick glance at the clock on my desk. 1:15. That means I have about 45 minutes to sit back and relax before I'm running after 5 year olds again. I pull out the newest book I'm reading and dive in. I manage to finish a page before my literary escape is interrupted by a tiny voice.

"Auntie Ana?" I look over my book to see my niece, Ava looking at me. Her little blue eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Ava, what did we say about calling me Auntie Ana when we're in school?" Technically she isn't my niece, she's my goddaughter. Her mother Kate and I are best friends, practically sisters. I was the maid of honor when she married her husband Elliot Grey. And I was even there when she gave birth to Ava at home.

"But Auntie Ana, I don't feel good and I want my mommy". Her bottom lip sticks out and quivers a little. Oh no, not the Kavanaugh pout! No one is able to resist it, and I'm sure Kate taught it to her. I brush her soft strawberry blonde curls out the way so that I can place my hand on her forehead. That's when I notice she's a bit warmer than she should be.

"Ava come here sweetie" I say as I pick her up and put her in my lap. "What's wrong?"

She lays her little head on my chest and rubs her eyes.

"My tummy hurts" she sobs. "I want my mommy."

I gently rock her and stroke her cheek. I know that Kate and Elliot are in Maui for their anniversary so I can't give her what she wants. Suddenly I get an idea that I think will make her feel better.

"Ava honey, go lay down on your cot and I'll try to call your mommy. Would that make you feel better?"

She nods her head slowly, her tear streaked face breaking my heart in the process. I'm not supposed to call students parents; the school wants the children to be independent when they're here, but I need to figure out how to calm her down. In addition to her mother's signature pout, Ava has also gotten her mother's temperament. Her tantrums are the worst if she doesn't get her way.

Ava heads back to her cot as I pull out my phone. I dial Kate's number and wait for it to ring. Sadly it goes straight to voicemail. _Of course._ She's probably frolicking on some beach with Elliot right now. I decide to give Elliot's number a try and his goes to voicemail too. Looks like Ava is going to have to tough it out.

"Ms. Ana?" I hear a tiny little voice, this time it isn't Ava. I look and see another of my students, Mandy standing by my desk.

"Mandy, you should be laying down. We still have a few more minutes for nap time."

If I let one kid stay up, then the rest of them will want to stay up too.

"But Ava threw up on her cot and it stinks". She crinkles her nose up in disgusts.

I rush towards Ava's mat and sure enough, she threw up. _Crap!_ Ava is definitely sick and I can't reach Elliot or Kate.

"Auntie Ana, my stomach hurts really bad" she starts crying and I try to comfort her without getting her puke on me.

"Mandy, go to the supply closet and get me some paper towels please. And some gloves!"

I take Ava to her cubby and pull out the extra clothes we require the kids to have in case of accidents like these. I bring her to bathroom in our classroom and clean her up as quickly as possible. I also ask Mandy to run to the nurses' office and tell her that Ava is sick and needs some ginger ale.

Once I clean up Ava's mess, I get her on a nice clean cot and tell her to try and rest. Now I have to call any of the Greys to come and pick her. I go through the list of emergency contacts. I try Grace and Carrick, Elliot's parents and their phones go to voicemail as well. I even try Elliot's sister Mia, which doesn't work. _Does anybody in this family answer their phone?_ After going through Kate's family and getting the same result, I finally get down to last name on the list. I was hoping I didn't have to call him, but Ava's sick and she needs someone to pick her up. Taking a deep breath, I dial the number. I hear his voice after the first ring.

"Anastasia, to what do I owe the pleasure? Finally came around, did you?" I inwardly groan as I roll my eyes.

"Ugh don't flatter yourself Christian. Been there, done that, not doing it again".

About three years ago, Kate and Elliot thought it would be a good idea for me and Christian to date. At first I said no because I didn't want to make things awkward between myself and the Greys but Kate finally persuaded me. _Worst decision ever._

Don't get me wrong, Christian is a good guy. He's a billionaire who manages to be quite the philanthropist. Grace is always telling us about some new charity work that he invests in. And he's a great uncle to Ava. She adores him. But the man does not know how to deal with women, more specifically women who can think for themselves. After one night of him ordering for me and suggesting what I wear or how I styled my hair, I decided we weren't going to work out. Yet I still I have his number in my phone.

"Well if you change your mind, I'll be here. But in all seriousness, what's the reason for your phone call?"

"It's Ava. She's sick and I need someone to come get her. She needs to go home and rest"

"Sick? Sick how?" I can hear the panic in his voice; you would think Ava is his child.

"Calm down Christian. She said her tummy hurts and she did throw up. I cleaned her up and gave her some ginger ale. She's laying down now."

"Can I speak to her?"

I walk over to Ava's cot. "Ava honey, it's Uncle Christian". Her face lights up as I pass her the phone. Christian is the only other person besides her parents who can make her happy when she's upset. If he wasn't such an overbearing ass, I would be wooed by that.

"Uncle Cwistian, my tummy hurts" Ava cries into the phone. I wipe the tears spilling down her cheeks.

I watch as she listens to whatever Christian says to her. She nods her head and hands the phone back to me. Christian is barking out orders on the other end.

"Ana, I'm coming to get her. I cancelled my meetings so I can take her to the doctors. Did you call my mom?"

"I did, but it went to voicemail so I left a message. Same for your dad and Mia."

"I'll try calling them again. Is there any way you can put Ava somewhere private so the other kids don't disturb her?"

 _Ugh, here it is_. "Mr. I Want Things My Way". To say that Christian has control issues would be a gross understatement. That man is a tyrant in his own way, ordering people around to get what he wants. I don't care how good looking he is, but I will never allow myself to be with someone like that.

"Christian, she's laying on her cot right now like all the other kids. It's nap time."

"Well who's to say she didn't catch something from one of those kids?" _Is he for real?_

"Considering she's the only five year old in the room that's puking, I think it's highly unlikely".

"Ana you don't know that. These kids could-"

"Christian, just come get her please" I cut him off. I don't need him to get all worked up. Ava probably ate too much and she just needs to rest. The sooner Christian gets her, the better she'll feel.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes". He quickly hangs up on me and I slump into my chair, letting out a long sigh. I shouldn't let him get to me but he's so damn obnoxious.

 _Don't forget hot_ , my subconscious offers.

No! It doesn't matter how attractive I find the man, I can't let someone like that into my life. Been there, done that, practically wrote the book. Christian is just my goddaughter's uncle, that's it. And that's all he'll ever be.

"Auntie Ana, is Uncle Cwistian coming for me?" Ana's tiny voice breaks me from my thoughts.

"Yes sweetie, so just lay down a bit until he gets here, okay?" She nods her head and lays back down on her cot.

I take a deep breath to calm myself. Let's get ready for Uncle Cwistian.

* * *

 _ **AN: So I hope you like! I'm not going to be able to post the next chapter until sometime next week. With New Years Eve festivities and what not, I'm not sure if I'll have the time before then. But I promise to keep posting to this story, I've got a really clear vision of how I want this to go. Thanks for reading and please leave reviews! They fuel my creativity!**_

 _ **xoxoxo -Rouge**_


	2. B is for Big Bang Theory

_**AN: OMG you guys are awesome! The amount of views, and follows I've gotten on the first chapter is astounding! Thank you so much! And for those who reviewed, your kind words were appreciated as well. To answer some questions, yes Christian is still involved in BDSM. It will be a part of the story. In my story, Christian is very much into BDSM but also open to a vanilla relationship. I've planned out the first ten chapters, and you guys are in for a treat. I won't reveal anything else, because I want you guys to be surprised. Thank you again! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **CPOV**_

I have to admit, when Ana's name flashed across the screen on my phone, I couldn't help the jolt of electricity that rushed through me. It's strange, no woman has ever affected me this way. Most women throw themselves at me, but Ana is different. I don't know how many times I've tried to pursue this woman only to be shot down. You would think I'd give up, but I'm persistent. And I always get what I want. And I do plan to make Ms. Steele mine one day. Whether that's in terms of a contractual arrangement or plain old vanilla, I'm not sure. But I know that I want her very much.

When Ana told me that my niece Ava was sick, it concerned me. Who knows what kind of germs those kids in her class have? Maybe one of them gave it to her and now my precious niece is suffering. I wish Ana would put her somewhere private, so that she won't be disturbed, but the always stubborn Ms. Steele wouldn't have it. Oh how I wish I could get her into my playroom; her constant defiance of me never ceases to make my palm twitch.

I have my assistant Andrea cancel all my meetings for the day; I need to get Ava to the emergency room. She could have appendicitis or God knows what. And I'm positive one of those kids gave it to her. I have told Elliot and Kate to homeschool her on several occasions, but they wouldn't have it. They argued that homeschooling would make Ava antisocial and they wanted her to have friends.

 _Who needs friends though?_ Take me for instance, I'm 27 years old, and one of the richest men in the country. I can have anything I want with a simple wave of my hand. And I'll tell you, I didn't get where I am by concerning myself with "friends". Just wait until the two of them get back from Maui, I'll have to let them know the risk of keeping Ava in her school.

Seattle Prep Elementary is an average school about 30 minutes from the office. There's a playground in the back where children run and play. They boast of having a state of the art security system, but Taylor's assessment of their programs somewhat contradict that. I think the only reason Kate and Elliot send Ava here is because Ana is a teacher, and she can keep an eye on her. To be honest, it does make me feel a little better, but I know far more superior schools she could be enrolled in.

I head straight to the front office and explain to them the situation. A little after, Ana comes in carrying a sleeping Ava. Even in her sleep, I can see she isn't feeling well. Her little tear stained cheeks cause me a great deal of anguish.

"She finally fell asleep after I got off the phone with you, but I still think she should go home and rest. Maybe have Grace give her a check-up". Ana's soft voice captures my attention.

I glance her way and take in the sight of her. God, she's beautiful. Her clear blue eyes shine brightly, and her luscious chestnut brown hair flows down her back in soft waves. She's wearing a knit sweater dress with sleeves that hug her curves. _What I would give to peel that dress off of her._

"I think she might've just eaten too much, so just give her some ginger ale when she wakes up. It seems to be calming her stomach" Her voice brings me out of my daydream.

"Well I'll be taking her to the emergency room so hopefully they can give me some sort of medicine for her"

Ana rolls her eyes, a habit I'm not very fond of. My standard punishment for eye rolling is a spanking; sixteen harsh slaps usually do the trick. There's something incredibly arousing about watching my subs ass turn a bright shade of pink under my hand. My thoughts are filled with visions of Ana bent over my desk, her luscious bottom glowing pink from my slaps. _Christ!_ Wrong time for me to have that image in my head.

"Christian, she doesn't need the ER, it's just a tummy ache" she says in exasperation. _How would she know?_ She's a teacher, not a doctor.

"Ana you don't know that. I'm not going to take the chance. It could be appendicitis"

Ana's brows shoot up in surprise, "Christian, I highly doubt she has appendicitis. I think she would be way worse if that was the case"

"Well I'll let a medical professional be the judge of that" I say matter-of-factly.

She hands the still sleeping Ava off to me, along with a bag of clothes.

"Those are the clothes she threw up on, so just throw them in the wash"

"I'll have Gail do it once I get back to Escala." I say as I pass the bag to Taylor, my driver and assistant.

I see Ana roll her eyes once again. It's really an annoying habit; I wish she wouldn't do it. _Oh if only she were my sub._

"Of course you will" I hear her murmur _._ What, does she expect me to do the laundry? What the hell is the point of having a housekeeper?

"Well if there's anything else, I'll get this little one to the ER so we can get her feeling better"

Ana lets out another sigh. "Fine, you really think she's that sick then take her. It couldn't hurt to be sure". She gives me a shy smile.

 _Finally!_ Who would've thought the head-strong Ms. Steele was capable of compromise?

"Thank you for seeing things my way. I really only have her best interest at heart. Maybe if she's feeling okay later tonight, Ava could get a visit from Auntie "Nana"?"

I make sure to give her my best panty dropping smile. That along with using Ava's nickname for her should be enough to convince her, right?

"Oh no Grey! I know what you're up to and it's not going to work. _Auntie Nana_ is immune to _Uncle Cwistian's_ charms remember? I'll call later on to check up on her, and that's it."

She gives me a pointed look, her brow raised as if daring me to argue. Damn she's sexy like that.

"Well it was worth a shot" Oh well, guess I'll have to try again. "I'll let you know how she's doing once we get back to Escala."

Ana nods in agreement and gives Ava peck on her cheek before walking back to her classroom. I am briefly mesmerized by her swaying hips when Taylor clears his throat.

"Sir," he says, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"I know, Taylor" and we head back towards the car.

* * *

Ava wakes up on the way to the hospital. Her little blue eyes narrow in confusion and widen once she realizes who I am.

"Uncle Cwistian! You came!"

"Of course I did, sweet pea, I had to make sure you were feeling good"

She pouts, her bottom lip quivering slightly, "My tummy still hurts" she says.

Poor baby. Ava isn't much of a whiner, something I appreciate. I guess she gets it from her mother because Elliot is a pain to be around when he's not feeling well. Seeing her in distress, tells me that something really is wrong and going to the hospital is the right choice.

"Well sweet pea, we're going to see the doctor now so that they can tell us what's wrong okay? Maybe we can visit Grandma Grace while we're there"

Her mood picks up a bit when I mention her grandmother. Not only is Grace an amazing mother, but she's also a phenomenal grandmother. Ava adores her.

"Are they gonna stick me with a needle Uncle Cwistian?" I can tell by the look on her face that she means business. She's wearing the Katherine Kavanaugh "don't you dare lie to me" face. Now when Kate does it, it's a little more terrifying but on Ava it's too damn precious.

"I'm not sure sweetheart, we'll have to see what the doctor says" I don't want to wind up lying to her, so I give her the most diplomatic answer.

She thinks it over in that little head of hers and then lays her head on my shoulder. I guess she's okay with it.

Once we arrive to the hospital, I make sure Ava is taken care of immediately. The nurse at the front desk tries to get me to sit and wait until I mention my name. Her eyes widen when she realizes that she tried to get the man who has donated millions of dollars to this hospital, to wait for a doctor.

"Mr..Mr. Grey, I'm sorry I was just trying to follow protocol" I put my hand up to cut her off. I don't have time for this.

"I just want my niece to be able to see a doctor" She nods her head frantically and goes to make a call. Within five minutes, Ava and I are seated in an examination room waiting for the good doctor to come in. I'm going through some emails on my phone when the doctor arrives.

"Well hello there, to what do I owe this visit?" My mother's voice alerts me and I lift my head to see her standing there.

"Grandma Grace!" Ava says as my mom wraps her up in a hug.

"Mom, I didn't know they were going to call you in. When you hadn't answered your phone, I figured you would be busy" She gives me a soft peck on the cheek.

"Yes, one of the doctors is out of town for a family emergency so I had to cover their shift. But I managed to overhear one of the nurses talking about a certain Mr. Grey who seemed to be a bit impatient. Is that something you can tell me about?" She gazes me with her brows raised.

"I was just trying to get Ava in to see someone mom so I had to remind the woman that I donate millions of dollars to this hospital and I could have her fired if she didn't do what I want"

She shakes her head. "Darling, how many times have I told you not you use your money to bully people?"

"Mother, I know but Ava is sick and I wanted her to get checked out"

She turns to Ava, "Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"My tummy hurts grandma. It turns a lot and it hurts really really bad" My mother gazes at her with concern as she takes her temperature.

"Ana called me saying she threw up. Apparently she tried our whole family and Kate's side of the family and I'm the only one who picked up"

"Well that's because you're glued to your phone darling" she says matter-of-factly.

I can't argue with her on that one. But when you run a multi-billion dollar corporation, isn't it somewhat necessary?

"Well mom, what's wrong? Is it appendicitis, or a tumor, or food poisoning,or-"

"Darling, have you been spending too much time on that Google thing?" She's smirking at me.

"I might have done a little research on the way here" I don't like not knowing, it makes me anxious.

"Curse that damn WebMd." She mutters under her breath.

She continues asking Ava questions about what she ate. It appears that Ava has inherited her father's appetite. My mother has her detail everything she ate, and it's no wonder why her stomach is feeling the way it is.

"Well it looks like she just ate too much. All of that food in your tummy didn't mix too well now did it sweetheart?"

Ava shakes her head no in remorse. I doubt she'll do it again.

"So what do we do, mom? Is there medicine for her?"

"No, she just needs some ginger ale and some rest. If she eats make sure it's something light. Maybe soup and crackers?"

She turns to Ava "And you little missy, no more junk food. I don't even know where you got all of it from because I packed your lunch this morning"

"Jewemy gave me some of his candy from his birthday party. And some of the cake too" Ava replies guiltily. Jeremy? Who does this kid think he is trying to butter up my niece with sweets.

"I'll handle this Jeremy kid, mom"

"Christian, relax. He's what, five? It's just kids learning to share. It was nice of him to share Ava, but sometimes our bodies can't handle a lot of sweets, okay? Just be careful what you eat sweetie."

Ava nods her head again. Her little curls bounce up and down.

"Grandma Grace can I stay with Uncle Cwistian tonight?"

 _Crap!_ Originally I was planning on having my sub come over for an extra session. Truth be told, I really need it. Between all these deals I'm handling, and seeing Ana today, I'm extremely worked up.

"Well sweetie, you would have to ask Uncle Cwistian, he might be busy"

Ava turns to me, her bright blue eyes pouring into me.

"Please please please Uncle Cwistian! I wanna make cookies with Gail and watch cartoons in the big room! Please!"

There are very few people in my life that I can't say no to. It's impossible for me to do so. My niece happens to be one of them, and at the age of five, she's fully aware of it.

"Okay, you can come over. But no cookies remember? You have to let your tummy rest"

She pouts and crosses her arm, "Fine" she huffs out.

"But can Auntie Nana come over? She watches The Big Bang Theory with me"

My mother and eye look at each other confused. What kind of cartoons do they have nowadays?

"Um, sure. We'll call Auntie Nana in the car, okay. Say goodbye to grandma"

Ava jumps off the table to hug my mother and tell her goodbye. My mother gives me another peck on the cheek and tells me to call her if Ava gets anymore sick. I say goodbye and head to the car, with a pep in my step. If I play my cards right, and with Ava's help, I can get Ana to come to Escala. And having her there would be so much better than any sub I've ever had.

* * *

 _ **I apologize for any errors or mistakes, I edit my own work and sometimes I miss things. But I want you guys to know...** **Shit gets real in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one! Let me know what you guys thought of it!**_

 _ **xoxoxo- Rouge**_


	3. C is for Clusterfck!

_**AN: Hello lovelies! I'm super sorry for posting a few days later. This past week has been quite chaotic for me. I celebrated my birthday on the 9th, and then got sick afterwards. On top of that I had an interview on Wednesday, and work has been super crazy this whole week. To make sure this doesn't happen again, I've decide to change my posting date to Sundays. It makes it easier for me to get my chapters done without any interruptions since I have so much happening in the week. And with that being said, I give you Chapter 3! Enjoy! xoxoxox**_

 _ **All rights privileges go to E.L. James.**_

* * *

A _ **POV**_

I always find myself somewhat mentally exhausted after dealing with Christian.

 _"And also turned on"_ my subconscious offers. I choose to ignore her. Although, he did look good in that suit.

While I admire his love and protectiveness of Ava, sometimes it can be a bit too much.. I mean come on, appendicitis? How did he jump to that conclusion? A reasonable adult would see a four year old throwing up as a sign she ate too much. Not that she has a bacterial infection. Then again, I remind myself that Christian can be the complete opposite of reasonable. The man has serious control issues, I feel bad for any woman he chooses to settle down with.

The rest of my afternoon goes by smoothly. My kids are able to finish up their nap time without any other issues. Before I know it, it's time to get the students ready to go home. Most of the children are excited to leave for the day. So excited in fact, that I have to remind them to clean up their messes. After a few rounds of the "Clean-Up" song, my classroom is neat and tidy. And my students are lined up to go.

Since the school year began just a little over two weeks ago, I'm still in the process of getting to know my parents. I make sure to stand in front with my students and personal speak with their parents, just so I can build relationships with them. Some of the kids have nannies that pick them up, but I still make sure to pass along any important info.

As I go to stand out front, I bump into into one of my co-workers, Carol Fitzgerald. Carol and I have known each other since college. She teaches 1st grade; her classroom is down the hall from mine. She's a great teacher, always finding ways to engage her students. She's definitely a favorite with the parents.

Carol comes and stands next to me as I watch some of my students take off with their parents.

"Hey Bananas, I heard the Adonis was here today." She winks at me.

I roll my eyes at Carol's nickname for Christian. She's always had a thing for him, like many clueless women who fall for his charms.

"Ugh Carol, what do you see in him?"

"Well from the way his pants fit, I'd say about eight or nine inches" she responds cheekily. Did I mention she has no filter?

"Carol! There are tiny ears here!" I say. God forbid, one of our students hears some of the things Carol says and then repeats it to their parents.

"Oh come off it Ana, they don't know what I'm saying. No why won't you admit that that man screams sex!" I get it, really. He's incredibly attractive, but he has the worst personality.

"Carol, not everything is about sex. You need more for a relationship work" Like knowing how to talk to each other?

"Oh please Ana, relationships are overrated. Sex is the bee's knees! It's easy for you to pass it up because you're like the Virgin Mary over there." I feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"You and I both know that I'm far from a virgin" And it's true, I had one serious boyfriend all through college and grad school. Colton Davis. Things were great until he let his wandering penis get him into trouble. And the sad thing is that, I had absolutely no idea what he was up to. It wasn't until one of my neighbors asked me how my my boyfriend's sisters were that I got suspicious. Colton didn't have any sisters, but what he did have were a bunch of sluts he brought to our apartment.

"I know" Carol says, "But it was just one guy and he was so lousy it almost doesn't count" Another great point she brings up. Colton wasn't the best in bed, in fact he was downright selfish. The entire 5 years that we dated, I don't think I ever had an orgasm. I just remember faking it most of the time so that he would get off me.

"I'm telling you Ana, you don't know what you're missing. All you need is that Daddy Warbucks of yours to give you a nice good f-"

"Carol! Tiny ears!" I know Carol has no filter but can't she at least be careful around our kids?

Right at that moment, one of my students parents make their way over to me. Jack Hyde. His daughter, Trixie is in my class and she's a pleasure. Mr. Hyde raises her on his own after his wife died in labor. Poor thing, I know what it's like to never have met a parent. My biological father died the day after I was born; he only ever held me once. And while my step-father Ray, was the best father any girl could ask for, I always wonder what life with my biological dad would've been like.

"Ms. Steele" Jack says to me, "It's good to see you"

"It's good to see you too Mr. Hyde, how are things?" I see his cheeks redden slightly.

"Oh please call me Jack. And things have been good. My sister-in-law is in town, which is great. Just added her to Trixie's pick up list." That'll be so good for Trixie, she really needs to have a positive mother figure in her life.

"Oh that's great, I hope to meet her soon" Mr. Hyde blushes again

"Yeah definitely, I'll bring her tomorrow. I was actually wondering..um..if, if you would like to get a cup of coffee one day. I can have Ronnie watch Trixie and we can hang out for a bit" he gives a shy smile.

Jack is a great dad, Trixie adores him. And he's always been very sweet whenever he comes to pick her up. But I don't date parents. The school administration doesn't have a policy on it, but it would be irresponsible of me to do so. I wouldn't want parents getting the wrong impression of me.

"I would love to, it's just I don't think the administration would like it very much. I'm sure you can understand" I hate turning down such a sweet man but I would hate to jeopardize my career.

Jack looks disappointed but he recovers quickly.

"It's fine" he says "I understand. Maybe some other time" He gives me a sweet smile and grabs Trixie's hand.

"We'll see you tomorrow Ms. Steele" he says and turns to walk away.

"Bye Ms. Steele!" Trixie turns around and waves her tiny hand at me. I wave back and watch them walk away.

"Gosh he's creepy" Carol says coming up behind me. I roll my eyes, Carol thinks everyone is creepy.

"He's not creepy Carol, he's lonely. And I feel like a bitch for rejecting him"

"Don't. The last thing you want is some prissy parent accusing you of playing favorites because you had coffee with someone's dad. It'll get messy"

She's right, I know it. I just feel bad knowing how lonely Jack is. He's a good person and he deserves happiness.

About twenty minutes later, all of my students have left. Carol's students all left a little before mine so she went home. I head back to my classroom and check to make sure I have everything. I look at my phone to see if Christian called; nothing. Maybe it was something serious with Ava. I grab all my stuff and head out to my car. Some days I stay after school to look over lesson plans, but I actually got some work done earlier in the week.

Now I get to go home and relax. Tonight's Thursday, which means a new episode of The Big Bang Theory. I sigh sadly at the thought of not watching it with Ava; it's our Thursday routine. I go over to Kate & Elliot's place for dinner. And then I snuggle up on the couch and watch the show with Ava. She loves it and I treasure the time we have together. I love being an aunt; Ava is a great kid and I'm always happy to spend time with her.

It's around 6:30 when I realize Christian still hasn't called. Now I'm super worried. As much of a dick as he is, I know Christian is really big on keeping his word. I know he would call unless there was something keeping him. Maybe something is really wrong with Ava! But then again, he would too if that were the case. I decide to put my worrying aside and just call Christian. I'm probably overreacting. I pick up my phone and dial him.

* * *

 _ **CPOV**_

The ride to Escala is fairly short, at least it happens to feel that way. I manage to send a message to my sub, Veronica, letting her know that I'll have to cancel our plans for the night. I was very much looking forward to our evening together, but my family will always come before BDSM.

Having fixed the sub problem, I decide to give Ana a call. I look at the phone and check the time. 3:30. Ana should be dismissing her students right about now. Before I even get to dial her number, I see Ros' name flash across the screen. This better be good.

"Grey"

Ros notifies me that she was able to get us the upper hand on a deal we've been negotiating with some Russians. This news makes me extremely happy. We've been in negotiation for weeks and those arrogant pricks have been jerking us around the whole time. I will be beyond relieved when this thing is over.

"It give it until the end of the week before he caves boss" Ros says "This Ivanov guy looks like he's getting worn out . He might sign just to be over with it"

"I don't care why he signs Ros, I just care that he does. I trust you'll be able to handle this?"

"Of course I can Christian. This guy is a guppie compared to the other fish I've gone up against it. I'll take care of it" That's why I hired her.

I finish up my conversation with Ros just as we drive to Escala. Ava jumps out the car and rushes to the elevator. She's got a suspicious look on her face. When we get up to the apartment, Ava takes off towards the kitchen. I know exactly what she's up to; she thinks she can weasel Mrs. Jones into making her some cookies, like she does whenever Ava visits. Too bad I texted Gail on the elevator ride up.

After checking in with Gail about dinner and confirming Ava's special diet for the night, I make my way to my office. Since Ava is with me, I decide to get some work done before dinner so that we can spend some time together before her bedtime. I fall into an easy stride, and manage to respond to a few emails. I even manage to call Elliot and tell him what happened with Ava. He responds calmly, while Kate vows to come home tomorrow.

"Don't pay her any mind Christian, she's just in Momma Bear mode right now." he says.

"Christian, I mean it. We'll be home tomorrow. Tell Ava I love her and Mommy will be there soon." I hear loud rustling in the background,

"Elliot what the hell is she doing?" I ask.

"Getting our suitcases. But I'm not going anywhere. Ava's fine. Mom checked her out. It's stupid to cut a trip short because of a tummy ache. We're not coming home tomorrow Christian."

"Are you sure, because Kate seems pretty serious" I hear more noise in the background.

"Chris, trust me. I'll handle this" he says. I finish up my call with him and get back to work. Soon after, I hear my phone vibrating. Ana's name flashes across the screen. Shit! I forgot to call her when we left the hospital. I pick up right away.

"Ana!"

"Jesus Christian, you had me worried. It was getting late and I hadn't heard from you. Is everything okay with Ava?" Now I feel like a dick, she sounds a little frantic.

"Ana, relax. I got caught up with work and some personal stuff. And I forgot to call. Ava is fine, you were right. It's just a tummy ache" I hear Ana let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good. Did you finally get into contact with Kate & Elliot?"

I tell her about the conversation I had with them earlier, and she snorts when I tell her about Kate.

"Kate's always been protective but with Ava she's ruthless. She's definitely a Momma Bear" Ana says.

"Well Elliot says they're not leaving tomorrow so we'll see who wins that argument" Ana giggles and I swear that my heart skips a beat. She even laughs beautifully! What is it with this woman?

Just then Ava busts open the door to my office.

"Uncle Cwistian, Mrs. Jones said dinner is ready"

"Okay sweetie, let me finish talking to Auntie Nana and I'll be right there"

Ava's face lights up. "Auntie Nana? I want to talk to her!"

I pass the phone to her and watch her excitedly tell Ana about her trip to the hospital. She tells her about the sweets that Jeremy boy gave her and how that made her tummy hurt. Which reminds me, I need to look into this Jeremy kid. He obviously knows what he's doing; using snacks to butter up my niece. I won't have it.

"Auntie Nana, are you coming over to watch The Big Bang Theory?" My ears perk up.

I can't hear what Ana says but apparently it upsets Ava.

"But Auntie Nana, we watch it every week. And Penny and Leonard are getting mawied this week!"

Who are Penny and Leonard and why does my niece care about their wedding?

Suddenly Ava starts to jump up and down.

"Yay! Auntie Nana is coming over!" she says to me and tosses me my phone before she skips off.

"Ava, hello?" I hear Ana on the other line.

"No it's me. I guess you heard the news. I'll be over in 30 minutes."

"That's great. Ava kept mentioning how she wanted to watch the show with you. She said you guys do it every week?"

"Yea, it's sort of our routine. Just so you know, I'm only coming over for Ava, so no funny business mister."

" I promise Ms. Steele, I'll be on my best behavior" she chuckles and again my breath hitches in my throat.

"Alright well I'll see you soon" and she hangs up.

I fist pump and let out a "whoo" noise. Ana is going to be in my apartment. And it's all thanks to Ava. I really have to get this kid an amazing Christmas present this year. I try to calm myself but the thought of her coming over has me somewhat jittery. I decide to sit with Ava and have a chat, in order to calm my nerves.

"So, Ava. Tell me about this Jeremy kid."

* * *

 ** _APOV_**

I can't believe that I'm actually driving to Christian's apartment. I remind myself that this is only for Ava, and no matter what he tries, I won't fall for any of Christians trick. Within twenty minutes, I arrive at his apartment building. Jeez! It's huge! He can't possibly live her, it looks like an office building!

I notify the front desk that I'm going to Christian Grey's apartment. Just then Christian's right hand man Taylor comes, down to escort me. I've always admired him. He's one of the few people I know who can handle Christian. What I would give to know all his secrets.

When I enter the apartment, I see a blur of blonde whiz by me before I'm knocked over by Ava.

"Auntie Nana you're here!" she shouts. I pick her up and head into the living room.

"I am! How are you feeling sweetie? How's your stomach?"

"It feels better" she tells me. "Mrs. Jones made me some soup and now it doesn't twist or turn"

"Well that's good, are you ready to watch Big Bang Theory?"

Ava lets out a "Woohoo" and jumps down from my arms. She pulls me into the living room where Christian is sitting on the couch. He's wearing sweats that hang from his hips so enticingly. And who knew someone could make a plain white tee looks so good? Oh boy, this is going to be a long night.

Christian constantly asks questions while watching the show. He seems really interested in Sheldon's character which doesn't surprise me at all. They're both control freaks, of course he would connect with him. Ava and I shush him a few times for talking during Penny and Leonard's wedding. Ava even threatens to put him in time out if he's not quiet. She looks to me for assurance.

"Right Auntie Nana?" I try so hard not to laugh. Ava takes her shows very seriously.

By the end of the episode, Ava is clearly ready for bed. Her eyes start to droop, and the poor thing tries to fight it. She didn't get a nap, so no wonder she's so tired. Christian leads the way as I carry her upstairs to one of the guest rooms. She begs Christian to read her a story and I decide to go use the bathroom. I leave the room in search of one, when I see another room at the end of the hall. Curiosity gets the better of me and I walk towards it. Reaching for the doorknob, I notice that it's unlocked. Without hesitating I open the door, and take in the sight before me. This is definitely not a bathroom.

The walls are a dull red. Almost like a deep wine red. It's strangely comforting. Along the walls are an assortment of whips and paddles. _Is this some sort of torture room?_ I can feel my heart rate quicken as I look around. There's a large four poster bed in the middle of the room. It's draped in satin sheets, the same color as the walls. As I get closer to the bed, I realize there are straps meant to restrain someone to it. I feel my heart drop to my stomach. This is a torture room! Why would Christian have a room like this in his apartment? Is he into this stuff? My mind is spinning with thoughts when I hear Christian's deep voice from the door.

"Ana what are you doing in here?" He stares at me stone faced. But his eyes are intense. I feel as if he's staring through me.

"What is all this Christian? The whips, the restraints? What is all this shit?" I can feel my voice getting louder "Tell me!"

"First, I don't think we should continue this conversation in here. And secondly, don't shout. Ava is sleeping" He reaches his hand out for me to take it. I hesitate and he takes notice.

"I'm not going to hurt you Ana, just trust me."

"Why should I? You have all this torture crap in here. Is it even safe for Ava to be here?" I'm sure Kate and Elliot don't know about this room. And I'm positive, they wouldn't want her near any of this.

I see a look of shock flicker across his face; it's as if I've slapped him with my words.

"You think I would harm my niece?" His voice is menacingly quiet.  
"I don't know what to think Christian. I just know that this isn't some embarrassing hobby of yours that I came across."

He sighs and takes a deep breath, almost bracing himself. Then he rubs his hands over his face. It's as if he's torn over something.

"Ana, have you ever heard of BDSM?" _What? He's into that shit too?_ A few years ago, when I was living with Carol, I came home one day to find her tied up with a ball gag in her mouth and some strange man hitting her with a whip. It's scared the shit out of me and I almost called the cops thinking he was a robber beating my roommate. Turns out, Carol was into BDSM and that guy was an acquaintance of hers. Apparently the whole thing was consensual. I told her I didn't want to know anything else, and that was the last of it. Needless to say, I decided that living with Carol wasn't for me anymore.

"You're, you're into that shit?" My voice is barely above a whisper.

A look of surprise comes across his face.

"You actually know what I'm talking about?" he says. I make note of the slight tone of optimism in his voice. Is he hoping to do this shit to me? I decide that I can't do this right now. If Christian is into this shit, then I'm not sure if I can stomach being around him. My mind is spinning right now, I need to get out of here.

"I'm going home" I say abruptly and I rush past Christian as I leave the room.

"Ana wait, please let me explain" he says pleadingly. I can't sit and listen to any explanation, I need to go. Just when I thought he was an okay guy, I find out he's some sexual deviant. This is not how I figured my night would go.

"Christian please, I need to go. This is just too much for me" And without looking back, I grab my things and get on the elevator.

* * *

 ** _I hope you guys liked it. I told you some shit would go down. So now Ana knows Christian's secret, what do you think should happen next? Leave a review and let me know!  
_**

 ** _xoxoxo- Rouge_**


	4. D is for Doms& subs, & Contracts! Oh My!

_AN: Hello my dears! I'm so sorry for not posting a chapter on Sunday. With the blizzard that hit the city, I was expecting to have the full weekend to write, but mother nature had other plans. We finally got our power and heat back on! Unfortunately, I was writing when the power shut off, and I lost all of the work I had done on my chapter so I spent this whole week trying to re-write what I lost. Chapter 4 was going to be done in two parts, so here's the first part. The second part will be posted tomorrow and then on Sunday, I will be posting two more chapters! So you guys are gonna get two bonus chapters for being such good followers and waiting for me to post! Now without further ado, Chapter 4!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4- Doms, subs, & Contracts! Oh My! (Part 1)**_

 _ **APOV**_

It's been a week since the incident at Escala and I still haven't spoken to Christian. I know I should because I was an absolute bitch to him. I replay that night in my head constantly and I feel horrible for how I reacted. But I was just completely shocked. That room was the last thing I was expecting to find.

"You should've never even opened the door" My subconscious glares at me scornfully. And she's right. I know I shouldn't have opened that door, but now the room is all I can think about. What am I going to do?

I'm up early this morning, getting myself ready for the day. Saturday mornings are usually reserved for brunch with Carol. It's one of the few times where we can speak freely. We don't have to worry about students or parents or even other co-workers overhearing our conversation. We're free to express our thoughts.

I make my way to the Brickstone Cafe to meet up with Carol. When I get there, I see that she's already seated and is looking through the menu.

"Hey Bananas, " she says, looking over the menu. "You should check out the drink section, they've really revamped it."  
"Well I just might have to take you up on that offer. I could seriously use a drink"

I scan over the menu and see something that catches my eye. Pomegranate mimosa sounds perfect to me. I'll make sure to order that pronto!

Carol chuckles, "Rough week?"

"You could say that" I answer cryptically. How do you even start a conversation like this?

Carol narrows her eyes in confusion.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she asks worriedly.

I hesitate. What if Carol can't keep this to herself? I don't want to run the risk of someone blabbing Christian's secret, that he didn't even really share with me.

"Carol you have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you"

"Ana, are you in any sort of trouble? Is it serious?" Of course that would be her initial reaction. She and Kate can be so paranoid!

"No it's nothing like that" I assure her.

She lets out a sigh of relief. "Whoo, thank God. Well tell me what it is because my mind is racing with ideas" She moves her hands around frantically.

Where do I even start? I take a sip of the pomegranate mimosa I ordered.

"Okay, so do you remember when I walked in on you and that guy at our old place? The one with the mask and a whip" _I don't see how she could forget it._

Carol lets out a snort and breaks into laughter.

"I'm sorry" she says as she calms herself. "But of course I remember that. You're face was priceless!"

I giggle a little myself. I will admit, my reaction was kind of funny. I tried to knock him out with a frying pan so I could rescue her and call the police!

"But what does that have to do wi-" Her hands fly up to her mouth as she gasps in surprise.

"Ana" she says "Are you into BDSM now? Oh my gosh, that's what you wanted to tell me? Are you a sub? Do you have a Dom?"

Sub? Dom? What the hell is she talking about?

"Carol, slow down, I don't know what any of that means. I'm not the one involved with BDSM." She pouts a little before firing off again.

"Well who is it? Tell me!"

"I swear to God, Carol you cannot tell anybody!"

She rolls her eyes at me.

"Ana I'm in the community. If I out anybody, I might as well leave. We're protective of each other."

Now that's ridiculous. She can't possibly know everybody in Seattle who has a sex dungeon.

"You seriously know people that well?"

"It's a very tight knit group. Most people I know, I've met them at parties or clubs. But we make sure to keep each others' secrets. If one person gets exposed, it runs the risk of all of us being exposed."

I take a minute to think that over. A network of people into BDSM. Do they have a website or something? What would they even call it? Whips-R-Us?

"Now tell me who the secret Dom or sub is!" Carol's voice pulls me from my thoughts. I take one last breathe and let it out.

"It's Christian"

"I knew it!" she exclaims.

"How? Do you have a kinky meter in your purse?

"No it's in my pussy" she says with a straight face. I splutter into my drink.

"But in all seriousness" she continues, "I kind of figured it out. He gives that vibe."

I snort. "What the uptight control freak vibe?"

"No, the spank you and fuck you senseless vibe. Ana, that man exudes dominance. He might as well walk around with a riding crop!"

"He has riding crops in his apartment" I say absentmindedly.

Carol gasps again.

"You've been in his playroom?"

Now I'm seriously confused. "A playroom? What the fuck is a playroom?" Nothing in that room looks like anything I'll ever play with.

"It's a sex dungeon. You keep all your toys and sex furniture in there. Ooh, does he have a swing?"

"Why would he have a swing if it's his sex dungeon? Are there special swings?"

"I'll tell you about them later" she says, " Now tell me how you managed to get inside Christian's playroom!"

Over the next 30 minutes or so, I tell Carol the story while we eat. I tell her about Ava getting sick and Christian taking her to the hospital. She rolls her eyes when I recount how he thought Ava had appendicitis. She listens attentively as I tell her about me going over to Escala to watch The Big Bang Theory with him and Ava. I then explain, how my curiosity got the better of me, causing me to go into Christian's playroom. When I get to the part where I insinuated him putting Ava in danger, her green eyes shoot open in surprise.

"Anastasia, no!" she blurts out "Tell me you didn't accuse him of being some sort of sick pedophile!" She whispers the last word angrily.

"It slipped out!" I reply, the guilt evident in my voice. Carol just covers her face and shakes her head.

"Ana that goes against everything BDSM is about! The motto is 'Safe, Sane & Consensual'. What part of that would include a five year old?"

"Well how am I supposed to know that! I just saw a disturbing room and immediately questioned if a five year old should be around that kind of stuff. Am I wrong for that?" Does she seriously think I would be some kind of expert on BDSM?

Carol sighs, clearly frustrated.

"No, Ana you're not. And I can only imagine how shocking it must've been to find Christian's playroom, but you really can't go around making hasty accusation about things you don't understand. I mean, that's one of the reasons why the lifestyle is so misunderstood. Because people spread false information. You have to be careful, some people's careers and livelihoods are at stake! Do you think I'd be able to teach anymore if parents find out what I do behind closed doors?"

I briefly think it over and realize she's right. If the parents at our school found out that their 1st grade teacher liked to be whipped and gagged, they would throw a fit. They would probably think the same things that I thought when I found Christian's room. A wave of guilt rushes over me, and I cover my face with my hands. I screwed things up, big time!

"Ana don't beat yourself up" Carol says soothingly, "I'll admit, you kind of touched a really sensitive nerve there, but I won't hold a grudge. People say a lot of fucked up shit when they're scared or they don't understand something"

"Just how do I fix this? I was such a bitch to him!"

"Well you just have to apologize and let him know how sorry you are. Has he tried contacting you?"

"He's been calling me this whole week" Each time his name flashed across the screen of my phone, I would panic and just not answer. I never knew what to say.

"Well there you go! He wants to talk to you, maybe try to explain things. There's hope for you yet, my dear" She gives me a comforting smile.

"I still don't think I'm ready to talk to him just yet"

"Well let's go do some research, and we'll figure things out from there"

"Research?" What does that have to do with apologizing?

"Yes, research" she says " You my dear, are going to learn about BDSM. You won't be an expert by the time I'm through with you, but you'll know enough not to freak out or throw out wild accusations, the next time you decide to wander into someone's playroom"

My cheeks heat up in embarrassment. She's never going to let me live this down.

"Well, what do I need to know?"

"Everything" What am I getting myself into?

* * *

A few hours later and after a few books from Barnes & Noble I know more about BDSM than I ever thought I would. Dominants and submissives and St. Andrew's crossing are just a few of the new words I've learned today. I even found out what a sex swing is!

As I sit on the floor of living room, one question pops into my mind.

"Carol, how did you get into all of this?" I ask curiously. One of the things about Carol is that she has a seemingly innocent persona. She wears her grandmother's pearls wherever she goes, and her long luscious red hair is always perfectly coiffed into an elegant bun. You would never know that being tied up and flogged was a hidden hobby of hers.

She takes a deep breath.

"Okay, do you remember that guy I dated sophomore year? I was practically glued to him?"

I scan through my memories of college until I find a matching face.

"Andy? The comic book nerd?" I break out into a fit of laughter. He wore a Hulk T-shirt everywhere he went. I think he even had matching foam gloves. Who would've thought he was into kink?

"Stop, he was adorable! But anyways, he was also into rough sex, and he asked if I wanted to try something new one day, so I said yes."

"Okay? That's it?" Kind of a boring introduction.

"Shh, let me finish. One night, he called me and told me he had something special planned and for me to stay open-minded. I went over to his dorm like he asked, and he had this dress picked out for me. Oh Ana, you should've seen it, I looked so good in it. It had this plunging neckline and my ass looked great in it!"

"Do you still have it?" I ask, taking a sip of my drink

"No, he ripped it off me. So anyways, I wore this dress and he wore all black and we went to a club. Turns out it was a BDSM club and he wanted me to try being a sub for the night."

"But how did you know what to do?"

"Well we experimented a little before, so I knew about only speaking when told to and to keep my eyes down. I even called him 'Sir' the whole night. It was fun. I kind of felt like I was a different person. Anyways, Andy got a membership afterwards so that we could keep going back." I try to imagine being in Carol's shoes. I could see how it would be exciting, but it also terrifies me.

"But how do you know all of this stuff about crosses and sub positions? You couldn't have learned all that from one night."

Carol gives me a sly grin.

"Let's just say that some clubs are very good at showing people how to do things" she says cryptically. At first, I don't get it. But then a light bulb goes off in my head.

"Oh my god! Did you watch people have sex at the club?"

She throws her head back and laughs.

"I swear Ana, you're so innocent. But to answer your question, it wasn't always sex demonstrations. Sometimes it was just a flogging or caning lesson for Doms and Andy wanted me to watch how the subs handled it. But that's how I learned things. And Andy was a great teacher, he was always so caring and attentive during our scenes. Even when he was rough, he took care of me."

"Aww that's sweet. Why'd you guys break up again?"

"The son of a bitch didn't know how to keep his dick to himself" She walks into my kitchen to grab a bottle of wine. I get up and follow her.

"So um. Carol, not everybody does the whole live sex thing, right? I wouldn't, um...have to do that, right?"

She looks at me curiously.

"You don't have to if you don't wa-" She lets out a loud gasp. "You're considering it, aren't you? Jeez, I didn't think I would recruit you to do it, just educate you enough to apologize!"

"No, I didn't mean it that way! I meant, I…Oh I don't know!" I cover my face with my hands.

"Well look at this. Sweet innocent Ana, likes a little kink. Who would've thought!" She pops open my bottle of Sauvignon Blanc.

Am I considering it? I mean it is kind of exciting, especially the bondage part. The way Carol explain it, really makes me curious. But other things terrify me. I for one, am not looking to be hit with a whip!

"Please don't tease me. It's just interesting, you know? Before I thought people who did that stuff were just pervs, but now I kind of understand the appeal."

Carol grabs some wine glasses and fills them up.

"Well whatever you decide to do, I'll be here to guide you. Think of me as like your "bondage guru". And who knows, maybe Christian can be your Dom." She takes a sip from her glass.

Once again my cheeks heat up. Curse my pale skin.

"That would be ridiculous Carol, Christian and I aren't compatible at all"

But it would be kind of hot to be tied up by him, right? Could I do that with him? I mean he's obnoxious but it could help me loosen up. Today has definitely proven that. Wait, why am I thinking like this? How could I go from running out of a guy's apartment to possible considering having sex with him, let alone BDSM-sex?

"Hello! Earth to Ana!" Carol pulls me from my thoughts.

"Holy shit!" she says, "You were actually considering it! Ana are you interested in subbing for Christian?"

"How do we even know that Christian is a Dom? Or that he doesn't have a sub already?"

"First off, that man is definitely a Dom! Secondly, you'll just have to take a leap of faith and find out for yourself." She goes back into the living room and hands me the cellphone. I seat myself on the couch.

She's right. I know she is. But this situation is crazy! Me, being submissive? I'm as stubborn as they come! Could I really handle someone having 'control' over me? Isn't that why I disliked Christian so much in the first place!

Sensing my indecisiveness, Carol sits down next to me and places her hand on my leg.

"Ana, I know what you're thinking and believe me, I struggled with it when I first got involved. But being a submissive, doesn't mean that you can't be the independent, determined woman I know you to be. You're not losing your power. Just remember what I told you. The sub is really the one in charge."

I gulp down my glass of wine and take a deep breath. Picking up my phone, I go to dial Christian's number.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

 _ **So I'm planning on creating a Pinterest board for the story. I'll be collecting more images tomorrow, so I plan to have it done either Sunday night or Monday afternoon. Let me know what you think!**_

 _ **xoxoxo -Rouge**_


	5. Chapter 4 (Part 2)

**_Chapter 4: Doms, subs & Contracts! Oh My! (Part 2)_**

 _ **CPOV**_

I absentmindedly strum the keys on my good piano. To say this past week has been stressful would be an understatement. Ana has refused every one of my calls; I've been trying to explain what she saw last Thursday. And while I'm still pissed at her for snooping around my apartment, I want to make things right. I would hate for her to have the wrong idea of me.

Normally on the weekend, I would entertain my subs. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew I wouldn't be able to focus on Veronica, when all I can think about is Ana. My fingers continue to strum the shiny ivory keys. I'm playing no tune in particular, just a series of notes that somehow string together. I do this as a way to clear my thoughts, but today it's not working. I just need to speak to Ana.

Why do I care what Ana thinks of me? Why does this woman have such a hold over me? I'm a Dom; I fuck hard. I don't do hearts & flowers or feelings. But why do I care so much about how Ana feels? She's the one who invaded my privacy, yet here I am trying to explain myself to her. Get a grip Grey!

Frustrated with myself, I head into the kitchen and grab a beer. I've never been this affected by a woman. But ever since I met Ana, 7 years ago, there's been this strong attraction to her. She was a breath of fresh air to me; so different from women who throw themselves at me. Her stubbornness both frustrates and beguiles me. But I'm pretty sure that I missed out on any chance I ever had with her.

I decide to head into my office and do some work. Maybe that'll take my mind off things. As I head to my study, I feel the soft vibrations of my phone, ringing in my pocket. I take it out and look at the screen, seeing Ana's name flash across. Thank fuck! She is finally calling me! I don't hesitate to pick up.

"Ana?" I must sound deranged.

"Christian?" Her sweet voice rings in my ear. It gives me an instant calming effect.

"Ana...hi. I, I've been calling this whole week. I wanted to explain things. I-"

"Christian, you don't have to" she says, cutting me off.

"I was wrong. I shouldn't have invaded your personal space. And I shouldn't have said those things about you." I can hear the guilt in her voice.

"I accept your apology Ana. I know what you saw really surprised you. I just wish I could've shown you that room on my own terms.

I hear an almost imperceptible gasp escape from her throat.

"Actually Christian, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me, my treat" I chuckle to myself. She's as generous as she is beautiful.

"Ana, while I appreciate the offer, I don't want you to pay for a thing. I can make reservations at my restaurant for tonight. Does 7 work for you?" Please say yes, please say yes!

I hear a slight hint of hesitation in her voice.

"7 is fine, but please Christian, let me pay. It's the least I can do for all the trouble I've caused."

"Ana that won't be necessary. I'll have Taylor pick you up from your place at 6:30"

"Christian, you tried that the last time we went out and it didn't work then. It especially won't work now" she says emphatically.

I can't help but smile. She's so stubborn.

"Fine" I concede, "I will meet you outside the restaurant. It's The Mile High Club, I'll text you the address."

"I'll see you tonight, sir", she says in a sultry tone. Christ! that sent a jolt straight to my dick!

"I look forward to it Ms. Steele" and I quickly hang up.

I swear this woman is going to be the death of me.

* * *

I don't focus on any of my work the rest of the afternoon. I'm too wound up for my date with Ana. I can't believe she called. After everything she saw, she still gave me a chance. It makes me wonder how much she knows about the scene. I guess I'll ask her about it at dinner. I check my phone and see that Ana has messaged me.

"Dressy or casual" it reads. I wonder what she'll wear tonight.

"Dressy" I text back. although I know she'll look great in anything.

Having taken care of that, I make my way to my room. I stand in front of my closet pondering over what to wear. Finally, I decide on one of my black John Varvatos suits. I pair it with a black dress shirt and grey tie. Once I've finalized the rest of my outfit, I confirm with Taylor that I'll be ready to leave at 6:30. Afterwards I jump in the shower and get myself ready for my evening.

Soon afterwards, Taylor and I leave for the club. It takes about 15 minutes to get there and I stand outside to wait for Ana. She pulls up about five minutes after I arrive. And when she steps out of the car, I swear my jaw drops to the floor. She's breathtaking! As she walks closer to me, I get a better look at her outfit. Her hair is pinned to the side, and it falls down her back in loose curls. She's wearing a form fitting, floral lace cocktail dress. It's a deep shade of purple and contrasts nicely with her creamy skin. She pairs her outfit with nude pumps that make her legs look like they go on for miles. This woman is a goddess and I have the pleasure of dining with her tonight.

"Mr. Grey" she says, "You look handsome. The tie brings out your eyes."

For a minute I find myself almost too stunned to speak. Luckily, I recover quickly.

"Ms. Steele, beautiful as always" I stride up to her and lay soft, chaste kiss on her cheek. I watch as they turn to a bright shade of pink. She's truly a beautiful woman.

I lead her into the restaurant, where we are seated in a private lounge. I don't want any interruptions this evening. The waiter gives us a few minutes to glance over the menu, before taking our orders. I make sure to order a bottle of wine for us to share.

"So" Ana says, " How have you been?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't stressed. I 've been trying to get into contact with you this whole week. But you wouldn't take my calls."

She bites her lip, which causes my dick to stir. Why is everything she does so sensual?

"About that. I don't know how many times I can say this, but I'm really really sorry for what I did. What I said! You invited me into your home and I betrayed your trust and invaded your privacy. And to top it all off, I insulted you and suggested that you would put Ava in danger. And for that I'm truly sorry. I was wrong".

Her bright blue eyes pore into mine. I can feel the sincerity in her words. She truly is sorry.

"Ana, I told you. I already accept your apology. To be honest, I'm just glad you decided to give me the chance to explain myself."

"But you don't have to! What you do behind closed doors is your business only. You don't owe me anything"

"Ana please, I want to. I know my playroom shocked you, but there's no reason it should scare you. Have you ever heard of BDSM?"

I don't expect her to have. Especially after seeing her reaction.

She bites her lip again. _Fuck!_ I want to be the one to bite it.

"Actually, I have" She stares down at her hands. She seems to do that a lot.

Did I hear what I think I heard?

"You have?" I hope I don't sound too hopeful.

"Yes," she says. " A friend of mine is in the scene and she actually helped me to realize how wrong I was for judging you. Especially without knowing what BDSM entails"

Which friend is she talking about? The only friends of Ana that I know of, are Kate and Carol, her co-worker. Kate wasn't here , which leaves Carol as the likely suspect. Should I be worried that she told her? If she's in the lifestyle, then she knows the importance of confidentiality. But still, NDA's make me feel a hell of a lot better.

"So I take it, this friend properly educated you on everything?"

"Not everything, but just enough for me to understand why someone would do it. She told me about the difference between a Dom and a sub" She stares at me with those piercing eyes of hers. _How do I stand a chance?_

"And what did you think of the information she shared?" I need to know that she's not afraid. Maybe there still is hope for us.

Ana's cheeks turn pink again, and she goes to bite on her lip I lean forward and tug down on her lip, releasing them from her teeth.

"Please don't bite that lip" It makes me want her terribly.

"Why?" she asks. I feel her legs move under the table, clenching together. She's affected by me, almost as much as I am by her.

"Because" I tell her, "I want to bite it. Hard"

"Oh" she says, her lips forming a perfect circle. I imagine them wrapped around my dick, which is straining against my pants right now. I take a sip of my wine, hoping to take the edge off. Just then the waiter shows up with our food, much to my relief. I make sure Ana eats before I start my meal. She takes a bite of the salmon she ordered and lets out a low moan. My god, why does she have to be so captivating?

"Now tell me. What did you think about your friends lesson?"

She looks down at her hands again, nervously picking at her nails.

"I thought it was interesting. Exciting even. But I still have some questions"

"Ask away" I say. Anything to convince her further to try some things with me.

She finishes her wine and I go ahead to refill her glass.

"I know why my friend does it, and I know why I'm somewhat interested, but why do you do it? How did you get introduced?"

I expected her to ask that. And I decide that honesty is the best way to go about things.

"To make a long story short. I had a rough start in my life before Carrick and Grace adopted me. It lead to some issues growing up, and it made me difficult to be around. I got into fights a lot, and I was drinking and doing poorly in school. One day, as punishment, my mother sent me over to the house of a family friend to do some yard work. She introduced me to BDSM then and I became her sub. It helped me get my life on track; I quit drinking, I stopped fighting and my grades improved. Since then, it's been a way for me to relief stress, to feel in control of my life."

Ana looks to be deep in thought.

"You said you were in school? Does that mean you were under 18?" Her voice is barely above a whisper.

"I was 15. And before you try to say anything, I wanted every minute of it Ana. It helped me, I wouldn't be who I am today if she hadn't taken me under her wing"

"But Christian, you were a child! A child shouldn't have been shown that. BDSM is supposed to be 'safe, sane & consensual'. Children can't consent" She seems flustered by what I have just shared. But what I need her to understand is that I'm not a victim. Far from it.

"Ana, I appreciate your concern, but trust me. I needed it, it did me a world of good" I take a bite of my food as Ana continues to think over what I said.

"So am I wrong to assume that you have minors as subs?" What? Is she serious?

"Of course not Ana, that would be illegal"

"Then why is it okay for little Mrs. Robinson to do it? What if Mia were seduced by an older man who wanted her to be his sub, would that be okay?"

I clench my jaw in frustration. That would be different. Mia is good and pure. I'd kill anybody who lay a hand on her.

"Ana, it's different okay. Please drop it."

"How long were you her sub?" I sigh in frustration. I should probably have her sign an NDA if I'm going to disclose so much information. But I trust Ana, which is surprising. I have a hard time trusting anyone

"I was her sub for six years and then she trained me to be a Dom" One day I realized I didn't want to be ordered around anymore. I wanted to be the one calling the shots.

"What about now? Do you still sub for her? Does she sub for you?" Christ, she doesn't let up.

"I really should get you to sign an NDA. You've got me spilling secrets left and right. It's very disarming, I'm not used to being so forthcoming."

"I'll sign whatever you want" she says. "I don't want you to feel like you can't trust me. And I'm sure my friend will sign one too. You can trust her as well"

"Thank you. I'll have Taylor get the paperwork ready for you and your friend. And to answer your question, no. I haven't had a sexual relationship with Elena, since I turned 21. That part of our relationship is over."

Ana continues to eat her meal, still processing what I've told her. Nevertheless, It pleases me to know that she has a healthy appetite.

"So how many subs have you had?" She's really set on knowing more.

"I've had 15 contracted subs" I say matter-of-factly. There's no point in lying.

"Contracts? Does everyone in the lifestyle do that?"

"I wouldn't know, but it's how I've always done it. I get a formal contract written up that has the rules for my subs to follow. I even discuss hard and soft limits with my subs before they sign"

"Hard limits are what you're completely against doing, and soft limits are what you can be convinced to do later on, right?" I'm pleased to see that she knows her stuff.

"Correct. The sub and I also discuss safe words. I trust you know what those are?"

Ana rolls her eyes, "Of course I do"

She's lucky she isn't my sub at the moment; I would take her over my knee right here in this restaurant.

"Well once the sub signs, she makes sure she complies with the rules or else there will be punishments"

Ana nervously plays with her hands.

"Punishment?" I can tell this is an area, she's not entirely comfortable with just yet.

"Yes, they can range anywhere from a spanking to caning or being paddled" Her eyes grow big.

"So that's what all those things on the wall were for, right?" I decide to tread carefully. I don't want to lose her now. Not after she's shown so much interest.

"Yes. But punishments are discussed when outlining hard and soft limits. I will add, however that pain can be incredibly arousing if done properly. Don't completely close yourself off to the idea." Why do I feel like we're negotiating a contract? I have a sub already, I shouldn't be doing this. But I want her, and I need to make her mine.

She slowly nods her head, her brow furrowed in deep thinking. I wish I could hear what's going through her head.

The waiter comes to clear our plates and Ana still hasn't said a word. I hope she isn't running. We could be so good together.

"What are some of the rules you give your subs?" _Yes!_ I haven't lost her yet.

"Well it would be better if I sent you a copy of the contract, that way you can fully understand what a Dom/sub relationship can entail"

"I would like that." she says. She takes a short pause. "I'm going to be honest with you Christian. I came here hoping to discuss the possibility of starting a relationship of some sort with you. And you've given me a lot to think about. I just need a few more days to sort things out before I make a final decision. That is, if you were interested as well?" She gives me shy smile.

Did my ears just deceive me? She's considering being my sub? Pinch me, I must be dreaming!

"I would like that very much. If that's what you want" Veronica pops into my head just then. _Christ!_ I'll have to end my contract with Veronica, if I want this to happen with Ana. While she's been a great sub, she doesn't hold a flame to Ana. This is a dream come true!

"Well" Ana says, while standing up. I stand up just as she does. "I enjoyed having dinner tonight, but I think I should get going"

"I'll walk you to your car" I hate that she's leaving so soon, but I don't want her to feel pressured.

When we get to her car, she turns and leans up to kiss me on the cheek. The feeling of her lips on my skin, sends a jolt of electricity through my body. She must feel it too; I hear her breath hitch in her throat.

"Thank you for tonight Christian. I'm really happy you accepted my apology" Oh no baby, the pleasure was all mine!

"No, thank you. For giving me a chance." She smiles sweetly. "Get home safe Ms. Steele" I lean forward and kiss her on her forehead. Her skin is so soft, and she smells divine.

"Goodnight Christian" she says as she gets in her car. She pulls off and I watch her car disappear into the night.

I can't wait to make that woman mine.

* * *

 _ **AN: I will be posting those two chapters, that I promised sometime tomorrow. I'll also hopefully have the first couple of images for the pinterest board I want to create. So be on the lookout for those. I hope you like this one, let me know what you think!**_

 _ **xoxoxo- Rouge**_


	6. E is for Elevators

_**AN: So my trusted and reliable laptop is no more. And in the process, he took all of the work I did on my chapter. I'm not going to lie; I was super discouraged when it happened. I had a few breakdowns because I worked so hard on those chapters and I was super proud of what I wrote. But I got myself together and basically hauled ass to get things back on track. Thank you so much for your patience, I was so happy to see that nobody left me any mean messages. But enough about me, let's get this show on the road!**_

 _ **I do not own Fifty Shades. All rights & privileges belong to E.L. James**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5- E is for Elevators**

 **CPOV**

It's Tuesday afternoon and I'm about ready to blow up. I'm in the middle of a very important deal and I find myself surrounded by complete fucking idiots! All I ask is for people to come to work prepared, yet they can't seem to manage that. I've already threaten to fire at least 4 people today, and it's only 1 o'clock.

On top of the stress from work, I've been anxious to hear from Ana. It's been a few days since our dinner at The Mile High Club, and I'm dying to know what she decides. I made sure to send her a copy of my contract as well as NDA's for her and her friend to sign. I made to certain to include a retroactive clause, just to cover all my bases. I also went ahead and broke off my contract with Veronica. I called her over that Sunday and let her know that I would be terminating our contract. I let her keep all the clothing and jewelry I had given to her. They were gifts and she was a good sub; it was the least I could do. I'm just happy to be free to pursue Ana.

I'm seated at my desk going over some financial reports that I requested. I'm looking into acquiring a publishing house in the area. It's struggling, but I'm sure with the guidance of GEH, it can make a great turn around. As I read through the reports, my phone buzzes; I don't even check to see who it is. I answer in my usual style.

"Grey"

"Um, Christian?" Shit! It's Ana!

"Ana, hi. I didn't check to see who was calling?"

"It's okay. I was calling because I read over the contract. And I wanted to have dinner again so we could discuss it further."

I fist pump into the air. She really wants to do this!

"Sure" I say. "I could make reservations again for us"

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place. I can also give you the signed NDAs"

Dinner at Ana's? I never thought I'd get to this point!

"Dinner at your place sounds great. I'll bring a bottle of wine" It's the least I can do since she'll be cooking.

"That sounds fine to me. Do you have any special requests? Any allergies?"

"Ana you'll find that I'm not a picky eater at all. I'll eat almost anything"

She giggles and it takes all my strength, not to moan into the phone.

"Alright, I guess I'll surprise you. Does 7 work?"

"7 is perfect. I'll see you then"

"Great. I'll text you the address. Bye Christian!"

She hangs up and I find myself standing in the middle of my office with the biggest smile on my face.

One step closer to getting what I want.

* * *

 ** _APOV_**

I've just invited Christian over for dinner at my place tonight; something I never thought I'd do. But I went over the contract he sent me Saturday night and now I have some questions. Surprisingly, I was okay with most of it. With the exception of some of the rules and the whole punishment aspect, nothing really deters my interest. Carol actually came over on Sunday and went through the hard and soft limits, explaining to me what they actually entailed. I will be honest, some of them creeped me out. Like blood play? Who does that?

I'm so grateful to have Carol guiding me through this. She's been patient with me, even when I ask so many questions. She tells me that there's no such thing as a stupid question, but when I asked her what anal fisting was, she looked ready to slap me. I just wanted to be sure that it was what it sounded like. But she really wants to make sure that I have a proper introduction to BDSM. She doesn't want me to be taken advantage of, which I truly appreciate.

I quickly send Christian my address and head back to my classroom. They're in the middle of their art lesson with Jose, or Mr. Rodriguez, as the kids call him. This is his first year teaching art, and while sometimes he seems nervous, I think he's doing a great job. The kids adore him and they love the projects he creates for them. It seems today's lesson involved making their own masks. With Halloween coming up, everyone is interested in costumes!

"Ms. Steele, look at my mask. I made a lion!" One of my students, Tommy, runs to me and shows off his artwork.

"Oh my, look how great it turned out!" Pretty soon, I'm surrounded by my whole class, all eager to show off their work. Even Ava, runs up to me and asks if I think her mommy will like it.

"Your mommy will love it Ava. You're so talented" She really is; I think she gets it from Elliot because I know Kate can't draw to save her life. Her skillset is limited to stick figure drawings.

As the kids calm down, Jose walks over to me. He's a handsome guy; not as handsome as Christian, but still a looker. Carol thinks he has a crush on me; she says he gets this sappy look in his eye whenever I'm around. But I'm not interested; not only is he my co-worker, but there's also no chemistry between us. He's a great friend, but I couldn't see more happening between us, especially with me considering Christian's contract.

"Hey Ana, I made one for you" He smiles shyly and passes me a green felt owl mask. I have to admit, it is very cute. There are little flowers in the corners, where the ears would be. And he also made sure to give me long, flirty eyelashes.

"I ask the kids what kind of mask I should make you, and Trixie said an owl, because owls are so wise. And the rest of the kids agreed. They said you know everything" I can't help but giggle at their assessment of me. Of course they think I know everything, they ask me almost a hundred questions a day.

"Jose, it's really cute. I love it" I make sure to hang up where all my kids can see it.

"Anytime Ana. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. A buddy of mine is doing an open mic contest at some bar downtown. It'll be really fun" _Jesus, why does Carol have to be right all the time?_

If I didn't already make plans to have dinner with Christian, I might've accepted. But then again, I don't want Jose to get the wrong idea.

"Jose, it sounds like a lot of fun, but I have plans tonight, sorry. You should ask Carol, maybe she'd want to go?"

He looks disappointed, but recovers quickly.

"Yea, I'll um, I'll ask her"

He walks away dejected and I can't help but feel bad for the guy.

The rest of the day goes by smoothly. There are a few temper tantrums and even a couple of disputes over toys, but it's nothing I can handle. I dismiss my students with ease and make my way to the supermarket to get some last minute things for dinner tonight.

By the time I get home, it's 5 o'clock, which gives me more than enough time to cook and get myself ready for dinner. I decide on a stir fry; it's quick and easy and also one of my favorite meals to make. As I prep the food, I think on how this night could go. Either Christian is okay with compromise or he's not. I know how he can be when it comes to his company, but I have no idea what he's like as a Dom. He could have specific tastes and be completely unwilling to negotiate. If that's the case, then I walk. But then again, he could be very receptive to my concerns and actually work with me. But then that leaves the question, would I sign right away?

Before I know it, it's 6 o'clock, and the important stuff is done. It gives me time to actually go and make myself presentable; this is technically a date. I take a quick shower and head over to my closet. What does a girl wear when going over a BDSM contract? I decide that it's best for me to be myself and dress comfortably. So I pick my favorite, blue and ivory floral maxi dress. It's full length and it makes my eyes pop. I opt to put my hair in a messy bun; I make sure to tuck away any loose tendrils hanging around my face. My makeup is simple, just a little bit of eye shadow and mascara; I complete it with a nude lip. I give myself a glance over in the mirror; I look good. And I feel good.

As I'm putting the finishing touches on dinner, I hear the intercom buzz, alerting me that someone is downstairs. My phone buzzes too and I see that it's a text from Christian, letting me know that he has arrived. I press the button to let him in and wait. About 10 minutes later, there's a knock at the door. I open it to see Christian there, standing with a bottle of wine in his hand. He's wearing a black leather jacket and a black tee. He pairs it with a pair of dark denim jeans and a pair of converse. I don't think I've ever seen him so casual; he's always wearing a suit. His hair has that just fucked look, and I briefly think about what it would feel like to run my fingers through it.

"Ana" he says "You look beautiful"

I can't help the familiar spread of warmth through my cheeks.

"Thank you and you look handsome, as always". He smiles shyly. "Please, come in"

I step to the side to let him. He looks so strange standing in the middle of my living room. But I'm happy he's here.

"I actually just finished dinner, so you came at a good time"

"Oh great, I'm actually kind of hungry. By the way, this is for you." He passes me the bottle of wine. It looks expensive.

"It's a Chardonnay" he says nervously. Gone is the arrogant CEO I'm used to. To be honest, it's kind of sweet.

"Well I'm sure it'll go great with dinner" I say as I lead him into the kitchen.

As we eat our meal, I find that our conversation flows smoothly. We manage to talk about a wide array of things. He tells me about some of the deals he's currently working on. I mention the upcoming Halloween party that the school is throwing. Nevertheless, I find myself enjoying Christian's company. I wonder where this Christian was three years ago, on our first date?

"Ana, this was delicious. Thank you for cooking" Christian says graciously.

"Well I'm glad you like it. I can give you the recipe for your housekeeper"

"I would definitely appreciate that. Thank you Ana" He gives me his full megawatt smile and I feel a tiny flutter in my ribcage.

I tell Christian to take a seat in the living room while I clear up the kitchen. I quickly head to my room and grab a copy of the contract as well as the NDAs that Carol and I sign. He's seated on the couch when I get back, and he's already refilled my wine glasses. I take a seat on the couch next to him and hand him the NDAs, which he puts into his jacket pocket.

"So, where would you like to start? You said you had some questions?" His grey eyes pore into mine and I suddenly find myself struggling to think. I nervously bite down on my lip.

"Anastasia, I thought we talked about that lip" He leans forward and tugs on my lip like he did Saturday night. This time his thumb lingers and he softly brushes it against my bottom lip. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. _Get a grip girl!_

"Sorry, it's just that I've never negotiated a contract before, let alone a Dom/sub contract. Just bear with me" I take a sip of my wine, hoping to get some liquid courage.

"Well let's start with what you liked" he says. I notice a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Well Carol explained some of the hard and soft limits to me"

"And? What did you think?" He stares intently at me.

"I am agreeable to all of the hard limits. I don't necessarily think needle play is my thing" Christian chuckles a little bit.

"And the soft limits?"

"Now that's where I had some concerns. No vaginal fisting, no anal fisting. In fact nothing involving anal, thank you very much and that includes the butt plug."

"Ana, anal play can be very pleasurable. I implore you to be open-minded about it. We can start slow at first"

"How so?"

"Well first starters, we can use this" He puts up his pinky finger. _Oh my god!_ I take another sip of my drink.

"I will consider trying it, but only at a time of my choosing."

"Deal" he says somewhat begrudgingly. "Shall we continue?"

I carry on with my list. "I don't want punishments. No caning, or whipping and especially no genital clamps!"

"Anastasia, pain can be pleasurable if done right" He reaches for his glass of wine.

"Carol told me the same thing and I still think it's bullshit"

"Punishments come with the territory. If you obey my rules, I reward you. If you don't, then there will be consequences. Hence, the punishments"

"Christian, I understand that, but I don't necessarily want to be black and blue every time I'm with you"

Christian lets out a sigh of frustration.

"Ana, whether or not you get punishments depends on you. You simply must follow the rules. And furthermore, I would never bruise any of my subs. Bruises aren't a turn on for me. But I would like to see your bottom turn a bright shade of pink from my hand"

And this is why I'm hesitant to respond. Who likes pain? I for sure don't and I can't see myself liking it in the future. Maybe this was a mistake.

"Ana, part of being a sub means that you trust me as your Dom. You trust that I won't take you past your limits. That I won't give you more than you can handle."

And that's what this comes down to. Can I trust him?

"I'll agree to punishments, but only light spanking first. I'm not sure if I'll ever agree to being whipped or caned, but I will try some things"

"I understand. Caning can be a bit harsh, especially for someone who's never done it. We'll start off with just spanking. Any other concerns Ms. Steele?"

I finish my glass of wine and Christian refills it for me. The hard part is done and I feel less terrified. But something is still holding me back.

"The rules" He then finishes his wine and quickly refills it.

"So I take it, you have no problem with the bondage aspects?" My cheeks start to heat up again.

"I'm actually somewhat excited about the bondage" I say sheepishly.

"Ana, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Exploring your sexuality is a good thing. I won't ever judge you for that" He stares at me; there's an intensity in his eyes I've not yet seen before.

"Well that does make me feel better. Now as for the rules, I take issue with the sleep and exercise requirement. As for food, you need not concern yourself. I have a very healthy appetite"

"Well I'm pleased to hear that. I would hate the idea of you not keeping yourself nourished. As for the sleep and exercise, I need my subs well rested. My playroom sessions can be very...taxing so to speak"

I feel a tightening in my belly. It's been a ridiculously long time since I've had any action and this man just told me that he likes to have a lot of sex. So much that he wants to monitor my sleep. _Holy shit!_ I must look like a tomato right now!

"Well...I get that...I just...I...I don't really need to exercise that much" I must sound like a blooming idiot. _Get a grip Steele!_

"What was that Ms. Steele, you were whispering" He has a cheeky grin on his face.

"What I meant to say was that I run after children for a living. I think I get enough exercise on a given day"

Christian gazes at me, a hint of a smile on his lips. "I suppose you're right Ms. Steele. But I do want you to get 8 hours of sleep. I would hate for you to doze off in the middle of a scene."

"Can we make it 6 hours? I can promise at least 6 hours and if I get more sleep then it'll be a bonus"

I watch as he thinks it over; I stare at his strong jawline and watch as his brow furrows in contemplation.

"Fine" he says, "Is there anything else or are you finished defying me" He runs his hand through his hair.

I can't help the giggle that slips out.

"Well one last thing. The clothes. I can't accept that Christian"

"Anastasia please, I've done this for all my subs."

"But it makes me feel cheap. Like I'm some kind of whore"

"You are not a whore! You are a young woman freely exploring her sexuality in a consensual relationship. Any clothing or gifts I provide for you is simply me taking care of you. As your Dom, I want to see you in nice clothing. I want to provide for you. Are you going to deny me that?" His eyes are intense; he feels very strongly about this.

"I just worry about what people will think. I'm a teacher Christian, I can't just start showing up to work in designer labels. People will talk and wonder where I got it from!"

"Who gives a fuck what people think Ana?"

"I do! It's my career; I have to be smart about this. Please Christian. I'll wear the clothes or any other gifts when I'm with you but I can't bring this to my job. It's too risky"

His expression softens and he places his hand on my knee.

"I understand. The last thing I would want to do is jeopardize your career. But I will buy you nice things and you will accept them" At least I got him to compromise.

"Of course…sir" He lets out a soft gasp and I see his eyes darken. He stares at me intently and slowly licks his lips.

"Careful Ms. Steele, you haven't signed anything yet"

What does that mean? He won't touch me until I sign? _No fair!_

"So does that mean we can't do anything until I sign the contract?"

"That's exactly what it means. I'm not touching you until I have your express written consent"

I can't help but pout. I was kind of hoping that we could have sex tonight but it seems Mr. Grey wants me to wait. _Damn it!_

Christian breaks out into laughter.

"Are you pouting? Were you hoping for something to happen?"

"Maybe, but you seem so set on delayed gratification"

"Baby, trust me. The wait will be worth it" Gray eyes stare at me, and in that moment it hits me. I do trust him. I want to do this with him.

We review the birth control portion of the contract. I have no issue with any of it. As much as I love kids, I'm not ready to be a mother yet. Christian assures me that he's clean and offers to send proof.

"So does that mean we won't be using condoms?"

He smiles salaciously at me as he leans in.

"Nope. I'm very much looking forward to feeling every inch of you Ms. Steele"

I clench my thighs and stifle a moan. _Fuck the contract, take me now!_

"Well, Ms. Steele, was that all you wanted to discuss?"

"Yes. But I just have one more question. Why can't I touch you?" It seemed like a strange rule to have and Carol didn't really know why either?

Christian's entire demeanor changes. Where he was relaxed and at ease before, he is now tense. His jaw is clenched and his eyes are closed. Is this a sensitive subject for him? He takes a deep breath.

"Ana, I have some issues with touch. I don't know if any of my family has mentioned it to you. Kate knows a little about it. I just don't like being touched. Can we please leave it at that?"

Did that Elena woman do something to him? She did prey on a confused teenager, what else is she capable of?

"Did Mrs. Robinson do things to you? Is she why you don't like being touched?"

"I told you, I had a rough start in life okay. And my issues with being touched stem from that. Elena didn't do anything to me that I didn't want. Why can't you understand that?"

"I'm never not going to see her as a pedophile, Christian. She preyed on a troubled teenage boy and taught him that being beaten would solve his problems. Can't you see how wrong that is?"

"No Ana, I don't because it helped me! You have no idea what my life was like before Elena intervened." He stands up quickly.

"I think I should go. It's obvious I'm just upsetting you" He starts to walk towards the front door.

"Christian wait!" He freezes, but doesn't turn to face me. I stand there clueless as to what I should say. "Just, let me escort you downstairs at least" Me and my big mouth just had to ruin the evening.

Christian still hasn't spoken to me, as we stand waiting for the elevator. Eventually it comes and we get on. The silence overwhelms me and I can't keep my thoughts to myself anymore.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I don't understand. Like I said, I'm never going to see what she did as right. I truly think there were other ways for her to help. But I won't talk about it. I didn't mean to upset you, it's just this is all new to me. I mean I went from being extremely annoyed by you and thinking you were a control freak to considering being your sub. I'm a little out of my element here. Just, can you forgive me? Please?"

He still hasn't said anything and quite frankly I'm irritated. I'm trying to apologize; he could at least acknowledge me.

"Christian please just say-"

He cuts me off by crashing his lips into mine. His soft lips meld with mine as he pushes me up against the elevator wall. I relish in the feel of his strong hands on my lower back. I take in the smell of his Armani cologne; it's intoxicating. He skillfully parts my lips and slips his tongue in, deepening the kiss. I reach up and run my fingers through his hair, eliciting a low growl from him. I moan softly into his mouth and he pulls me closer to him. I feel alive and every part of my body is on fire. _This man can kiss!_

Abruptly, he pulls away and leaves me standing there breathless. I have to hold onto one of the rails for balance. The elevator pings, alerting me that we have arrived at the lobby. He still hasn't said anything. He kisses me on the forehead before wishing me goodnight and I watch him leave as the elevator door closes. _What the hell just happened?_

An hour later, I'm lying down in my bed, still touching my lips, replaying that kiss over and over in my head. Nobody has ever kissed me like that before. And I want more. My phone goes off and I pick it up to check. I see that there's a text from Christian and I immediately sit up. I quickly open the message.

 ** _I'm still in if you are Ana –C_**

He still wants this! Me and my big mouth didn't push him away! I can't help the smile that comes across my face as I type out a reply. I lie back down and wonder what being a sub will be like. Soon I drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **CPOV**

I sit at the piano and think over my evening with Ana. I can't believe I lost control like that. But that kiss! Fuck, her lips are as soft as they look. And she tasted like heaven! Christ, what is this woman doing to me? I shouldn't have left like that, but I didn't trust myself to stay. But I needed to text her and let her know that I still very much want her to be my sub. I wouldn't blame her if she walked away, I didn't handle things very well. It's just something about her that makes me want to lose control. As I make my way to my room, my phone vibrates in my pocket. It's a text from, Ana and I eagerly read it.

 ** _Me too. Goodnight, Sir- A_**

I let out a sigh of relief. She said yes! I say it repeatedly in my head as I drift off to sleep. She said yes. Ana said yes.


	7. F is for First Time Jitters

_**AN: I'm tremendously grateful for everyone who took the time to review my story. I see I have some new followers, so hello to you all! To the people who personally messaged me, thank you so much. I didn't realize people liked my story that much, and it really boosts my confidence in my writing. So thank you, you all are helping me to become a better writer. I will add a warning to this chapter; some of you mentioned that you liked this version of Ana, because she was sure of herself. Well, I want you to keep in mind that even the most confident person feels insecure or self- conscious from time to time. Especially if past experiences have made them question themselves. It doesn't make them any less assertive or independent; it just means they're human. With that being said, and in honor of my 100**_ _ **th**_ _**review from Onedirection2013, here is "more".**_

 **I do not own Fifty Shades. All rights & privileges belong to E.L. James**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6- F is for First Time Jitters**_

 _ **APOV**_

These past few day, I've been on edge. Today's Wednesday which means that I will be having my first scene with Christian in just two days. To say I'm nervous would be an understatement; what if I'm a horrible sub? More importantly, what if I can't please him? As I take my break in the teacher's lounge, I find myself thinking about Colton and how I wasn't good enough for him. How I couldn't satisfy him. According to him, I was a terrible lay, which is why he cheated on me. And if I can't keep a guy like Colton, then how could I possibly satisfy Christian? The more I think things over, the more I panic. What was I thinking? _I can't do this!_

"Jeez, Banana! If you bite your nails any more, you'll chew your fingers off. Cut it out!"

Carol swats my hand away from my mouth. I didn't even realize I was biting them. It's an old habit of mine that only pops up when I'm overthinking things.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm kind of freaking out over here." I look around to make sure nobody can hear me. "My first scene with Christian is on Friday and I'm scared I'll be terrible at it"

Carol takes a sip of her coffee.

"You will be terrible at it" she says. _What the hell Carol!_

"Gee, thanks! I feel soo much better about myself" I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No Ana, listen. You're not going to be terrible but you will be a little rusty at first. And Christian is expecting that. He knows you're new to this. If he's a good Dom, he'll be patient with you"

"But what if he isn't a good Dom?"

"Has he given you any inclination that he wouldn't be?" She gazes at me intently, waiting for my answer. The truth is, he hasn't. He's been incredibly patient with me, answering my questions. He even compromised on some parts of the contract. A bad Dom wouldn't do all those things, right? My silence gives me away.

"That's what I figured" she says "Ana you just have to relax and trust him. That's what being a sub is essentially about. If you didn't trust him, you wouldn't have signed the contract"

She's right. I know she is. But I have this nagging thought in the back of my mind. That I'll never be good enough for him or anybody really.

"Ana, talk to me. What's really bothering you?" Carol moves her chair closer to me.

"It's just, what if I can't please him, in that way?"

"In what way?"

"You know, in that way?" I say suggestively. Gosh, why is this so difficult to talk about?

"Ohh, you mean if you'll be good at sex? I don't see why you wouldn't be"

"Well it's just that Colton said I was boring in bed and it must be right because he did cheat on me with all those girls" Carol sighs and rubs her hand over her forehead.

"Ana, how many times did you orgasm throughout your entire relationship?" I know she's trying to make a point, but I fail to see where this is going.

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Ana, just answer the question. How many times did you orgasm?" She knows this already. Colton was selfish in the bedroom. Sex was always about him getting what he wanted.

"I don't know maybe twice or three times?"

"Three times? Ana I've had Doms who've made me cum at least 6 times in one night. You were with him for four years and you can only remember three orgasms?"

"Is that bad?" I ask sheepishly.

"That's horrible. It should be a crime to deprive your girlfriend that much! Ana don't you see! You weren't the problem. He was!"

Reason tells me to believe Carol. I know Colton was a horrible boyfriend and a lousy lover. But I can't deny the hurt I felt when he said those things. He was the only man I've ever been with, so it's not like I've gotten a lot of feedback on my sexual skills. I can't recall being this nervous about sex; I wasn't even nervous when I lost my virginity. I kind of wanted to get it over with since Colton pestered me so much about it. Afterwards I felt nothing, no joy or anything. And that was how our sex life went; Colton would take but never give. My needs were never considered.

"Ana, don't let an asshole ruin how you see yourself"

"It's just, I don't have much experience Carol. He's had 15 subs who knew what they were doing. How can I compete with that?"

"You don't. This isn't a competition for Seattle's best submissive. This is a private relationship between you and Christian, nobody else. He wants to do this as much as you do. Obviously, he's attracted to you"

I gnaw on my bottom lip as I think it over. I need to get myself together before Friday. I can't fill my head with shit that's happened in the past.

"Ana, stop worrying about his other subs. There's a reason they didn't work out. You're _his_ sub now. He's _your_ Dom. That's all that matters"

"You're right. It's just; I'm jumping into something I didn't even really understand up until about two weeks ago. And I still don't understand some things. I want to do this, there's no doubt in my mind. I'm just scared I won't be good at it"

Carol peers at me over her cat eye glasses. She taps her chin as she contemplates over something. Her face then lights up as realization hits her.

"I know what you need. A spa trip! You can get your hair done, maybe a mani/pedi. I always feel better after pampering myself" She bounces up and down excitedly in her seat.

A trip to the spa would be pleasant; I haven't exactly taken time out for myself. I briefly wonder if this would violate any part of my contract with Christian. The whole kissing incident made me forget about the beauty portion of the contract when he came over last week. I didn't want him dictating how I style my hair; it's bad enough that I agreed to let him buy me expensive clothing. At first he was adamant about keeping the beauty clause, but I held my ground and we came to a compromise. I only have to consult him if I plan on doing something drastic, which I don't see myself doing. I like my hair; I wouldn't want to change it that much.

"A spa date would be nice. I have ridiculous split ends and my nails look like shit" Hopefully this will help boost my confidence; I don't want my first time with Christian to be tainted by my insecurity. Like Carol said, I just have to trust my Dom.

"Perfect! There's this salon downtown that I've been to a few times. It's a very well-known place. Very classy" I take a sip of my tea and realize it's cold. I get up to reheat it in the microwave.

"Cool, what's the name of it?"

"Esclava, I think. I can't remember right now. But anyway, we can make an appointment for tomorrow afternoon, since we have early dismissal." The school administrators are meeting with some investors to discuss upgrades to the school. At least, that's what I've heard from some of the other teachers.

"Sounds good to me. Hopefully I pull myself out of this funk before Friday"

Carol walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Sweetie, you're just having first time jitters and you're stressing out and overthinking things. It tells me that you clearly need Friday to get here. You're too wound up"

"I know, and thank you for everything. You've been patient with me and I don't think I could've made my decision if you weren't in my corner"

"Aww, anytime Bananas. Now, let's go and shape some minds!"

* * *

3 o'clock hits and like always, I have my students ready to leave for the day. I made sure to give them all reminders for the school Halloween party we're having Saturday night. I mentioned it to Christian and he agreed to go. But we're arriving separately so as not to raise any suspicions. Since all of the Greys will be there, including Grace and Carrick, it would be strange if they saw us together. I'm pretty sure his family thinks we still hate each other.

The thought of keeping this secret makes me feel somewhat guilty. It means having to lie to Kate, which I never do. We tell each other everything; I was even there when she found out she was pregnant. It was like that scene in Knocked Up; we had pregnancy tests all over her and Elliot's bedroom. And they were all positive; I remember comforting her and assuring her that she'd be a great mother. And I was right; she's done a fantastic job being Ava's mother. I'm ridiculously proud of her.

I realize that continuing this relationship with Christian would mean being dishonest with Kate; it's necessary but it still bothers me. I don't like deception, especially to someone I consider my sister. But I have to respect Christian's privacy, as well as my own.

I do my usual greeting of parents, making sure to remind them of tomorrow's dismissal time. I see Jack Hyde heading over to me and I watch as Trixie runs into his arms. They have a great relationship, it's heartwarming to see. I notice that there's a woman by his side and I wonder if this is his sister-in-law that he mentioned previously.

"Ms. Steele, it's good to see you"

"Same here Jack. How are things?"

"They're going pretty good. I'm looking to get a promotion at work. I'm hoping things go my way"

"That's excellent! I really hope you get the job. Who's this lovely woman standing next you?" I give the woman a warm smile, which she returns.

"This is my sister-in-law Veronica, or Ronnie, as Trixie calls her" Trixie looks up at her aunt, her eyes filled with excitement. I reach out for a handshake.

"It's good to meet you. Trixie talks about you all the time"

"Aunt Ronnie takes pictures!" Trixie says. "She's got pictures from all over the whole world"

Veronica chuckles a little.

"Not the whole world" she says "I'm a travel photographer; I've been to a few different countries. But I moved back to Seattle about 6 months ago to be with Jack and Trixie. I've missed them"

"Well that's great to hear. Are you coming to the Halloween party this weekend?"

"We are" Jack says, "We've got our costumes ready to go, right Trix?" I watch as she nods her head excitedly.

"Daddy's gonna be the Big Bad Wolf and I'm gonna be Little Red Riding Hood"

"Are you coming too Veronica?"

"Unfortunately, I can't" she says sadly "I have a meeting with a potential client. I'm doing some freelance work and this could be a really important deal for me. But I hope your daddy takes a lot of pictures for me" she tickles Trixie under her chin, causing her to break into a fit of giggles.

"Well it was great meeting you, and Jack good luck with the promotion, let me know how it goes!"

He blushes and smiles shyly. "Thanks, Ms. Steele, we'll see you tomorrow!"

I watch as the three of them walk off together.

* * *

It's Thursday afternoon and I'm currently seated in a chair at Esclava, a high class salon downtown. As I scan over the menu of services, I start to feel nervous. This place is expensive! I'm a kindergarten teacher for crying out loud, I can't possibly afford a 200 haircut. What was Carol thinking?

I lean over and frantically whisper to her.

"Carol, how are we going to afford this?" She looks away from her magazine and rolls her eyes at me.

"Ana, don't worry about it, it's my treat. Or should I say, George's treat?" She pulls out a black Amex. _Where the hell did she get that?_

"Is George your Dom?" I look around to make sure nobody hears us.

"Yes and he takes good care of me. And he's letting me spoil myself and my friend, so no more stressing out, okay?" I appreciate the offer, but I don't feel right taking something that wasn't meant for me.

"But Carol, we could've gone somewhere else and you wouldn't have to spend too much. Can I at least pay for my mani/pedi?"

"No" she says firmly "I told you, I'm your kink guru. I will guide you on the journey to submission and part of that journey includes me making sure that you're not a complete bundle of nerves for your first scene. Now figure out what you're doing and relax." She goes back to reading her magazine.

I sit back and sigh. I owe her so much.

"I'm paying you back you know?"

"You can pay me back by having a good time this weekend. And then filling me in on all the juicy details. Deal?"

"Deal"

I contemplate getting a simple cut and style; I don't want to change too much. But I would like some layers and maybe some highlights. That's not too drastic, right? I think Christian will actually like it. I reflect on how far Christian and I have come. There was a time we couldn't be in the same room because we bumped heads too much. He was an arrogant control freak and according to him, I was a stubborn know-it-all. Yet here I am, wondering if he'll like my new hairstyle. Talk about a change of heart!

Once Carol and I have made our final decisions, we are both introduced to our stylists. Carol is paired off with a redhead just like herself; the two walk away smiling and laughing over their shared hair color. I, on the other hand, have been paired with the Ice Queen, for all I know. She doesn't smile or laugh at all. Quite frankly, she gives me the creeps. She has golden blonde hair that she wears in a tight bun atop her head. Her face looks tampered with, almost as if she went overboard on the Botox. It makes her stiff, almost like a wax figure; I don't like it one bit. She's wearing an all black dress with a low cut neckline; it lets her show off her ridiculously large chest, which I'm sure is fake. She just comes off as trying to hard.

"So what will you be doing this afternoon?" She attempts to smile but it looks like she's in pain.

"Um, just a cut and style, maybe some highlights?"

"Hmm" she says and she reaches forward to grab my face. She turns my face left and then right while she contemplates what to do.

"Yes, I know exactly what I'll do. Come with me" She says authoritatively. I quickly stand and follow her to the shampoo station. I look over to see Carol animatedly talking with her stylist as she washes her hair. No surprise there, everybody loves her.

"Sit" she says, pointing to the chair. I quickly obey and sit down rather awkwardly.

"Now" she says, "How do you feel about bangs?"

A few hours later my hair is cut and styled; And it looks amazing! My new bangs shape my face nicely and make me seem a bit edgier. It also makes me feel ten times sexier. My caramel highlights make my hair look so full of life. On top of that, I got a mani/pedi as well as a Brazilian wax; that was all Carol's idea. But I can't deny that I look and feel like a new woman!

"You're not gonna be able to walk come Sunday" Carol says as I look over my reflection in the mirror. She looks great as well. Her bold red hair flows down her backs in waves. She kind of looks like Ariel, from the Little Mermaid.

"I hope that's not the case. I still have to be at work on Monday"

"I'm serious Ana, you've got the bod and now you're looking hot as hell with that new haircut. He's not letting you leave that apartment" I blush at the thought.

"Well that is what I was kinda of hoping for" We both break out into a fit of giggles.

"I take it you're pleased?" My stylist, who's name I still don't know, comes over to stand beside me.

"I love it, thank you so much! I would've never thought to get bangs" She smiles, or attempts to do so. She really should lighten up on the plastic surgery.

"Well I'm happy to know you're satisfied. Do come again ladies" She saunters off to the back of the salon.

"Is it or me or does she give you the creeps?" Carol asks me.

"No, it's not just you. I've been here a few times, she's actually the owner. Occasionally, she'll step in for other stylists. But she's a frigid one, and also kind of sleazy. I mean, come on, how much cleavage does one girl need to show!" We giggle as we exit the shop. I say goodbye to Carol and decide to head home. It's the earliest I've ever been home from work and I plan to sit back and relax for the rest of the day.

* * *

Later that evening, as I'm reading in bed, I hear my phone vibrating on my nightstand. I see that it's Christian calling me, and so I answer immediately.

"Hi Christian"

"Ana, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm just doing some reading before bed"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were quite the bookworm"

"Yup. Ever since I learned how to read"

"Well how was your day?" He asks me.

"It was good. I had early dismissal today, there was an administrative meeting or something like that. I went to the salon with Carol afterwards" There's a brief silence on the other end.

"Salon? You didn't do anything drastic, did you?" I roll my eyes at his question.

"No Sir. I got bangs and some highlights. I even got a wax"

"Send me a picture" he says to me.

"Of my wax?" I've never taken any sort of nude photo of myself, let alone sent it to someone.

"No Ana, of your hair. As for the waxing, I'll inspect that tomorrow" He says the last part seductively; the thought sends a shiver down my spine.

I quickly snap a pic and send it to him. Hopefully he likes it. If he doesn't, I'm not sure what I could do to fix it.

"The bangs suit you. They bring out your eyes. I like it very much" I let out a sigh of relief. I would hate to make him angry before we even have our first scene.

"Well I'm glad that I could please you Sir"

"You're learning already" he says playfully. I have to admit, I like this Christian. He's a lot easier to get along with.

"How are you feeling though? Any concerns or questions you wanted to ask me?"

"No Christian, I mean I was feeling insecure about things yesterday, but Carol snapped me out of it. I want to do this Christian."

"Well I'm glad Carol can be there for you when I can't. But just know there's nothing for you to be insecure about. I think you're perfect" He says the last part softly, more so to himself than to me.

"What I meant to say was, I think you'll be the perfect sub. You're open minded about things. And that's mainly what I want you to be."

"Well I am, just promise you'll go easy on me okay?"

"Of course Ana, I won't ever give you something you can't handle. But if you trust me, I can take you places you've never even dreamed of"

I clench my thighs together at the thought. My breathing changes; it's enough for him to notice.

"You know it's going to be good, don't you baby?" His deep baritone voice rings in my ear, fueling my arousal.

"Yes" My voice is breathy and filled with need. How can he do this to me over the phone?

"Just remember Ms. Steele, no touching yourself. I want all your pleasure this weekend. And I will have it"

"Yes Sir" He can have it, I'll gladly give it to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow . Try to get some rest. You'll need it"

"Goodnight Christian" I hang up and lay my head on my pillow.

For the first time this whole week, I'm not nervous. I'm excited. A whole weekend of pleasure and trying new things.

I can't wait.

* * *

 _ **AN: So the next chapter will be their first scene and it will be in Christian's POV. I'll be posting it on Valentine's Day of course! Also, I'm almost done with collecting images for the Pinterest page, so I expect to have that up as well. Leave a review, tell me what you thought of this chapter!**_

 _ **xoxoxo Rouge**_


	8. G is for Grey in Charge

**_AN: So some guest reviewer tried to leave a comment saying that because I was posting Ana & Christian's first scene on Valentine's Day, that I had no understanding of BDSM. They argued that it's a contractual relationship which has nothing to do with a romantic holiday. Excuse my french, but fuck them. If I want to post a steamy chapter with our favorite couple for Valentine's Day, then I'll do just that. And newsflash, Valentine's Day is just as much about sex as it is about romance. Why do you think lingerie companies make a killing? If you don't like when I decide to post particular chapters, then leave! I don't need the negativity and I will not allow other people to dictate how I write my story. I did that shit before, and I was miserable. I'm actually having fun now because I'm writing the way I want and I won't let anyone steal that joy from me. So here's a Valentine's Day treat for those who continue to support me. Sorry it's a little late, I just got in from my V-Day plans with the boyfriend. Leave a review and let me know what you think! _**

**_xoxoxo Rouge_**

 ** _I do not own Fifty Shades. All rights and privileges belong to E.L. James._**

* * *

 ** _'Chapter 7- G is for Grey in Charge_**

 _ **CPOV**_

Elena Lincoln is pissing me the fuck off. For the past several weeks, I have made attempts to get financial reports for the Esclava salons she owns. While she may be the owner, I'm her main financial supporter, and I would like to know how my investments are paying off. Yet, in typical Elena fashion, she has managed to skirt around the issue and brush me off. To say I'm fucking fed up wouldn't even begin to cover how I feel towards this woman. I hate people who waste my time; especially people who want things from me.

I sit in my office stewing over the Elena situation when Andrea rings me over the intercom.

"Mr. Grey? Mrs. Lincoln is here to see you"

Fuck! I told her to send over the reports, not pop in for a fucking visit. But Elena is a persistent one and if I don't handle her now, she'll keep coming back.

"Send her in" I tell Andrea. Let's get this shit over with.

A few moments later, Elena saunters into my office. Jesus, does this woman not know about color? She's wearing an all black power suit complimented by a white silk blouse. I can't help but notice the excessive amount of cleavage she's displaying. Ten years ago, it would've done something to me, but right now she looks ridiculous. I look at her face; she's definitely overdoing it with the Botox. Her skin looks too tight, like her face might split in half. She has not aged well at all.

"Christian, darling. How are you? I stand up from behind my desk to greet her. She kisses my cheek. I remind myself to scrub my face after she leaves.

"Elena, I assume that you're here to give me the financial reports?" I take a seat at my desk. She gives me one of those haughty laughs. It makes my skin crawl.

"Christian, why so formal? We're friends remember?" She crosses her legs as she takes a seat.

"Elena, I have been requesting these reports for three weeks. I have sent you several pieces of correspondence and yet you continue to ignore me. And now you have the audacity to saunter into my office without the one thing I've asked you for, and ask why I'm being so formal? Has your hair dye fried your fucking brain?"

She remains unaffected and even has a smirk on her face.

"I knew you would be like this. Veronica told me that you terminated her contract. I can't imagine why. I thought you were satisfied with her"

"Elena, we are not having this conversation. Not now, not ever" I refuse to let her know about Ana, especially after Ana made her feelings clear about Elena.

"Well somebody is touchy." she says condescendingly. "It looks like I'll have to find you a new sub. Or maybe, I, could fill in" She stands up and comes to sit on my desk, right in front of me. She sticks her chest out, giving me a better view of her tits. She had work done on them a few years ago, but I still think they look terrible. I think I'm going to be sick.

"Elena, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" My voice is deceptively soft, masking my frustration.

"Darling, don't you remember how good we were? No one has ever satisfied you like I have. Why don't we give it another go?" She's practically salivating over me. She goes to reach for my crotch, but I grab her hand and shove her away.

"Get the fuck off my desk" I growl.

"Darling, you're going to implode if you keep carrying on like this. I can see it now" She gets off and struts back to her seat.

"For the last fucking time Elena, my personal life is none of your concern. What should be your concern is convincing me not to pull my backing when you can't even provide me the basic financial reports that I have requested. Are you intentionally trying to piss me the fuck off or are you just that dense?"

She continues to stare at me, with that ridiculous grin on her face. I question if she even heard a word I said.

"Darling I know this isn't you. You're stressed and taking it out on me"

I sigh in exasperation and run my hands through my hair. I've never hit a woman, but I'll consider it for Elena. Then again, she would probably like it.

"Allow me to clarify things for the last fucking time Elena. Either you get me those fucking reports or I take away all of my backing. Every single penny Elena. I will leave you with absolutely nothing. I am through with the mind games. When I ask for something, I expect it to be done. Keep fucking with me Elena, I dare you. You know what I'm capable of."

She rolls her eyes and it takes all my restraint not to jump over this desk and throttle her.

"Relax Christian. I'll get you the damn reports. And I'll also bring you some new subs to look over. The sooner you get back in control, the better you'll feel" Oh if only she knew what I had planned tonight.

"I'm only interested in the financial reports Elena, nothing else"

"So you say daring, But I know just what you need." She tries to make her voice huskier, but it's only further pissing me off. She still doesn't understand that I mean business.

"I mean it. One fucking week. If I don't have those reports, I start withdrawing my backing. Starting with the biggest loan. I will not hesitate to fuck you over if you continue to cross me"

She narrows her eyes at me and gets into her Domme stance. That has no effect on me and it hasn't since the day I decided to become a Dom myself.

"Is that a threat Mr. Grey?" I throw my head back and laugh.

"If you can't figure out by now that I am as serious as a heart attack, then I feel sorry for you. One week Mrs. Lincoln"

Elena shoots me one last glare before taking off in a huff. Thank God, I got rid of her. If she knows what's good for her, then she'll get me those reports ASAP. But then again, this is Elena. She never makes things easy.

I take a minute to calm myself; today is Friday, which means tonight will be my first scene with Ana. I've had this scene planned for the past week and I'm more than excited. Never did I think Ana would ever agree to be my sub; but she did and I want to do right by her.

She mentioned something about being insecure; I can't imagine what for. Ana is an amazing woman, she's beautiful, smart, funny. What could she feel insecure about? I commit myself to getting to the bottom of that.

My day drags on. I have meetings and phone conferences to keep me occupied, but my mind is still filled with thoughts of Ana. I briefly consider sending her a text, letting her know she's on my mind. But I remind myself that I'm her Dom, not her boyfriend. I don't do the hearts and flowers shit. And that especially includes sappy text messages.

* * *

It's finally 5 o'clock and I'm ready to leave the office. I practically sprint to the car and have Taylor speed to Escala. Once we arrive, I head to my room and change into something more comfortable. I take out my playroom jeans and lay them on my bed. I can't wait to change into those later. I go to the kitchen and check in on dinner. Gail tells me that she is making chicken cordon bleu with steamed vegetables. I make my way to the wine cellar and select my favorite bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon. Ana texts me and lets me know that she is on her way to my apartment. I try to remain cool on the outside, even though I'm freaking out on the inside. Ana is coming over to do a scene with me. She's actually my sub!

The lovely Ms. Steele arrives about 15 minutes later. She's wearing a beige knit sweater dress that comes to her knees. Her hair looks stunning on her. She sent me pictures of her new haircut but they sure don't do her justice. The way the bangs frame her face make her so much more enticing. I can't help but stare. She walks toward me and I reach out to pull her close to me. I bring my mouth to hers and all the tension melts away as our lips meld together.

She pulls away and looks up at me through her lashes.

"Hi" she says softly.

"Hi yourself" I give her a quick peck on the lips.

"I hope you have an appetite" I say as I guide her to the dining room. "Gail has prepared an excellent meal for us"

"Well I'm glad to hear that. I am quite hungry"

We both take a seat at the table as Gail comes and serves us. The meal looks delicious and pairs nicely with the wine.

Ana and I discuss the Halloween party that the school is hosting tomorrow. Elliot had this idea that our family go with a Grease themed group costume. The guys will dress up as the T-Birds and the ladies will be dressed as the Pink Ladies, of course.. He's keeping it as a secret from Kate, since Grease happens to be her favorite movie. Even Ava is in on it. The only reason I even agreed to go along with the plan was because Ava gave me those puppy dog eyes and her signature pout. How could I say no?

"So Christian, are you ready to put on your leather jacket tomorrow?" She smiles slyly at me as she sips on her wine.

"I can't say that I'm thrilled about it, but I am looking forward to doing something with my family" In the past, I would avoid interacting with my family. I've always felt somewhat unworthy of their love. But with Kate marrying Elliot and Ava being born, I've felt a stronger need to stick around.

"Well I think it's a cute idea. I know I can't wait to put my costume on"

"And I can't wait to take it off of you" I decide to get right to the point. I want her now.

She lets out a soft gasp as her cheeks redden. She looks so alluring right now.

"In fact" I say pointedly, "I can't wait to get you naked right now"

She bites down on her bottom lip and I feel my dick instantly harden in my pants. God, I want her so much.

I check to see if she's eaten and I see that her plate is cleared.

"You were right about your appetite. I'm pleased to see that you're eating"

"I'm happy that I can please you, Sir" I can feel my dick straining against my pants, desperate to be release. I need to get her into my playroom immediately.

I stand up and reach out for her to take my hand.

"Come" I say. I feel my stance become straighter, harder. I'm feeling more in control. I'm in charge.

Ana complies and I lead her up the stairs. I stop just outside one of the spare bedrooms and open the door.

"This will be your room when you're here for the weekend. My room is right down the hall" I point in the direction of my room.

She frowns at the idea.

"So I won't be sleeping with you?"

"No I'm afraid not. I don't sleep well and I wouldn't want to disturb you." That is partially true. But I don't want to tell her flat out that I suffer from night terrors due to my fucked up childhood. I don't need her pity.

She seems unconvinced by my response but chooses to say nothing. I continue to lead her to the playroom and stop outside the door.

"You can back out now if you want to. I'll understand if you-"

She puts her finger to my lips, silencing me.

"Christian, I want to do this"

Relief flows through me as I open the door to the playroom and step inside. I take in the smell; leather, citrus, and dark wood fill my senses. They're are all very sensual aromas. I feel at ease in this room; I'm in my element. And I can't wait to show Ana some things. I lead her into the middle of the room and face her.

"When you're in here, you are completely mine. To do with as I see fit." I say each word slowly and deliberately. I can see that she's affected by me. Her chest rises and falls erratically and her eyes are hooded over with lust.

"You will address me as Sir when we are in here and you will refrain from making eye contact, unless I tell you so. You are to do exactly as I say, do you understand?" I ask for good measure.

"Yes" she says softly, looking down at her hands.

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir" She continues to look down at the floor. So far, so good.

I tell her to take her shoes off, which she does gracefully. I watch carefully as she moves, taking in the details of her movements. She has an incredible body and I can't wait to indulge in it, in many different ways.

She stands back in front of me, keeping her eyes on the floor. I lean forward and grab the hem of her dress. Slowly, I pull it over her head and look at the beauty standing before me. She's wearing a blue lace lingerie set that compliments her creamy skin. I walk around, taking in every part of her. She's got a fantastic ass; I hope to claim it one day. Chris! She's magnificent.

Standing behind her, I angle her head to the side, gaining access to her neck. I run my nose along the exposed skin, inhaling in her scent.

"You smell absolutely divine Anastasia" I whisper in her ear before placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. I hear her moan.

"Quiet" I hiss. "I didn't give you permission to make any noise"

I begin to braid her hair like I've done with all my subs. I relish in the soft feel of her luscious hair. I lean forward and inhale her scent once more. Damn, she's so intoxicating!

I unclasp her bra and taking both straps, slowly pull them down her arms. My fingers brush against her skin and she shivers slightly.

I stand in front of her and take in the sight of her perfect breasts. The soft creamy mounds sit high on chest and fit perfectly in my hands. I brush my finger against her pert pink nipples, and watch as she shivers again. This is going to be fun.

"When we're in here Anastasia, I want you to be dressed like this. No bra, just your panties. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir" Her breathing is shallow and full of need.

"Good girl. When I tell you to come in here, I expect you to kneel over there" I point to a spot by the door. "Do it".

She saunters over to the spot and gets down on her knees. I stand in front of her and adjust the width between her knees. I tell her to sit back on her heels with her hands flat on her thighs. She gets into position and keeps her head down. She's doing great.

"Will you remember this position Anastasia?"

"Yes Sir" Those words fuel my arousal.

"Good. Now stay here and don't move"

I make my way to my room and quickly change into my playroom. They're faded and ripped but I like the look and fit of them. The jeans hang from my hips and do little to conceal my arousal. Taking a deep breath, I head back into the playroom. I see that Ana is still in the same position, and doesn't appear to have moved. Oh I will reward her for doing so well.

I walk over to the wall where I hang some of my instruments. I select a simple black leather riding crop. This will be a good introduction for her. I walk over and stand in front her again.

"Anastasia, stand up" She quickly does as told.

"You may look at me" Her stunning blue eyes instantly calm me. I consider forgoing the no looking rule.

"What are you safewords?" This is the most important part. A Dom has to trust his sub to communicate with him; to alert him to when she's reaching her limit. Safewords are meant to ensure that.

"Red and yellow, Sir" she says. Alright, let's get this show on the road.

I take her hand and lead her to the 's cross. Before restraining her, I take her hand and swat her a few times with the riding crop. She doesn't react terribly and I take it as a sign to continue. Once I properly secure her in the cuffs, I step back and admire her body.

"Well Ms. Steele, you look mighty fine tied up like this" I begin to walk around her, trailing the ride crop across her skin. She shifts and squirms a little.

"You're so responsive" I whisper in her ear as I stand behind her. "But you're going to have to keep still"

I quickly swat her across her ass. She jumps in surprise.

"I mean it Anastasia. Stay still or I won't let you come" I don't want to deprive her of an orgasm, since it is her first scene. But rules are rules and she must learn to control herself.

I trail the crop around her navel and then dip it down to her sweet spot. I run it over the fabric of her panties and watch as she fights to stay quiet. She's exquisite.

I swat her repeatedly on her sex and watch her fight to control herself. Her forehead shines with a thin layer of perspiration. I flick the crop over her nipples repeatedly, alternating between the left and right one. Still, she takes it, biting down on her lip to keep from screaming. My dick is hard as stone, and it's begging to be set free. I lay into her, alternating flicks on her buttocks, her breast, her sex. It's incredible to watch her take this so well.

"Does that feel good?" I can hear the arousal in my voice. I can't wait to bury myself deep in this woman.

"Yes " she breathes out. I flick the crop across her buttocks.

"Yes what?" I growl.

"Yes Sir" she whimpers. Her breathing is beyond shallow, she's so ready to cum.

I lean down in front of her and run my nose up along her panties, inhaling her womanly scent. I slowly peel off her panties and discover just how aroused she is. She's soaking! I notice that she's completely bare, compliments of the wax. I love that she's so exposed, it allows me to see all of her. I slip two fingers into her tight pussy and feel her clench around me. She lets out a soft moan.

"Oh you're so wet for me baby. You're ready to come aren't you?"

"Yes Sir, please. Please let me come Sir"

"Shh, not yet baby." I whisper in her ear. I'm not done with her just yet.

Kneeling in front of her, I throw both her legs over my shoulder and dip my head between my legs. She lifts her pelvis slightly, giving me perfect access to her sweet spot. I allow my tongue to dance over her velvety lips, caressing them gently before sucking both into my mouth. I hear her breathe become more erratic. I stop, giving her a minute to calm down before I bury my face between her legs once again. As I taste her clit, I slip two fingers into her tight pussy, massaging her walls. I feel her insides begin to quiver, so I know she's close. I withdraw my fingers and stand to face her again. Her eyes are completely hooded over, and there's a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Please Sir, please let me come" She's practically panting. My dick is so hard, it's starting to hurt. Undoing the buttons on my jeans, I tell Ana to wrap her legs around me; she does as she's told and I position myself at her opening. I stare intently into her lust filled eyes and slam into her. She throws her head back and comes loudly, her soft velvet walls contracting all around me. I watch her face contort in pleasure and continue to pound into her, my face buried in her neck. It's deep this way and I relish in how incredible she feels. She's so tight! Ana moans wantonly, still recovering from her first orgasm. I feel her begin to quiver around me and I know the second one is close. I continue to thrust into her, fucking her senselessly. This is what heaven must feel like. Ana's second orgasm is drawing closer, so I reach between us. I pinch her clit while continuing to slam into her and it sets her over the edge.

"Come Ana, give it to me!" She detonates around me, causing me to explode violently inside her. My senses are overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure flowing through me. We both gasp for air as we stare into each others eyes. That was better than any sub I've ever had. Ana still pulses around me. I quickly withdraw from her and untie her from the cross. I sink to the floor with her in my arms. Our erratic breathing echoes throughout the room.

"How was that?" I ask her as I try to catch my breath. That was definitely one of the strongest orgasms I've ever had.

"Wow" she says. I gaze at how relaxed she looks. That is the face of someone who's been thoroughly fucked.

"Just wow?" I ask. I stand and help her off of the floor.

"I'd like to do that again." she smiles coyfully. _Yes!_ I'm happy to see that she enjoyed it so much.

"Go kneel by the door again. I'm not finished with you yet." I give her a slap on the ass as she saunters over the spot by the door.

"Yes, Sir" I watch as she gets into position just like I taught her, and keeps her head down.

Oh Ms. Steele, welcome to my world.

* * *

 _ **A** **N: Pinterest should be up by Tuesday or Wednesday. I'll be posting again next Sunday. I hope you liked this chapter. There's more lemons where that came from! ;)**_


	9. H is for Hot & Heavy

**APOV**

I wake up slightly disoriented. The walls; they're not the soft periwinkle that I'm accustomed to. I sit up to stretch; my aching muscles cry out in protest. _Jeez!_ What exactly did I do last night? My mind briefly flashes to an image of Christian standing before; my skin tingles as I recall the sensual bites of the riding crop. My thighs involuntarily clench together. Oh I definitely remember now. I had my first scene with Christian last night; my cheeks heat up as I play the night over in my head. His hands, his mouth, gosh they felt amazing! And those orgasms! I lost count after the third one. Now I see what Carol was talking about!

I climb out of bed as best as I can without straining myself further. Christian really put me through the ringer last night; I think I lost consciousness after my last orgasm. Either that or I was so exhausted that I knocked out. I don't even remember him putting me to bed! I walk to the in suite with a noticeable pep in my step. I stop in front of the mirror and glance over myself. I have a serious case of sex hair; it's sticking out everywhere. I try my best to tame it and exasperatedly give up, opting to put it into a messy bun. I scan over the rest of my face. My eyes shine bright; the blues of my irises look bolder. My lips look slightly bruised; my fingers trace over them as I recall Christian's passionate kisses. Surprisingly, I like how I look right now. I feel awake, sexy and sensual. This is what I've wanted to feel like. Who would've thought a night as Christian's sub would make me feel like this?

With a newfound confidence, I jump into the shower. For some reason, Shania Twain's "I Feel Like A Woman" comes into my head and soon I'm singing at the top of my lungs.

 _No inhibitions make no conditions_

 _Get a little outta line_

 _I ain't gonna act politically correct_

 _I only want to have a good time_

 _The best thing about being a woman_

 _Is the prerogative to have a little fun and_

 _Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady_

 _Men's shirts, short skirts_

 _Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style_

 _Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction_

 _Color my hair, do what I dare_

 _Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel_

 _Man! I feel like a woman!_

I sway my hips as the warm water from the shower falls on my skin. This is a new Ana and I feel like I can take on the world!

After I get out of the shower, I hum to myself while looking for something to wear. I brought my own clothes, but I know that part of the contract states I have to wear the clothes Christian picks out when I'm with him. I go to the large closet in the room and open up the doors. My eyes grow wide as I take in how filled it is with clothing. Prada, Dolce & Gabbana, and Christian Louboutin are some of the brand labels I recognize; the rest are all unfamiliar to me, but they look expensive. I look through some of the lingerie; so much satin and silk. I pick a black satin camisole with lace trimmings, along with the matching panties. It's from Agent Provocateur; a brand I've never heard from. They must be a high class brand, because this camisole alone costs $225. It fits me perfectly and I wonder how Christian knew what size to get. I'll have to ask him at some point.

I decide to put on some of this jasmine scented lotion Carol made me buy. It's a very enticing scent and I can't wait to see how Christian reacts to it. I glance over myself one last time; I look really good. It's only 9 o'clock, so I imagine Christian is still sleeping in his room. I take it upon myself to get breakfast started and head down to the kitchen.

Thankfully Christian's fridge is fully stocked and I have everything I need. I decided to keep it simple and make pancakes with bacon. It reminds me of my childhood and growing up with Ray. On the weekends, we'd cook together and sit at the kitchen table to eat. I'd tell Ray about my week, how school was going and he'd listen; he actually cared what I had to say. I cherished those times so much, and it saddens me to think I'll never have them again.

 _Okay, get yourself together girl._ This is not the time to be thinking of this. I wipe the few tears that have managed to slip out. It's a good morning; I should be in a happy mood. I hook my phone up to one of the speakers and find a playlist that suits my mood. _Old school? 2000's Throwback?_ What to pick? I settle on a Girls Power playlist and get to cooking. The songs put me into a groove and I dance around the kitchen as I put together breakfast.

At one point, Spice Girls come on and I all but lose my shit. I am in full karaoke mode, swaying my hips and using the spatula as my mic. I don't think I've ever had this much energy on a Saturday morning.

 _Slam it to the left_

 _If you're having a good time_

 _Shake it to the right_

 _If you know that you feel fine_

 _Chicas to the front_

 _Uh Uh go round_

 _Slam it to the left_

 _If you're having a good time_

 _Shake it to the right_

 _If you know that you feel fine_

 _Chicas to the front_

 _Hi Ci Ya_

 _Hold tight!_

 _La la la la la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la la_

It isn't until I do this dramatic spin that I notice a shirtless Christian has been standing there the whole time; he just got a front row seat to my performance. He gazes at me with a cheeky grin on his face. My eyes trail down to his well defined abs; I knew he was built but, my God! That's definitely an eight pack. Why didn't I notice this last night? I see that his pajama pants are hanging off his hips, giving me a perfect view of his v-line. My pulse races at the sight of him; I even feel my nipples stiffen under my shirt. Shit, I want him now.

"Please, Miss Steele. Don't let me interrupt"

I stand there like a deer in headlights. I just don't want to look away. He saunters over to me, taking graceful and deliberate steps. He stops in front of me and dips his head to my neck. His hands grab onto my waist, pulling me closer to him. I feel him run his nose along the nape of my neck, inhaling my scent.

"Hmm, I thought I smelled jasmine when I came downstairs"

He plants a soft, but sensual kiss on my clavicle. I let out a low moan as a shudder goes through me. _He just doesn't play fair_.

"I like that very much Ms. Steele" he whispers against my skin.

He brings his hand to the back of my head and pulls me in for a kiss. It's a gentle yet passionate kiss that leaves me breathless and needy. His lips meld perfectly against mine and he sucks on my bottom lip before pulling away. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears and the muscles in my belly clench. _Screw breakfast, take me back into the playroom Sir!_

"Relax Ana, there will be plenty of time for us to play some more"

He rubs his thumb across my bottom lip before heading to the fridge. He grabs a bottle of water and sits on the counter. His swings his feet as his takes a sip. It's so unlike him yet natural at the same time. He looks like the carefree 27 year old that he is.

"So what's for breakfast this morning?"

"P-pancakes and bacon, Sir" I stutter, finally finding my voice. Thankfully none of the food has burned.

"Hmm, can't wait. Last night has left me with quite an appetite" He smiles at me coyly. _Same here pal, but I'm not talking about food._

"Well I'm just about done with everything. Would Sir like to eat in here or the dining room?"

I look up to see he has a frown on his face. Oh no, did I do something wrong?

"Is everything okay, Sir?"

"Ana, you don't have to call me Sir outside of when we play. Don't get me wrong, it's hot as fuck. But when we're together like this, you can call me by my name."

Now it's my turn to frown. I signed the contract like any of his other subs, so why should we act any differently?

"With all due respect _Sir_ , but did you allow your previous subs to call you by your name?"

"No, they knew the rules."

"As do I. So why should I be treated any differently, _Sir_?"

Aggravated, he runs his hands through his hair. It's actually kind of cute.

"Ana, the entire nature of our relationship is different. I didn't have a relationship with my subs outside of our weekends. We barely even spoke most of the time. But you and I have a history. I would even go as far to say we're friends. So please, no calling me Sir outside of a scene okay?"

I let his words sink in for a minute. On one hand, I want the full sub experience; I want to experience what he had with those other women. But on the other hand, I like that what we have is different. It makes me think our relationship is special.

"Okay, so I'll only call you Sir when we're, intimate. Any other rules you'd like to reconsider?"

He appears to think it over before shaking his head.

"Not that I can think of, but I'm sure another will come up. Please don't think I don't want this with you Ana, because I do. But I don't want to lose what we have. I actually like having you around"

He runs his hands through his hair as he stares off with a bewildered look on his face. I watch the muscles in his arm flex as he moves.

"Well I'm happy to know you think so highly of me. I kind of feel the same"

Now that I think of it, we are kind of friends. Sure we don't hang out alone, it's usually whenever the Greys have a family event. But I know if I needed something, he'd be willing to help.

"Before we eat Ana, I have to know. How was last night?"

Christian gets down from the counter and comes to stand next to me.

"Be honest, did I hurt you or do too much?" The concern in his voice melts my heart.

"Well I did wake up a little sore but I like it. It reminds me of what we did last night?" I feel the familiar spread of warmth in my cheeks. _Oh boy, did we do so much last night._

"And? Would you do it again?" He grey eyes peer into me, almost pleading.

"Christian, I loved every second of it. I am definitely looking forward to going back in there"

He lets out a sigh of relief and I see his shoulders drop as the tension leaves his body. He then flashes his panty dropping smile.

"Good, because I intend to bring you into that room several more times this weekend".

He playfully smacks my ass. I jump as an exciting jolt of pleasure hits my core, leaving me weak in the knees. _What the hell was that?_

He winks at me as he goes to grab plates from the cabinet.

"I'll set the table" he says with a playful grin on his face.

* * *

 ** _CPOV_**

After breakfast, I help Ana clean the dishes and put them away. I think that might be the first time I've ever done the dishes in my own apartment; Gail is usually in charge of it. I never even helped my subs clean up. With Ana, it's so different. I want to spend as much time with her as possible. _Christ!_ What am I saying? She's my sub, I shouldn't be having these feelings toward her. But then again I've felt this way about Ana for a long time. I've always wanted to have her in some way. And last night was perfect; I don't think I've ever felt so satisfied after a scene. I even slept pretty well afterwards.

I tell Ana that I have some emails to look over and I'll only be an hour tops. She has to leave for the school at 2 to help set up for the Halloween party. Fucking Elliot came up with this group costume idea and to be honest, I'm not looking forward to it. I love my family, but I'm not the dressing up type. I don't even celebrate Halloween, it's a childish holiday. I do plan to take Ana into the playroom before she leaves so I should be relaxed enough to put up with my childish brother for the night.

As I sit at my desk, I try to focus on my work but I just can't. Knowing Ana is upstairs looking sexy as fuck, is distracting me. I could see her taut nipples sticking out through her shirt when I came into the kitchen. And she smelled divine this morning, I almost took her right there.

I feel my dick strain against my boxers; thinking about her has left me standing at full attention. I try to think of something else; maybe that'll help it go down. I think of business proposals, emails, board meetings. Anything to get my mind off Ana. But it's no use; my mind is consumed with thoughts of Ana. Her sweet ass in those satin and lace panties. Those soft lips. Those eyes that I could just get lost in. _Christ!_ I need her now.

 _ **Ms. Steele would you please step into my office?- C**_

I need relief ASAP; I'm so hard it's almost painful. I slide my pants down to my ankles, freeing my throbbing erection. I think this would be a perfect opportunity to test Ana's oral skills. I make a quick note to email Taylor and tell him to turn off the camera in my study. With my other subs, I wouldn't have cared. But I don't want anyone seeing Ana in the throes of passion; that is for my eyes only.

I hear a faint knock at the door, and see Ana pop her head in. I know she can't see my dick from that angle, so she's completely unaware of what I called her for.

"You asked for me Mr. Grey?" Her sweet voice fills the room.

"I did. I actually have something that needed to be taken care of. Would you come over here?"

She walks into the room and I see that she's still wearing the cami set. Perfect. She walks over to me and sees me stroking my throbbing erection.

"I was trying to get some work done but I couldn't stop thinking about your sweet ass in those panties. What should I do about this?"

My voice sounds soft, but I'm in full Dom mode right now. I plan to take her into the playroom, but not until I get some relief.

She smiles at me coyly. "What would you like me to do about it, Sir?"

 _Oh she's good._

"I want you to wrap the soft lips of yours around my dick" Her eyes grow wide and I see her lick her lips slowly.

She drops to her knees and takes my dick in her hand. Using her thumb, she spreads a small bead of lubrication all over the head. A low groan escapes my throat. I watch as she pumps her fist up and down my erect shaft. My hips slowly rock in the same rhythm. _God, this woman is going to kill me_. I feel my heartbeat quicken and my balls tensing up; my thighs grow taut as she continues to work my dick faster.

I almost explode right then when she parts her pretty lips and licks the tip. She swirls her tongue around the head and take me fully in her mouth. I feel my toes curl as she bobs her head up and down my shaft;I let out a deep groan as she continues her assault on me. _Christ!_ I gently cradle the back of her head as she sucks me off; the feeling is heavenly. But I don't want to come this way; I'm not done with her yet.

"Stop, I don't want to come like this"

She releases me with a loud pop. Her eyes are bright, her face is flushed; she's so captivating right now. I reach down and feel between her legs. _Fuck!_ She's soaked.

"You're wet for me aren't you baby?" I slowly dip my finger inside her. She's dripping.

"Yes sir" she replies breathlessly.

I could take her to the playroom but I can't wait. I need her now; I'll take her right on this desk.

I quickly stand up, bringing her with me. I clear my desk with one swift motion; I'll worry about the mess later. I guide her to the edge of the desk and have her sit.

"Lie back" I tell her.

I slowly slide her panties off; Now I have the perfect view of her beautiful pussy.

I slide the cami up until it's around her wrists, keeping her bound. Her perfect breasts are right there on display for me. Such a beautiful sight.

"Oh Ms. Steele, you look mighty fine like this"

 ** _APOV_**

My pulse is racing so fast. Anticipating his next move is driving me crazy. He trails kisses along my neck, down my chest. He stops at my breasts and takes one erect nipple into his mouth. The feeling is incredible. I feel Christian slide his hands up along my thighs and I can't help the moan that slips out.

"Shh, baby just feel it"

His deep baritone voice soothes me as I feel my clit throb with need. Christian continues kissing down my body and presses his mouth to the inside of my thigh. I bite down on my lip to keep from crying out. He begins to retrace his kisses, trailing up my thigh, inching closer and closer to my sweet spot. He's teasing me and he's doing it oh so well. Finally he reaches my clit and I feel the muscles in my legs tighten as he fondles it with his tongue. He alternates between slow and quick flicks that keep my body on edge.

"Don't come until I say so" _You tell me that now when I'm so close?_

His head dips back between my legs and he resumes his assault. A shiver goes through me as he trails his fingertip along my opening. He gently sucks on my sensitive clit and I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head. This is it. This is how I die. Death by orgasm on Christian's desk. Who would've thought it would end this way?

My fevered breaths echo throughout the room as Christian relentlessly stimulates my clit. I feel my core clench around his fingers as he strokes me with such vigor between my delicate folds. I feel an intense pressure build up within my center, getting tighter and tighter, sending me closer to the edge.

"Sir, please I need to come" If he keeps it up, I'm going to explode. I know I won't be able to hold it off.

"Not yet" he says as he continues to stroke me vigorously. I feel his finger move in the "come hither" motion and I know I'm a goner.

"Come for me Ana" he says just as I feel an intense explosion of pleasure between my thighs that has me seeing stars. Christian swiftly sits me up and turns me so that I'm bent over the desk.

He smacks me hard on the ass before slamming hard into me. Another orgasm rips through me sending further into euphoria. Waves of pleasure pulse through me as Christian continues to thrust into me relentlessly. He grips my waist tightly and pounds on; the feeling is exquisite. I feel my core begin to tremble, signaling that I'm ready to come again. It's only 11 o'clock and I'm about to have my third orgasm. Just when I think he'll let me come, he stops; stilling inside me. I moan in protest.

"Shh" he says "Just relax".  
He rolls his hips slowly, take his time with me. It feels amazing, and does the trick; the trembling feeling subsides. I focus on his movement and relish in the feel of him inside of me.

"That's it baby, nice and slow" he leans forward and whispers in my ear. I feel him reach around and tug on my nipples.

He picks up his pace again, and just like before he stops when my walls begin to quiver. He does this repeatedly, alternating between slow and steady. All the while, he places sensual kisses along my neck; at one point he nibbles my earlobe and it's a miracle I don't combust right there. My skin feels sensitive everywhere and I need relief right away.

He then grabs my waist with both hands and starts to drill into me; each stroke hittings my sweet spot and sending me closer to heaven. I am laying flat on his desk now, my legs parted and the room is filled with the echos of my moans. I know he's close and so am I. I'm a trembling mess beneath him, on the brink of ecstasy. This orgasm will definitely put me out, I can feel it. Just as I feel his body tense up, he reaches around and pinches my clit. A violent pleasure rips through me as Christian pulls my body tighter to his. I feel him spill into me, his dick pulsing inside of me as I cry out. We ride our orgasms out together and fall on the floor, my back to his front. He holds me close to him and I feel his heart beating wildly.

"That was beyond words" he says breathlessly. I wordlessly nod in agreement. That last orgasm completely stole my ability to speak.

The room is filled with the sounds of our labored breathing as we lie on the floor for a while. Christian strokes my hair tenderly and I moan in appreciation. I feel his dick stir against my ass. _This man is a goddamn machine!_

"Looks like you woke up the beast" he says and I can't help but giggle.

"You call your dick _the beast_ " Do all guys have secret nicknames for their dicks?

Christian laughs against my shoulder before smacking me on the ass. He's done that a lot this morning and surprisingly, I like it. We'll have to talk about this some more.

"Playroom. Ten minutes" He stands quickly as I sit up. He walks to the door and turns back to look at me.

"Don't keep me waiting Ms. Steele" he winks before leaving the room. I don't know how I'm going to survive these next orgasms that he will undoubtedly give me. But what can I say? What my Dom wants, my Dom gets.

* * *

 _ **Oh boy, oh boy, it's good to be back :)**_

 _ **xoxoxo Rouge**_


	10. I is for Infraction 1

**_Helloooo lovelies! Did you miss me? I know, I know. It's been so long and for that I am truly sorry. Right after I posted Chapter 9, I started a new job which brings its own challenges. But the best thing is that I'm getting married in two weeks! Ah! It's chaos in my house right now and even though it's not a huge affair, (fiance and I are eloping to Niagara Falls with just our families) I'm still stressed. And I've been running around like a madwoman trying to organize things. But today I finally had some free time and decided to get this chapter out. I've had it written for a while but didn't have the time to edit. So if there are any errors or mistakes, I apologize. I just really wanted to get this out for you guys. Hope you enjoy!_**

 **I do not own Fifty Shades. All rights & privileges belong to E.L. James**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9- I is for Infraction #1_**

 ** _CPOV_**

Jose fucking Rodriguez is officially on my shit list. I have spent practically all night watching this fucker fawn over Ana and it is making my blood boil. And I can't exactly make a scene with my whole family here; especially since they don't know about our relationship. But this Rodriguez fucker is seriously pissing me off. The whole time he has followed Ana around like some sad little puppy. Every assignment Ana got, Jose managed to be right there with her. Even when she took a few minutes to sit with the Greys and take pictures, Jose made sure to stay close. Practically salivating at the mouth. It isn't until he intentionally brushes up against Ana for the third time, that I snap. I need to get control of the situation before I throttle this guy in front of the entire school.

I see that Ana is working the pumpkin carving station with Carol when I saunter over to her. I'm not surprised that Jose is attracted to her; she's a stunningly beautiful woman. Even more so with her costume this evening. With the Grease theme Elliot chose, she's wearing one of those 1950s poodle skirts and the signature Pink Lady jacket. Her beautiful chestnut hair is tied back in a sleek high ponytail and around her neck is a polka dot ascot turned to the side. But what really puts the whole thing together is the pair of maroon cat eye glasses framing her bright cornflower blue eyes. She's giving off sexy librarian vibes and it's making my dick strain against my jeans.

I lightly tap Ana on her shoulder as I approach her.

"Excuse me Ms. Steele" She promptly spins around, clutching her chest in surprise.

"Christian, jeez you scared me. What can I do for you? Is everybody having fun?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you and yes everyone is enjoying themselves"

She frowns, concern etched on her face.

"So what's going on?" she asks confusedly.

I take my Dominant stance. _Focus Grey._

"Actually Ms. Steele, I was wondering if you and I can speak somewhere privately. Preferably now" My voice is deceptively soft yet with a slight edge to it. It's time I had a chat with my sub.

Ana gazes at me curiously.

"Uhh sure. Just let me get someone to cover me" She skips off to find one of her co-workers.

Carol gazes at me inquiringly with a slight grin on her face.

"Hello Ms. Fitzgerald" I say nonchalantly.

"Oh come off it Daddy Warbucks, no need to be so formal. We're practically family, now that you're showing my girl the ropes here. No pun intended." She winks conspiratorially.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I say casually. I'm not about to trade playroom stories at a school Halloween party.

Carol throws her head back and laughs; I swear she reminds me of Ros. Must be a redhead thing.

"Oh come on Grey. I'll give it you; you've got more self-control than most men. I thought you would've knocked Rodriguez on his ass after the first brush"

"So you notice it too?"

"Of course, it's painfully pathetic. It's just Ana's so damn naïve that she sees the good in everybody. Not to mention, your girl doesn't realize how much of a babe she is. Even tonight, here she is giving off naughty librarian vibes and all the single dads, and the married ones too, are suddenly interested in fucking pumpkins. We both know what they want, but Ana? She just thinks they're being good dads."

I hate to admit it but Carol is right. For as long as I've known Ana, she's been oblivious to any attention from the opposite sex. Countless friends of Elliot have hit on her or made a move and the woman doesn't even question it. She just thinks they were being friendly for Elliot's sake. All I want to do now is sock any man that even looks in her direction but I know that won't fly; she'd probably end our relationship right away.

I watch as Ana speaks with one of her colleagues; an older African American woman with long wavy locs. She smiles and waves Ana off as she starts to walk over here. Ana signals for me to follow her. I turn to Carol who winks at me.

"Go easy on her Daddy Warbucks" she says before going to set up a child's pumpkin.

"Who are you supposed to be anyway?" I ask. She's wearing a black crop top with black gloves and khaki pants. She looks like she's about to break into a house.

"For your information, I'm Kim Possible. You know badass redhead who saves the world from time to time?"

I stare at her blankly, having no clue who that is. Carol huffs in annoyance and rolls her eyes before setting up a pumpkin for one of the kids. What is it with women and eye rolling?

I follow Ana out of the school auditorium down a corridor; I quickly check to see that nobody is following us. She makes a right and stops in front of a door that she unlocks with a key. Upon entering, I realize it is the teacher's lounge. It looks to plain for my liking and I briefly make a note to donate money to the school for a new lounge. Ana deserves the absolute best.

I watch as Ana closes the door before locking it and lowering the blinds on the door window. Right as she turns around, I push her up against the door before bringing my lips down to hers. The kiss is demanding and possessive; the desire to make her mine fuels me as I part her lips before slipping in my tongue. The kiss deepens as I reach behind her and wrap her ponytail around my hand. I gently tug on it, pulling her head back and giving me better access to her mouth. I bite down hard on her bottom lip and she lets out a sensual moan. The sound sends a jolt straight to my dick. I grind my hips against her before pulling away, leaving her panting.

" Mine" I growl.

"Yes" she says breathlessly. Her eyes shine bright and her cheeks are a lovely rose shade. She's so alluring right now.

"May I ask what that was about?" she fixes her glasses which now hang awkwardly on her face.

"Let's just say I've had enough of watching the art teacher rub up on what's mine." Her brow furrows in thought.

"You mean Jose?" she asks incredulously.

"Oh so you're aware of what he's doing?"

"No, Jose is just my co-worker. There's nothing going on" _Christ!_ Can this woman being any more naive?

"Ana, you didn't notice that everywhere you went this evening, he was right there? You didn't see that he purposefully went out of his way to make any physical contact with you?" Surely she must've noticed. She can't be that oblivious.

"Honestly, no. I've been so focused on the party. But Jose is just doing his part like all the other teachers and admins" I run my hand through my hair and tug on it.

"Keep it up and you'll be bald before you're 30" she says playfully. I chuckle at the thought and drop my hand.

"Ana, I'm not a man who likes to share. Please do well to remember that"

She chews on her bottom lip and it takes everything within me not to launch on her again.

"Christian, you don't have to worry about Jose. I already let him down bef-"

"Wait, he's propositioned you before?" She turned him down but he still invades her privacy and she doesn't see a problem with it?! I instantly see red and make my way to leave the room. _Time to give this fucker a piece of my mind._

As I go to leave, I feel Ana grasp my hand, providing an instant calming effect. I turn back and look into her eyes filled with concern.

"Christian, please relax" she begs. "He asked me out before you and I became whatever this is. I told him I wasn't interested then and I'm not interested now. Besides I don't date my co-workers. Ever."

"Yea well what if he decides to quit his job and makes another pass at you?" I know I'm pouting. But I don't like this Jose guy and I wish he would go away. Maybe Taylor can take care of that for me.

Ana giggles and steps closer. She reaches her hand up and I involuntarily flinch, not knowing what she plans to do. I see a trace of sadness in her eyes but she quickly recovers. She runs her hands through my hair and I close my eyes, relishing in the feeling. It's as if all the tension in my body slowly melts away. She brings my lips down to hers, prompting me to wrap my arms around her body and pull her close to me. Our lips meld together as Ana sighs contently. I pull away and rest my forehead on hers as I hold her close.

"What are you doing to me?" I whisper against her lips. This isn't like any D/s relationship I've ever had. This woman calls to me on a whole other level. And it's only been our first weekend!

"I could ask you the same thing" she says softly, her eyes bright with mirth.

I move my arms from around her but find that I immediately crave her touch again.

"We should probably get back before my family notices we're both gone" If we don't leave this room I may very well just take her right here.

"You're right" Ana says while fixing her skirt. "Just promise me you won't go picking a fight with Jose okay? You promised you wouldn't let our relationship affect my career."

"Ana I promise. But one more trick from him and I'm smashing a pumpkin over his head"

Ana giggles again and rolls her eyes. I immediately feel the twitching in my palm. I step forward to firmly grasp her chin and use my Dom voice.

"Anastasia if you roll your eyes at me again, I will take you over my knee and spank you. Do you understand?"

Her piercing blue orbs widen behind the frames of her glasses.

"Yes" she says softly.

"Yes, what?" I growl.

"Yes sir" she licks her lips and cast her eyes down. I tilt her head up and plant a soft peck on her lips.

"Don't forget. You're still mine outside the playroom." She nods wordlessly.

"I'll head back first and give you a few minutes to cool off. I'll be seeing you back at Escala" I make my way to leave

"Wait, you're not staying?" I detect a hint of disappointment in her voice, which makes my heart swell.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm not much for social gatherings. Besides, I'm worried some kid will puke on me after eating too much candy." I offer her a small smile.

"Okay" she says. Her lips twist into a small pout. "I should be done here by around 9. The party is only til 8:30" she says softly. "Will you be awake when I get back?" I let out a little snort. What kind of question is that?

"Of course" I say, "I do intend to have my way with you several more times before the night is over"

She blushes fiercely before I plant another chaste kiss on her lips.

"Laters baby" I say, stealing a line out of Elliot's book.

I leave the lounge first and head back to the auditorium to say goodbye to everyone. As I enter the party again, I see Elliot standing to the side, with a drink in his hand. He's dressed like me, in dark jeans with a white tee and the T-Birds leather jacket.

"That better be fruit punch Leliott" He rolls his eyes at me and takes another sip.

"Relax, Gramps its soda. Kate would have my balls if I was drinking here tonight"

"Rightfully so, it's your daughter's school Halloween party. Speaking of Kate, where is she? I want to say goodbye to her and Ava"

I scan the room looking for her before spotting her on the dance floor with Ava. The two of them are dancing to 'Firework' by Katy Perry. Mia drove me crazy with that song a few summers ago. I watch as Kate twirls Ava around as she squeals in delight. While I think of Kate to be a smartass and too nosy for her own good, I can't deny that she's a good mother. Ava is lucky to have her.

"So when were you going to tell me about you and Ana?" Elliot's question snaps me out of my thoughts. _Play it cool, Grey_.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing going on with me and Ana" I say smoothly. But I can tell he's not buying it.

"Sure there isn't. You two just snuck off from the party to have a conversation about mergers and acquisitions, right?" He cheekily winks at me as he takes another sip of his soda.

Caught red-handed, I decide to confide in my brother. Elliot may be a lot of things, including an idiot and former man-whore, but he's not a gossip. I know my secret is safe with him. But I can't tell him the full story; no one in my family can know about my true secret.

"It's just casual, okay. There's no budding romance between us or anything" He shakes his head and pats me on the shoulder.

"Look I'm your brother. So I'm just going to tell you to be safe and all that extra shit. But Kate?" he shakes his head again.

"She'll flip. You're banging her best friend right under her nose basically. And Mia!? Jeez, she'll have your wedding planned by the end of the week." He chuckles to himself.

"Well I don't plan on having them find out. Ana and I enjoy having our privacy"

He nods to himself.

"Well I trust you bro. Just remember that sex and love are two different things. And if you and Ana aren't on the same page about that, then really ask yourself if you should be doing this."

I look at him with a confused expression on my face.

"Elliot what are you talking about? I told you, it's just casual."

"Yea but I see the way you look at her man. I don't know if you even know it yet, but, just be careful. Don't start planning your future if all she's looking for is a quick fuck. And vice versa, don't string her along if she's looking for her knight in shining armor."

Know what? There's nothing going on between Ana and I. We're just having really great kinky sex. That's all. Why is he reading into this?

"Well I appreciate the advice, but I can assure you that Ana and I are on the same page. Just having some fun. No strings attached"

Elliot nods and put his hand up in mock surrender. "If you say so little bro".

Kate walks over to us with Ava in her arms and I say my goodbyes. Ava begs me to stay and I consider it; but if I have to deal with one more mom winking at me or some kid with sticky fingers running into me, I'll lose it.

"Uncle Cwistian, you can't leave yet. There's still more candy!" Ava pouts up at me. She's dressed just like Kate, in a leather catsuit with her blonde hair in cute curls. The red lipstick that Kate begrudgingly let her wear is now smeared all over her lips.

"Ava honey, I think you had enough candy. You don't want another stomach ache, right?" Kate tries to wipe off some of the candy residue on her face. Ava fights fiercely, but her mother ultimately wins.

"Ava, your mother is right. Remember what Grandma Grace said?" Kate mouths 'Thank You' to me.

"Okay" Ava says sadly, "But can't you just stay a few more minutes? Please!" Her little blue eyes begin to pool and I can't help but cave. I squat down so that I'm eye to eye with her.

"Okay, I'll stay and dance for one song. But then afterwards, I have to go. Is that fine with you little lady?"

Ava jumps up into my arms and hugs me tightly. She and Mia are the only two people who I'm okay with touching me. I hug her back before Ava grabs my hand and pulls me to the dance floor. For a four year old, she's pretty damn strong.

Journey's 'Don't Stop Believin' comes on and Ava surprisingly knows the words, something else she probably picked up from my brother. She laughs and squeals in delight as I twirl her around the dance floor. We sing along to the music as she jumps up and down, like most of the kids do. At the end of the song, I stoop down again and wrap her up in a hug.

"Thank you Uncle Cwisitian" she says before giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. She then skips off towards the candy table with Kate promptly chasing after her.

I make my way to the rest of my family and make my goodbyes. They plead for me to stay longer but I make up some story about an early meeting in the morning. Little do they know, I plan to go home and prepare for some more playroom time with Ana.

"Darling, don't forget we're having family dinner tomorrow. You'll be sure to come, right?" My mother looks up at me hopefully. I hate that I can't let her touch me; the abuse I faced as a child has made it rather difficult to be close with my family. But I adore my mother; I would never want to make her unhappy.

"Sure mother, I'll come tomorrow" I say reassuringly. She smiles brightly as I give her a kiss on the cheek.

I shake hands with my father and hug my sister before getting in my Audi R8. The drive is smooth and I'm home in about 15 minutes. I head to the playroom to grab a few toys for the night; Ana is in for a real treat this evening. I check my watch and see that it's around 8:30. She should be back soon. I decide to head to my office and look over some emails. Anything to keep me occupied until the lovely Ms. Steele returns.

* * *

 ** _APOV_**

The party finishes up at around 8:45pm. Thankfully the school managed to hire a clean-up crew, so my night is officially over at 9. I catch a ride with Carol; Jose insisted on driving me but Carol made up a story that we were having a sleepover. I hate that Christian might be right about him. But at the same time, Jose is a nice guy who I only look at as a friend. There's really nothing to be worried about.

"So I guess Christian was kind of right about him" I say as Carol cruises down the highway.

"I knew that's what he wanted to talk about. He looked ready to kill him" she laughs as we come to a red light.

"Yes, he did have some things to say about Jose. He told me to remember that he doesn't like to share"

"I figured so much. Ana, the way he looks at you sometimes." She shakes her head wordlessly. "It's like he wants to devour you"

"He is very intense" I say absentmindedly. But can I handle someone so possessive? At the end of the day, I'm still my own person. Nobody owns me. Yet, there's something strangely erotic, even somewhat comforting, about his possession of me. I want to be his. It's an odd feeling that I haven't quite figured out.

"Stop fighting it Ana" Carols voice breaks through my thoughts.

"What was that?"

"I said stop fighting it. Your submissiveness. Ana being a sub is exciting and fun. It makes you feel powerful. Don't be ashamed and stop resisting it"

"How do you do it Carol? Be your own person and still give him control?" I'm not sure if I can do this for an extended period of time. I'll definitely fuck this up somehow.

"I don't know" she says "I guess I think of it as a break from reality. When I'm with George, I don't have to think about anything really. I just follow the rules. And he takes care of everything, including me."

She smiles wistfully as the car pulls up in front of Escala. I say my goodbyes to her before she hurriedly heads home after checking her phone. Something about George stopping by to see her. I sense that there's more to their relationship but I trust that she'll tell me when she's ready.

As I get off the elevator, I am greeted by the soft tunes from Christian's piano. I find him there, absentmindedly strumming the keys. He turns and sees me standing there. When he stands up from the bench, I see that he's wearing his playroom jeans. Look like Sir wants to play. I feel my heart rate quicken and the muscles in my belly clench.

Christian saunters over to me and places a gentle kiss on my lips. He tastes sweet, like wine and honey.

"Did you enjoy the rest of the party?" His voice is firm, yet gentle. He lowers his hand to my lower back and begins to rub slow circles. I relish the feeling; I didn't realize how tense my muscles were.

"I did. The Greys got the cutest family costume. Elliot was so proud of himself" I smile at the memory of Elliot hoisting the plastic trophy over his head. You would've thought he won the World Series or something.

"Well I'm sure Elliot will take any opportunity to rub it in my face in the future. Were there any issues with Mr. Rodriguez?" He looks at me, waiting for an answer.

"No. Sir will be pleased to know that he had to take more pictures of the party. So luckily, I was left all alone" I leave out the fact Jose tried to give me a ride here. That would only make things worse.

"I see" he says cryptically. "Well just in case, I had my security team run a background check on him. I should have the results in the morning"

Did I hear what I think I just heard? _A background check!?_

"Wait, you ran a background check on him?"

Christian has a confused look on his face, as if he can't understand why I'm so upset with him. He then folds his arms across his chest, almost challenging me to say something.

"Yes I did. I do what I can to protect what's mine" There goes that word again. _Mine_. If this is how it'll continue to be then maybe signing that contract was a bad idea.

"Jesus Christian, for crying out loud. He's an art teacher! Not some maniac out to kill me. And you said you wouldn't interfere with my career!" This is the Christian I don't like. Control freak, his way-or no way. It drives me nuts!

"Ana I assure you that this won't trace back to you. And besides, you can never be too sure about a person's intentions. The way he was all over you tonight, I wouldn't underestimate his persistence."

I roll my eyes; it's typical Christian to read into something that isn't there.

"Jose was not all over me tonight. We just happened to be working in the same space what's so wro-"

It's only just then that I realize what I've done. I see Christian's eyes widen slightly and then darken. He licks his lips slowly.

"Ms. Steele did you just roll your eyes at me?" His voice is deceptively sweet, like a lion trying to lure a lamb.

"No" I squeak. Looks like you've fucked up now Steele. I scan the room to see if there's any way I can make an escape.

"Oh I think you did." Christian says. He steps closer to me and firmly grabs me by the waist. My eyes immediately look downwards. This sub is in trouble.

Christian puts his hand under my chin and tilts my head up so that we are eye to eye.

"Do you remember what I told you the last time you rolled your eyes?"

"Yes sir" my voice is barely above a whisper.

"Good girl. I want you in your room sitting on the edge of the bed. Wear only your panties and the glasses. Do you understand?"

His tone is controlled and yet his breathing is erratic and primal.

"Yes sir" My stomach twists in knots.

I pivot on my foot and practically run up the stairs to my room. My clothes are off within a matter of seconds and I can't help but laugh at myself. I'm about to get my first spanking from Christian. I've never been spanked before. Lord knows Carter was too much of a boyscout and Ray never disciplined me physically. I don't know what to expect. Yet here I am eagerly perched on the edge of my bed, wearing nothing but my panties and these costume glasses. Isn't life funny?

After sitting for what feels like hours, the anticipation starts to get to me. I feel my heart beating in my ears as I nervously bite my lip. What if he's taking so long because he's trying to find something brutal enough to spank me with? I immediately shake the thought out of my head. I have to trust my Dom; he knows what I can handle.

Finally, Christian comes into the room. I keep my hands in my lap and my eyes trained on the floor. Unfortunately, this leaves me clueless to what he's currently doing; only fueling the anticipation within me. Christian stops by the nightstand and from the sound of it, places something down. He then comes to stand in front of me, giving me a view of his perfect feet.

"You may look at me Ms. Steele" I do as he says and take in the sight before me.

He's shirtless now, giving me a perfect view of his perfectly sculpted abs. I admire the rugged ridges of his belly; the soft tufts of his happy trail that leads to his sweet spot. The man takes good care of his body and it shows.

"Do you like what you see Ms. Steele?" he smiles wickedly.

"Yes sir" I'm practically salivating. I still don't understand why I'm so aroused for a spanking.

"Stand up" he says. His voice is now authoritative and firm,.

I do as I'm told, not wanting to add another infraction to the list. I look down to see that he has silver balls in his hands. What could those possibly be for?

"Open your mouth" he says. I part my lips slightly.

"Wider, Anastasia" I do as he says.

"Good girl" he says as he inserts the balls in my mouth. Surprisingly they both fit.

"Suck. These balls require lubrication" I suck hard them on them, swirling my tongue over the metal. Christian inserts his finger and I suck on it as well.

He sucks in a breath. "I think that'll do" he says and I release the balls from my mouth. The whole thing is incredible erotic.

"Go bend over the chair over there" he tells me. I do as I'm told and walk over to the lounge chair in the corner of the room. I bend over, my lace covered ass now high in the air.

Christian walks up behind me and pushes my panties to the side. He slowly slips one finger inside of me, moving it in the "come hither" motion. I let out a soft moan.

"Quiet" he warns as he slips in another finger. I bite down hard on my lip to keep quiet.

"Shit, Anastasia, you're so wet" I feel my walls clench around him as he strokes them with his fingers. Is this what every spanking is like?

He then takes one ball and moves to replace his finger with it. I tense up as he places the ball at my entrance. What if my pussy sucks it up like a vacuum? That'll be one embarrassing ER trip.

"Relax Ana, there's a string I can pull on; the balls won't get lost." How he can read my thoughts, I do not know. But his words calm me and I relax as he pushes the ball further. He then inserts the other one and I focus on adjusting to the fullness of having them inside me.

Christian moves my panties back in place and gently caresses my ass. He grinds himself against me, pushing the balls against my core, creating a thrilling sensation. Christian then grabs my ponytail and pulls me upright so that his mouth is next to my ear. He runs his nose up along the nape of my neck before placing a chaste kiss under my earlobe. I feel a shiver run up my spine.

He chuckles in my ear. "You're so responsive. Have I told you how much I love that?"

He runs his hands up my stomach and over my breasts. He lightly tugs on my nipples and I feel my knees wobble slightly.

"I love it so very much Ms. Steele" he croons into my ear.

Suddenly his hands are off me, leaving me in desperate need of his touch. He sits on the bed and looks up at me with a devilish twinkle in his eye.

"Ms. Steele, would you mind going downstairs and getting me a glass of water?"

I hesitantly nod my head, unsure of what's to come.

"Yes sir" I say as I make my way to leave the room. It's a strange request, but I'm not going to say no.

As I walk, I feel the balls massage my inner walls. The feeling leaves me needy and I struggle to keep my composure. The worst part is going on the stairs, as the balls rock back and forth within me.

By the time I get back upstairs, I'm a panting mess. A soft blush has broken out across my cheeks and my chest rises and falls rapidly.

Christian smirks at the sight of me.

"Everything okay Ms. Steele?" he asks, feigning innocence.

"Yes sir" I say sweetly. Just combusting from the inside, but I'm sure I'll be alright.

"How are the balls feeling? I hope it's not too much for you"

"It's fine Sir, I can take it"

He nods to himself and reaches out for my hand. I place my hand in his and in one swift motion, he has me across his knee. He holds me down by my lower back with his left arm and is softly caressing my ass with his right hand.

"You have one magnificent ass Ms. Steele" he says as he rubs circles on my soft flesh.

"Do you understand why I'm doing this Ana?"

"Because I rolled my eyes Sir" I don't have to like it but that was the rule. Now I have to deal with the consequence.

"And is that a polite thing to do?"

"No Sir" I squeak. Please go easy on me, Grey.

"I'm going to strike you 16 times" he tells me. "And I want you to count with me. What are your safe words?"

"Red and yellow" I reply softly.

"Good girl" he says. "Remember to use them if you need to"

I take a deep breath. _I can do this._

"Yes Sir" I say as I brace myself for the first blow. _Time for the moment of truth._

The first strike comes and the motion forces the balls up into my core. I cry out; from pain or pleasure, I'm not sure.

"Count" Christian barks.

"One" I spit out. He strikes me again and the balls move, bringing me closer to ecstasy.

"Two" I welp. Another hit. I begin to question if I can actually take sixteen of these?

"Three," I moan out, as he strikes me one more time. My body involuntarily writhes under his hand.

"Are you okay Ana? Do you need a break?" he asks as he stills his hand. Gone is the harsh tone from before.

"No Sir" I answer firmly.

"Look at me" he tells me in his Dom voice.

I crane my head towards him and stare into his striking grey eyes. His face is a mixture of arousal and concern.

"You can safeword if you need to Ana. You don't have to prove anything to me"

But I'm not doing this to prove anything to anyone.

"Sir, I'm fine. I promise" We stare at each other for a few seconds before he demeanor changes. His face is now impassive but his eyes are filled with excitement and lust.

"Alright then Ms. Steele, where were we?" he smirks at me as he resume caressing my ass. He strikes me again this time, and I know I can do this.

"Four," I cry out. The excitement of this is starting to give me a head rush.

"Five, Six, Seven"

He starts to alternate between my right and left cheek; each blow forcing the balls upwards. I can feel the pain beginning to subside, giving way to only pleasure.

"Don't come Anastasia!" he growls. _Yea, easier said than done pal. But I'm trying my best._

"Eight, nine, ten, eleven" More blows to my ass and I feel myself beginning fall apart under his hand. I fight hard to hold off my orgasm. _'I will not come'_ I repeat to myself. _'I will not come'_.

"Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen" The last few blows have me on edge, hanging by a tiny thread. I feel I am ready to combust and a thin veil of sweat covers my body. The slightest touch from him leaves me trembling.

"Ana, baby you did so well" Christian says as he has me kneel on the floor in front of him. I try to catch my breath, but my arousal makes it impossible. I feel Christian pulling my panties down to my ankles and I look back to see him stroking his hard member. My mouth waters at the sight.

He reaches around me and begins to rub on my nub. My body begins to tremble once again as he places sensual kisses along my neck.

"You're so ready for me, aren't you?" he croons in my ear.

With his other hand, he reaches behind me and pulls out the balls. He strokes his dick through the folds of my wet pussy before slamming into me. I toss my head back as I scream out.

"Are you okay?" he asks tenderly. He stills inside me, allowing me to adjust. He's much bigger than the balls and I can feel just how hard he is.

"I'm fine" I tell him reassuringly. He gently suckles on my ear before pounding into me.

He continues incessantly and reaches around to fondle my breast. He pinches and tugs on my nipple and I moan softly.

Christian's grip on my hip tightens as he drills into me, hitting my sweet spot.

"Please Sir, I need to come" I grip the sheets of the bed tightly as he continues thrusting.

He reaches around with his other hand and once again massages my clit. My body shivers as waves of pleasure wash over me. My walls tighten around Christian and I hear him growl in pleasure. He begins to massage my clit at a faster pace; his hips follow the rhythm of his fingers.

Suddenly, I feel all the muscles in my stomach clench; there's a familiar burning in my thighs and I know my orgasm is close. I don't know how much longer I can hold off.

"Ahh! Sir please!" I'm a sobbing and screaming mess. I shamelessly moan out Christian's name, which drives him wild. He's drilling into me fiercely, leaving me gasping for air. And just when I feel like I can't hold on any longer, he grants me my release.

"Come for me baby. Yes Ana, yes!"

I detonate around him, screaming wantonly as my orgasm tears me, leaving me a shattered incoherent mess. Christian finds his release, holding me tight as he spills into me. It's an impressive load as I feel his member pulse inside me for a few minutes. He leans forward, laying his head on my lower back as our breathing echoes in the room. My body convulses as he pulls out of me before lifting me onto the bed.

I feel completely and utterly spent. I can barely keep my eyes open. Christian grabs the bottle he placed on the nightstand and squirts some cream into his hand.

"Jesus Ana, your ass is the perfect glowing shade of pink"

"Happy to please Sir" I mumble into the pillow. I can't even lift my head to speak.

"And that you do very well" he places a loud, wet kiss on my check. I can't help the giggle that slips out.

Christian lets out a contented sigh.

"I swear I'll never get tired of that sound" he says softly. A yawn slips past my lips.

"You're exhausted, aren't you baby?" he asks soothingly as he massages the cream onto my ass. It cools the stinging skin and I let out a moan of appreciation. I nod, still unable to speak fully.

"I was hoping we could have some more fun in the playroom but I don't think I'll be able to" He rubs a little more cream onto my ass before pulling the covers over me and tucking me in. My eyes droop closes and I struggle to stay awake.

"Goodnight beautiful girl" Christian says before placing a tender kiss on my forehead. I mumble something in return. He shuts the light off in the room and I swear I hear him say 'My Ana'.

Soon after sleep finds me and I drift off to sleep, dreaming about silver balls and grey eyes.

* * *

 ** _I don't know when I'll have the next chapter out. I'll be working on it this weekend and next week so hopefully I'll get some free like I did today. If not, then I'll be posting after my wedding weekend. Let me know what you thought about this chapter!_**

 ** _xoxoxo Rouge_**


	11. J is for Just the Two of Us

_**Hi there. I know it's been a while and for that I do apologize. It's been a rough couple of months and I'm not entirely ready to talk about it. But for those who have waited and are still interested in this story, thank you for the understanding. I'll clarify more once my head is straight but for now, here's the next chapter. I apologize for any mistakes, I just wanted to get this chapter out for you guys.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: J is for Just the Two of Us**_

After a long Monday, I am more than happy to get back home and relax. The Monday after Halloween weekend is usually a stressful day. Kids are super excited to talk about their adventures in trick or treating and how much candy they ate. A few kids even manage to sneak some candy from home. I think I might have confiscated at least a dozen lollipops today. I hate to see my kids upset, and more often than not, they pout when I take it away. But I don't need any of my kids to have extra sugar; they have more than enough energy. Also, if one kid has then all the rest will want. And Ms. Steele was not equipped to deal with a kindergarten candy revolt today.

As I pull into my parking spot, I hear a ping from my phone. Once I park the car and gather my things, I check to see who it's from. I feel a tightening in belly as I see Christians name at the top of the screen. Get a grip girl; you can't get turned on just seeing his name. But I do, and I'm not ashamed by it. This weekend was incredible and easily the best sex of my life.

I open the text from Christian and feel a familiar spread of warmth in my cheeks as I read his message.

 _ **You would be a lot more interesting than the pompous tightwads I'm currently sitting across from**_

I giggle to myself. He mentioned having a few presentations to sit in on; from the sound of it, there's not much fun involved.

 _ **Well shouldn't you be listening to those pompous tightwads? Aren't they hoping to make you money?**_

I juggle all my items as I walk to the elevator. I press the call button just as Christian sends me another message.

 _ **I've already decided to do business with these guys, it's just a formality at this point. I'm much more interested in what you're up to**_

I quickly type up out my reply. Surprisingly, the elevator isn't here. It normally doesn't take this long.

 _ **I just got home from work. Waiting for the elevator**_

Christian replies to me almost instantly.

 _ **Happy to hear you're home. In fact, I have an idea. Are you ready to play, Ms. Steele?**_

The muscles in my belly clench once more and I know I'm in for a treat.

 _ **I'm always ready to play Sir**_

The elevator still hasn't arrived and I'm just about ready to take the stairs when I hear the familiar ping of the bell. _Finally!_ I need to get upstairs ASAP.

Just as I press the button for my floor, Christian sends another message.

 _ **Good girl. Your first instructions are to get to your apartment. I want you to strip down to just your bra and panties and sit on the edge of your bed, just as I showed you. Understood?**_

I quickly reply that I understand. My stubby fingers tremble in anticipation as I type out my message.

 _ **When you've done as I said, text me that you are ready for me. Then I will give you your next set of instructions**_

I sprint off the elevator, fumbling to get my keys out of my pocket. I refuse to keep sir waiting. Since I'm not paying attention to my surroundings, I walk straight into somebody. Way to go Steele.

Strong hands grasp my shoulders in a vice grip to keep me from falling. Once I've regained balance, I look up into the equally stunned eyes of Jose Rodriguez.

"Jose? What are you doing here?"

He awkwardly chuckles before letting go of me and picking up some of the things I've dropped.

"You know, most people say thank you, especially since you bumped into me". He hands me my keys.

"Sorry, I was just surprised to see you. But thank you though."

"It's okay, you seemed like you were in a rush to get home. Kids drove you crazy today, huh?" I take in his appearance and realize how strange he looks. Beads of sweat cover his forehead and his clothes looked all disheveled. His fly is even undone, what the hell was he doing?

"Yea, you know how it is for teachers" I say "I love those kids but they wear me out sometimes" Jose laughs but something about it is forced. He seems shifty in his movements.

"Hey, I completely understand. It's one of the aspects of being a teacher. But listen, I'll see you around Ana, I got some things to take care of"

He takes off before I can even say goodbye and I'm standing there in amazement. _What the hell was that about?_ Just then my phone starts ringing and I look to see it's Christian. _Shit!_ He is not going to be happy about this. I answer the phone as I speed off towards my apartment.

"Anastasia?" his tense voice rings in my ear as I pick up.

"I know, I'm sorry. The elevator was taking forever and then I ran into Jose and he was so weird and now I'm getting to my apart-"

But I never get to finish my sentence. Right as I turn the corner to my hallway, I can see something is wrong. My apartment door is slightly ajar and the door knob is now broken in half on the floor.

"Anastasia? Hello? For Christ's sake, why was Jose Rodriguez in your building?"

Christian's voice snaps me from my trance and I spring into action.

"Christian I'll call you back, someone broke into my apartment and I have to call the police"

"What?!" His tone causes me to jump and I feel my eyes begin to water. Get it together Ana, he's not yelling at you.

"The door, it's just open and the knob is broken and I don't know who would do this" The tears come freely now and I turn into a sobbing mess. My heart is pounding in my chest and I feel sick to my stomach.

"Ana, I'm on my way. Taylor is already calling the police. Please, don't enter the apartment; just wait until I get there. It'll be fine baby, I promise"

I offer some mangled-up reply, too distraught to speak. My neighbor, Mrs. Peterson steps out and sees what a wreck I am.

"Oh sweetheart. Come sit with me. I called the cops already when I heard the racket going on. I didn't think it was you making all that noise"

She puts her arm around my shoulder and leads me into her apartment. I take a seat on the couch, and hold myself. Mrs. Peterson quickly runs into the kitchen. I feel my entire body trembling. Who would want to break into my apartment? I have no enemies! Having lived in this apartment for a little over two years, I made sure to be friendly & welcoming to my neighbors. I've never thrown a wild party, never had a complaint against me. Who would do this?

I continue to cry my eyes out as Mrs. Peterson comes back into the living room. She hands me a glass of wine; I look up at her confusedly.

"Drink, it'll make you feel better" she says.

I take a huge gulp of my glass and almost instantly feel better. Mrs. Peterson soothingly rubs my back as I feel the wine start to take the edge off. My sharp hiccups have subsided into tiny sniffles and I feel the tears stop. When I finish the glass, I take a deep breath and let it out.

"How are you feeling Ana?" Mrs. Peterson looks at me, concern etched on her face.

"I feel much better now, thank you for that" She pats my leg gently and takes the glass to the kitchen.

"It was nothing, sweetheart. I heard you out there crying and I knew you needed a friend. Hopefully the police get here soon and get to work on catching the bastard"

She comes back into the living room with a Hershey's bar and hands it to me.

"Chocolate. To bring up your mood. The wine was to calm your nerves"

I smile as I take the candy bar. She's such a kind and generous woman. When I first moved in, she came over with cobbler and ice cream to welcome me to the building. She's been looking out for me ever since, and I'm forever thankful for her.

I take a bite of the chocolate and it gives me an energy boost. Now that my mini-breakdown is over, I'm out for blood. Whoever did this, is in for a serious ass whooping.

"You said you heard noise before I got to the door. How soon before?" The thought of almost walking in on the person doing this terrifies me. Things could've gone so differently.

"It was about 20 minutes before you came up. I heard the door slam open and I poked my head out to see if you had trouble with your key or something. But when I looked, your door was wide open and I heard the person thrashing around in there. I closed the door right away and called the police. Right when I got off the phone with them, I heard you crying outside."

I hear a knock at the door before I can respond. Mrs. Peterson looks through the peephole and opens the door to find two police officers.

"I'm officer Stevens, this is officer Philips. We got a call about a break-in?"

"Yes sir, that was me. This young lady here lives in that apartment across from me and I heard somebody tossing the place right before she got in" Mrs. Peterson gestures for me to come to the door.

I take a good look at the officer. He's very intimidating, a no-nonsense type of guy. I step out into the hallway to speak with him.

"Your name is?"

"Anastasia Steele. But I prefer just Ana."

"Okay Ms. Steele, well right now my partner is going to check the apartment to see if anyone's still in there. Now can you tell me what happened?" I watch as the other officer takes his gun out before stepping into my apartment. I shiver at the thought of someone still being there.

Right as I begin to tell the officer what happened, I hear Christian's panicked voice echoing through the hall.

"ANA, ANA!?"

I see him turn the corner, with Taylor right behind him. He rushes to me and easily I fall into him as he wraps his arms around me. It's strange, but I feel so safe right here and I don't want him to let me go.

The officer clears his throat and extends his hand to Christian; the two shake hands and introduce themselves to each other.

"Christian Grey. I'm a friend of Anastasia's" he says.

"Well it's nice of you to be here for her. Ms. Steele was just about to tell me what happened?"

"Well I was on the phone with Christian, and when I turned the corner I could tell something was off. The door was open and the knob was broken in half. I started to panic and Mrs. Peterson came out and told me she called you guys." Officer Stevens jots down some notes.

I shiver again and Christian soothingly rubs my arm as I lean into him.

"Now before you got to your apartment, did you see anyone suspicious? Did you hear anything?"

I jog through my memory. I was texting Christian from the parking lot to the elevator. I got off the elevator and then I bumped into Jose. I feel my stomach drop as I recall running into him. He couldn't have done this. Could he?

"Ana? You bumped into Jose, right? You said so right before you got to your apartment." Christian's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Who's Jose?" Officer Stevens asks. He stares confusedly between the two of us.

"Her co-worker" Christian spits out. His voice is laced with contempt. The officer continues to jot down notes.

"Where do you work Ms. Steele?"

"At Seattle Prep, Elementary. I'm a kindergarten teacher. Jose, Mr. Rodriguez I mean, is an art teacher there"

"And you saw him here? In your building?"

I tell him about getting off the elevator and bumping into Jose. I make sure to describe his appearance. The whole-time Christian clenches his fist and I can tell he's pissed.

"You said he was sweaty and his fly was undone? Was there anything else that seemed off?"

"He just seemed like he was in a rush. We talked briefly about the kids wearing us out and it was as if, he wasn't really paying attention. And then he said he had to go and just took off."

Officer Stevens nods, and takes a couple more notes. Just then, Officer Philips steps out of my apartment.

"It's all clear" he says "If you want, you can check to see if you're missing any items. But be careful not to touch anything. We're going to need forensics to come and check for fingerprints"

My stomach turns at the thought of what I'm about to see. I take a deep breath before entering. When I step into my apartment, the first thing I notice is all my living room furniture has been flipped. My glass coffee table that Ray worked on for me is now shattered. There are shards everywhere and it takes all my strength not to break down.

"Ana, what is it?" Christian takes my hands and looks at me with concern.

"The table. Ray made it for me and now it's, it's gone"

I feel so defeated and I fight back the tears that threaten to spill. Christian looks at me with sympathy and kisses my forehead.

The kitchen is turned up as well. All my utensils are spilled on the floor and there are broken glasses everywhere. The drawers have all been yanked out and thrown on the floor. That's going to cost some money to replace. I check my bathroom and see that my body wash is missing as well as one of my perfumes. It's my Michael Kors Wanderlust; I wear it every day. Even my toothbrush is missing. _What would anybody need that for?_

I get to my bedroom and it's evident that this is where the most damage is done. I notice that my sheets are torn, and my dressers have been emptied. My clothes are strewn all over the floor and my file cabinet has been flipped, leaving papers scattered everywhere. I see that my vanity mirror is shattered, and it looks like there's some writing on it.

As I step closer, I can make out the writing. ' **SLUT** ' is spray painted in bold red letters, glaring at me. And above my bed, " **MINE** " is sprayed repeatedly in the same scraggly handwriting. The entire scene creeps me out and I hug myself tight.

After looking around the room a little, I notice that on my bed are some pieces of underwear. I see that my black lace panty set with the matching bra is perfectly laid out. Surrounding it are some more pairs of panties. As I get closer, I notice that there is some sort of liquid on them. I reach out to exam it further and right before my hand touches it, realization hits me. It's semen. Whoever did this pleasured himself. And they used my underwear to do so.

I sprint to the bathroom before I make a mess and hurl everywhere. The tears begin to fall again, as I am unable to hold them back. _What did I do to deserve this?_ I don't think I've ever felt so violated and vulnerable. I feel Christian come behind me and soothingly rub my back as I continue to heave into the toilet. Once I've finished, I lean back into Christian and close my eyes. My head is spinning and I feel overcome with emotions. Christian strokes my hair and it helps to calm me.

"I need to get out of here" I croak, my voice hoarse from crying.

Without saying a word, Christian lifts me up in his arms and carries me out the apartment and I curl up in his arms.

* * *

 _ **CPOV**_

I'm standing in the living room where Ana's beloved coffee table is now a shattered mess. I quickly send a text to Elliot to see if he knows any carpenters who can do repairs. I know how much Ana loved her dad and if there's anything I could do to save a memento from him, then I'll do it. Just then I hear Ana run to the bathroom and begin to heave into the toilet. I immediately run to her, and rub her back. She cries in between gagging and it breaks my heart to see her so broken.

Eventually, her stomach calms down and she leans back into me. Her body sags against me, and I know she's utterly spent. I can only imagine how stressful this must be for her.

"I need to get out of here" her voice is barely above a whisper.

I spring into action, and scoop her into my arms. The sooner she's away from this mess, the better.

As I walk into the living room, I see Officers Stevens & Philips talking with Taylor. I let them know that I'm taking Ana to my place and if they need to speak with her further, they can contact me. Both officers look on Ana with pity and assure me that they'll do everything they can to get the bastard. Taylor gives them my card and they let us know that they will try to get a hold of Jose. My blood boils at the mere mention of his name. But right now, he isn't my priority. Ana is.

The entire ride to Escala, my thoughts are filled with how to make Ana feel better. If she were like any of my other subs, I'd take her into the playroom. It's all I know but I realize that this situation calls for something different. I know she might need some friends right now, but I'm a selfish man and I want her all to myself. Besides, I know just the thing to take her mind off this.

When we arrive at Escala, I realize that Ana is fast asleep. I gently carry her into the apartment and take her to my room. I feel strangely uncomfortable having her there now. I lay her down on my bed and gaze at her sleeping form. She truly is a beautiful woman. I take in her pouted lips and soft lashes. Her cheeks have a subtle blush and her mahogany hair fans out around her like a halo. I'm not sure how long I watch her sleep but it's the most peace I've felt in a while.

"What are you doing to me woman?" I whisper.

This isn't who I am. I don't let my subs sleep in my bed nor do I admire them like some stalker. But with Ana, it's so different. She stirs these emotions in me that I've not felt for any woman. When I heard how upset she was over the phone, I made Taylor drive like a madman to her apartment. I had to know she was okay. Not because of some contract but because I genuinely care for her. And that's not something I'm used to feeling.

I finally stop my Ana watching and go to make plans for the evening. I decide that a quiet evening in will make her feel much better. I give Gail and Taylor the night off and decide to order some Chinese. I'm not sure what Ana will like so I order a little of everything. I then head into the entertainment room to see what movies I have. Thanks to Mia and then Ava, I've increased my movie collection. I have every genre from action to comedy to chick flicks. I even have Pixar movies for when Ava comes around. As I browse through the selections, I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to see Ana in the doorway. She stands there holding herself, looking lost.

"How are you feeling?" I ask

"Tired...confused…pissed…scared" she whispers the last word before her eyes begin to water. I rush to her and pull to my chest.

"It's going to be okay Ana; the police will find him. He can't hurt you. I promise you"

I pull back and stare into her gorgeous blue eyes. Placing my hands on both sides of her face, I bring her lips to mine. They're so soft and it's taking everything in me not to take her right here. I reluctantly pull away from her. She gazes up at me through her lashes and bites her lip. My dick instantly stands at attention. _Down boy!_ We still have a whole night to go.

* * *

The food arrives a little while later. We decided to set up some blankets in the entertainment room and eat on the floor. Ana wanted to watch Wolf of Wall Street and I was only happy to oblige. As we watch the movie, I can't get over how normal this feels. Ana is seated next to me wearing a pair of my pajamas and an old Harvard sweatshirt. The pants were a little too big for her so we rolled them up. Her hair is in a messy bun on top of her head and she has a few loose tendrils hanging out. She looks beautiful and I can't believe she's here with me.

"You know the movie is on the TV, right?" Ana's sweet voice interrupts my staring.

"Yes, I do, but I'm looking at something a lot better right now"

"Oh please, I look horrible right now" she falls back on the pillows we've laid out and covers her face. I hover above her and move her hands.

"You look beautiful and it's a gift to be in your presence right now" I lay a chaste kiss on her lips.

"What happened to bossy, Dom Christian?" she asks playfully.

"He's still there. But I didn't think you needed him, at least not tonight"

"Well I like this Christian. And Dom Christian too. I actually like them both"

"Is that so? What happened to me being an insufferable jackass? Going soft on me, huh Steele?" Ana giggles and leans into me.

"I guess you're growing on me Grey. Thank you for today" she says sincerely.

"Ana, you don't have to thank me, you needed someone"

"I did but don't tell me you would've done this for any other sub. This is completely outside of the rules"

"Maybe it is. But I won't lie and say it feels wrong. This is the most at ease, I've felt in a while" Ana's bright blue orbs pierce into me, holding me captive.

"Well that just means you need to cut loose a little more. Stop being such a control freak" she jokingly sticks her tongue out at me.

"I cut loose. I go sailing or gliding when I need to unwind" Ana shakes her head furiously.

"No, Christian those are hobbies. Indulgent, but still hobbies nonetheless. I mean doing something simple and fun. Really cut loose, like go dancing or drinking with friends. Hell, dance around the house. I do it all the time"

Her eyes light up when she mentions dancing and an idea pops into my head.

Standing quickly, I grab my ipad from my office. Luckily it's linked to the surround system in the apartment.

"Any suggestions Ms. Steele?" Ana excitedly nods her head as I pass her the iPad. I run to the kitchen and grab a bottle of wine and two glasses. If Ana wants to cut loose, then that's what we'll do.

Maroon 5 'Stereo Hearts' starts playing as I step back into the entertainment room. Ana has pushed the blankets aside is already moving her hips. I stand there mesmerized by her movements. She's definitely got rhythm. Ana turns around and sees me staring and I show her what's in my hands. A mischievous smile comes across her face.

"Now we're talking Grey!"

She hurries over to me as I pour the wine and the two of us giggle as a little spills onto the floor.

And we dance. We dance like nobody's watching. One song fades into another as we drink glass after glass. We laugh and sing along as we move together. Occasionally our lips touch and our hands wander. And this feels right! There's no rules, no subs,no playroom, no Jose. Just the two of us and damn if this isn't the best feeling ever. I'm drunk and dancing around my apartment at 12 in the morning without a care in the world. For once, I feel my age. I feel happy.

Eventually we wind down, the movie long forgotten. The three bottles of wine we finished are now scattered on the floor. It's now 2am and I'm lying on the floor with Ana wrapped around me. She's passed out and talking in her sleep. She doesn't make much sense but it is entertaining to hear.

"Christian" she says softly.

My heart swells at the sound of my name on her lips. If this is what peace is, then let me stay here forever. Tonight was the most fun I've had in a long time. And it's all thanks to Ana. I place a chaste kiss on her forehead before drifting into a peaceful sleep. I'm so content that I don't even notice Ana's hand gently resting on my chest.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for everyone who's been patient. As I said, I'm not ready to talk about things just yet but I promise to explain my absence. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!**_

 _ **xoxox- Rouge**_


	12. UPDATE

**_Hi everyone! It's been a while and I feel like I'm constantly having to apologize for my absence. But I just wanted to share with everyone just what's going on and what my future as a writer on this site entails._**

 ** _Okay, so here's what's happening. As some of you may know, my husband and I got married this past September. (I can't believe that our first anniversary is only a month and a half away!) The weekend was perfect (except for the rain) but besides that, I had a great time. We even went to Canada with friends. After the wedding, things were great. I was getting more training at my new job which kept me occupied and unable to update as much. I was finally ready to post when I found out we were expecting in December. I was definitely nervous due to my past loss but I felt like everything was good. This was it, I was going to be a mom. We scheduled my first ultrasound on my birthday hoping to hear our baby's heartbeat. It was the only gift I wanted. Instead we were told that our little bean was measuring behind and it was either a miscarriage or wrong dates. I didn't want to give up hope so I told myself that the dates were wrong. My cycle was weird so I knew it was a possibility. And I held onto it. I had to wait two weeks for the follow-up appointment. I tried to keep myself busy; maybe finish up my writing and update since it had been so long. But I really couldn't. I didn't want to invest energy that I thought I should be using to keep my baby healthy. When the appointment came up, I thought we were good. We'd hear the heartbeat and we'd get a new due date. Except that never happened. There was no heartbeat and our baby had stopped growing at 6 weeks. My body hadn't registered that I miscarried so there were no symptoms. My husband and I were devastated. I finally miscarried in the days after and I took time off from work, friends, and just everyday life._**  
 ** _Today, I feel better. I wouldn't go as far to say I'm okay. I don't exactly feel like myself and I don't think I ever will. We recently moved into a new apartment which was hectic on its own but things are finally calming. I'm glad to be getting back to writing again and it's helping to keep my mood up. I still have days where I don't want to go anywhere or where I feel overwhelmed. But I'm hanging in there. I have a lot of doctors appointments coming up and a surgery scheduled in a few weeks. I'm also dealing with my upcoming due date and not being sure of what to do to commemorate it. My last loss, I never got a due date and so I'm completely out of my element. I'm trying to stay positive in the midst of all this and I won't lie, it's hard. I'm fighting so hard to resist that pessimism because nothing had been going our way for so long. But being a mom is the one thing I've always been sure of and I'm determined to make it happen. Thankfully I have an outlet like writing to channel my energy and emotions. And that's why I'm so thankful to every person who's stuck with my story. I know I suck at updating and all of this has only made it worse. But to see people message me or leave replies asking for more, really makes me feel like I still have something to offer. It gives me something to look forward to. And I'll always be appreciative of the support you've given me._**

 ** _With that being said, I am in the process of writing for ABCs. I have a chapter that I am working hard on right now. If everything goes my way (fingers crossed), I'll be posting this weekend. Maybe even sooner. I also am working on the first chapter for a new story I want to post. It's a cute story with no BDSM but it still has all our favorite characters. I hope you love it._**

 ** _But that's what's going on with me. I'm still alive, still looking for names to take and asses to kick. You won't get rid of my easily lol. But I hope that you won't want to and that I can entertain you all once again._**

 ** _xoxo Rouge_**


	13. K is for Keep Your Enemies Closer

**_I just wanted to say I am blown away by the support and encouragement I received after I posted my update. Everyone has been nothing but kind & thoughtful and I could not be more grateful. It's been a tough couple of months and I struggled so much to come back to writing. I worried if I'd even have people still wanting to read my story since I took so long. But you guys showed me just how great this community is and I cannot thank you enough. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm a little rusty, but I gave it my best._**

 ** _xoxo Rouge_**

 **I do not own Fifty Shades. All rights & privileges belong to E.L. James**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11- K is for Keep Your Enemies Closer_**

 ** _CPOV_**

I wake to a terrible beeping noise coming from across the room. Wait a minute, I know that sound! Disoriented, I try to pinpoint an exact location. It ceases for a few minutes and I relax, thinking I've been spared. The sound starts up again and I realize it's my phone. Fuck! What do they want? I would get up but I have Ana sleeping next to me. Her arm is wrapped around my stomach while her leg straddles mine. I'm surprisingly comfortable in this position. I give her a soft kiss on the forehead. She sighs contentedly and snuggles me tighter. I could stay like this forever.

My phone rings once more and disrupts my peace. Fuck! This better be worth it. As much as I hate the thought of moving Ana, I need to get to my phone and figure out who the hell is calling. Just as I try to maneuver my way from under her, she moves her arm and rests her hand smack dab on my chest. My whole body tenses up and I hold my breath. I wait for the familiar burning sensation that comes when people touch me, but it never does. It doesn't hurt when she touches me. _Holy shit!_

I can hear my heart thumping in my ears as I test it out for a few minutes. This is really happening! No one has ever been able to touch me this freely, not even Mia. What does this mean? Ana what are you doing to me?

Eventually, I begin to feel overwhelmed and that constricted feeling kicks in. Her hand sits like a weight on my chest and I struggle to breath. I remove her hand, careful not to wake her and let out the breath I've been holding all this time. Christ! I'm going to need an appointment with Flynn after this.

Quietly I get off the floor and stretch out my muscles. My head is pounding and I know it's from all the wine we drank. Christ! How many bottles did we finish? I'm able to locate my phone and see that the two missed calls I have are from Ros. I immediately ring her back and she picks up on the first ring.

"Bailey"

"Ros, what the fuck? What's happening?" My voice is hoarse and gravelly. It's probably from all the singing you and Ana did last night

"Grey, where the hell are you? It's almost 9am!"

I check the wall clock and sure enough, it's 8:50. Fuck! This is the latest I've slept in years. It was definitely the wine, and the dancing. I smile at the memory.

"Hello! Earth to Christian! Where are you? We're supposed to be discussing Elena Lincoln's quarterly reports. I've got a bad feeling about some of these numbers."

"Ros, why couldn't we talk about this over the phone?"

"Well why can't you just come into the office?" She's lucky she's my right hand. Anybody else and I would've fired them.

"I can't today, I'm...sick" Christ! That was pathetic. She won't be suspicious at ALL.

I hear her throaty laugh on the other line.

"Sick? That's really the best you can come up with? What's her name?" Fuck!

"That's none of your business Ros." It's too early and I am way too hungover for this shit.

"Would it happen to be a certain brunette with a great rack and pretty blue eyes?"

I stand frozen, unsure of what to say. How the fu-?

Ros laughs once again, louder this time.

"Oh shit! Elliot was right! I thought he was fucking with me!" She continues to laugh as I pout. Fucking Elliot, I see he wasted no time.

"When did he even have time to tell you? He just found out this weekend!"

"He texted me after that Halloween party. By the way, not cool with forgetting my invite! Gwen and I love Grease!"

"Well I'll make sure I invite you for the next one" I say sarcastically. Right after I deal with my brother.

"Now what's the matter with Lincoln's reports?"

Ros sighs. "It's a mess Christian. There are charges for items not in inventory. There are large sums of money unaccounted for. She's using different suppliers than what we've seen before and it just doesn't add up. She's hiding something, Christian. I know it."

I feel my blood begin to boil. Just what the fuck is Elena playing at?

"What are you thinking Ros?"

"A full audit" she says. "Full insight from top to bottom. We examine everything and see what she's hiding. If she wants to know why, we tell her it's standard procedure and we're doing it for the whole company"

She's 100% right. If Elena is conducting shady business, an audit would expose it right away. And I need to know just what the fuck she's up to.

"Get on that Ros. I want full disclosure. Leave nothing unturned."

"You got it boss. SO, I'm assuming you'll be taking a sick day?"

"Yes, I'll email Andrea so she knows to reschedule any meetings. You're in charge for the day Bailey."

"Sweet! It's time to shake things up around here! Andrea order the strippers! Christian say hi to Ana for me!" I know she's trying to rile me up, but I won't give her the satisfaction.

"Goodbye Rosalyn" She laughs loudly once more as I hang up.

One call down, one to go.

It's going 10 o'clock and Ana is still sleeping peacefully in the living room. At least, I think she is. I haven't heard from her as I've been in my office handling emails and making important calls. I've just got off the phone with Principal Williams at Seattle Prep. He was sorry to hear about what happened to Ana's apartment and gave her the week off. I'm assuming a substitute will be taking over for the time. I know Ana will appreciate the time off and I'll be happy to keep her close. I don't want her left unguarded, especially with Jose still out there. Hopefully the police catch him soon. The fucker deserves to pay for what he did.

I do a quick check on Ana and sure enough, she's still fast asleep. Except now she's in this contorted position where her arm is over her face and her leg is awkwardly bent. She can't possibly be comfortable like that. I can't deny that she does look kind of cute, so I snap a quick pic of her. I head to the kitchen afterwards to confer with Gail about breakfast. Ana likes pancakes and Gail gets started on making some for her. I also make sure to take an Advil to calm this headache. It's subsided somewhat, but I'm still somewhat uncomfortable.

Taylor comes and finds me in the kitchen as I wash down the Advil with some water.

"Sir, can I have a word with you in your office. The police called with an update on Ms. Steele's apartment."

I brace myself for the news and head to my office, Taylor right behind me. I take a seat behind my desk. Ever the professional, Taylor chooses to stand.

"So, what did the police say?" Please tell me they found this fucker.

"They found Mr. Rodriguez's DNA on her bed Sir."

"Of course, they did, the fucker went through all her shit" I could've told the police that.

"Sir, it's a very specific type of DNA they found" His face is unreadable.

"Taylor what are you trying to say? What kind of DNA?" He takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders.

"They found semen Sir. It was all over the clothes on her bed. It appears he" I cut him off right there. I know what he did and I want to kill him for it. I see red. This deviant prick was around Ana, working right by her. Hell, he was around Ava! He must pay. Just how, I don't know. I need to find him.

"Sir, I know what you're thinking and trust me, I'm thinking it too" Taylor says. " But I think we should let the police handle it. They already know Rodriguez is their guy. You do anything and it's your ass on the line"

Fuck! He's right and I know it. I stand from my chair and pace behind my desk. I grab my hair like I always do and remember Ana's warning over the weekend. I smile and drop my hands to my sides.

"So what do you suggest we do Taylor? He's out there and I can't leave Ana unprotected."

"I think we should get Ms. Steele her own CPO. Just at least until the bastard is off the street"

There's a noticeable edge to his voice.

"Sorry sir, Gail & I have grown quite fond of Ana over the years."

I forgot how long Ana has been in my life. Kate and Elliot were first dating right around the time I started my business. The two of them were inseparable and Kate was always bringing Ana around.

"Well I know Ana is fond of you both as well. I appreciate your concern for her"

Taylor nods discernibly.

"That being said, I agree with you on getting Ana her own CPO. She won't be enthusiastic about it but we can't take the risk." If anything ever happened to her, I'd never forgive myself.

"Already on it Sir. I put together a list of prospects for you to review. They all come highly recommended. In fact, I know two of them personally." He hands me a folder that I begin to look through. I see several stand out candidates that I wouldn't mind adding to my own team.

"Oh really, which ones?" They all seem impressive. Military trained, no-nonsense types. They would be perfect.

"Chris Reynolds and Luke Sawyer. I've worked with them covering special events but they're also upstanding guys. They wouldn't try anything"

"Good" Last thing I need is another fucker trying to take what's mine.

"I say hire both. An extra set of eyes wouldn't hurt. Once Jose is off the streets, we'll decide who to keep as her CPO."

Taylor nods and takes off towards his office. I let him know before he leaves that I'll be going for a run later. But not before I call Flynn. I need to figure out why Ana's touch didn't bother me.

Thankfully, Flynn picks up on the first ring.

"Christian, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Something happened and I can't make sense of it" I hear him excuse himself, he must be leaving a room.

"I haven't interrupted anything, have I John?"

"No, it's alright. I was just meeting with some colleagues. But what happened?"

I go into the full story, starting from the beginning. I tell him how Ana's apartment was broken into and I brought her back to my place. I feel the anger curse through me as I recall the state she was in because of Jose.

"And what did you do to comfort her?"

"I originally planned for a quiet evening. I ordered takeout and we picked a movie to watch. But instead, we drank wine and danced all night. It was…wonderful"

"So, what I'm hearing is you didn't take her into the playroom?"

"Of course, not John. She was distraught!" I just wanted her to relax, to laugh. Couldn't do that in a playroom, now could I?

"And have you ever taken a subs emotional state into consideration before?" What is he playing at?

"No John, I can't say that I have" It wasn't really my job to consider my subs feelings at the time. So long as they didn't safe word, I didn't need to.

"So why was it different with Ana?"

"Because she needed me John. That lunatic broke into her home and defiled her things"

"But what about your other subs? What if they had someone broke into their place?"

"John, I get it. Ana isn't like those subs. I already knew that before getting into this"

"Quite frankly Christian, I'm surprised that she even agreed to it. From what you told me about her, Ana wasn't your biggest fan" I can't help the smirk on my face.

"Well let's not sugar coat it, Ana hated me. Thankfully we've come to an understanding of one another over the past few weeks. But this isn't why I called"

"Oh, if there's more, do tell."

I tell him about this morning and waking up to Ana's hand on my chest. How calm I felt followed by sudden panic.

"And you didn't lash out violently?" John asks

"No. In fact, her hand sat there for a while before I felt like I was suffocating. But for at least, five minutes her hand was there and I felt fine. I felt…good"

"Interesting" he says.

"Come on John, you've got to give me more than just 'interesting'. Why can she touch me? What do I do if she touches me again and I lash out?"

The thought of me hurting her sends a shiver down my spine.

"Christian, I think that you're just comfortable with Ana. You trust her. And you are obviously developing feelings for her. I encourage you to explore them. As for the touch, take your time. Test your limits and see what works, but don't overwhelm yourself. If you feel like her touch is too much at times, tell her"

"So that's it? Just explore and tell her when to stop? You're not going to suggest some new therapy?" I could've figured that out. What the fuck am I paying him for?

"Yes, it is that simple Christian. And no, a new therapy wouldn't be necessary. Like I said, you seem to have feelings for this woman. You're going out of your way to meet her needs, you care for her well-being. It sounds like more of a romantic relationship than your usual arrangement, wouldn't you say?"

"That's the thing John. Ana and I aren't in a relationship"

"Well do you want to be?" Do I? I love having Ana in the playroom. Last week was the most satisfaction I've had with any of my subs. The physical chemistry between us is electric. On the other hand, I love when it's just us. When we're Christian and Ana, not Dom & sub. And Ana did say, I was growing on her, not just my Dom persona. Could we do this? Could we be more?

John speaks and interrupts my thoughts.

"Well Christian, it seems like I've left you a lot to think about. I encourage you to truly reflect on what kind of relationship you want with Ana. And then communicate that with her. Women like that, in case you were wondering"

"Yeah, so I've heard." I finish my call with John and schedule another appointment with him for a later date. A quick check on Ana tells me that she is still sleep so I decide to go for my run with Taylor. Hopefully I sort of out my feelings and figure out what I'm going to do. I've never considered the possibility of more with anyone. But with Ana, it's so different. Before she signed the contract, I knew it was different. And that both terrifies and excites me.

* * *

 ** _APOV_**

 _I wake up in Christian's entertainment room with a pounding headache. That's what I get for drinking wine all night. Yet, I immediately feel on edge, sensing something to be off. I call out for Christian, but he doesn't answer. I go to the kitchen hoping to find Gail, but I have no such luck. A search of Christian's study turns up nothing and I wonder if anyone is even in the apartment with me._

 _"Taylor? Christian? Gail?" My voice echoes throughout the apartment but I don't get a response. I feel the hair on my neck stand up, fearful of what to expect. I head upstairs to continue my search._

 _Christian's room is also empty as are the guestrooms. There isn't a single trace of anyone else being here. Everything is neat and tidy which makes me feel even more on edge. Where the hell is everybody? Christian wouldn't just up and leave me alone, would he?_

 _A faint sound coming from the end of the hall suddenly captures my attention. If it weren't so silent in the apartment, I would've surely missed it. Nervous anticipation flows through me as the smooth polished oak doors to the playroom stare me in the face. It doesn't take me long to realize exactly what's going on. Sir wants to play. He probably sent everyone away so we could be alone. I smile to myself, eager to see what awaits behind the door and like a child on Christmas morning, I excitedly rush to see my present. Except there is no present behind those doors._

 _Standing before me, wearing Christian's playroom jeans is Jose Rodriguez._

 _The corners of his mouth turn up into a menacing smirk, sending a sobering chill through my veins. I remain planted to the floor, frozen in fear._

 _"Relax Ana. We're going to have so much fun together" He starts to walk towards me, his dark eyes fixated on me._

 _I scream out in terror just as he lunge for me._

"Ana! Ana wake up! Baby it's just a dream!" I open my eyes to a frantic Christian above me. He's holding my arms above my head, while gently shaking my face. I realize he's straddling me, holding both of my legs down with his muscular thighs. I see Taylor and Gail sitting in the doorway of the room, nervously watching. I must look like a demon out of hell.

"Christian?" I whimper. My throat feels strained, as if I've been yelling. I briefly remember singing along while drinking with Christian last night.

"You're alright baby. You're safe" Christian gently caresses my face and releases my arms from his hold. I cover my face in shame and burst into tears. The dream felt so real! I could feel Jose's arms on me, I can still remember his face.

Once the first tear broke free, the rest follow in an unbroken stream. I curl up in Christian's lap, fist clenched as I silently scream. I don't know whether to be pissed off or to just give up.

With remarkable grace, Christian stands up and carries me bridal style. I continue to sob into his shoulder, soaking his shirt with my tears. My cries echo throughout the halls as he takes me to a room upstairs. He places me down in what I assume to be a spare bathroom.

"We're in my bathroom now" he says, reading my thoughts.

My tears have ceased and I alternate between hiccups & sniffles. I walk over to the mirror and get a good look at myself. I can see Christian behind me running a bath. I watch him move around the room, studying the contraction and movement of the muscles in his back. My eyes rake over his appearance hungrily. He truly is a sight to behold.

I, on the other hand, look like death. My face is red and blotchy, my eyes bloodshot. I have a terrible case of bed hair and my eyelids are puffy. I look like I haven't slept in days. A lump forms in my throat when I think of why I look like this. Jose. How could I be so naive? He was around my students, hell! He was around me! Several times over the summer, in fact. I shudder when I think of all the times I was alone with him and what could've happened. I hate that he's reduced me to this. Afraid of my own shadow? Having night terrors? This isn't me! Ray taught me how to fight, how to stand strong. But I don't feel that right now. I can't be tough as steel. I just want to curl up and hide.

Christian comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me. His piercing grey eyes, filled with concern, meet mine through the mirror. Last night was what I needed. Who knew Christian could be so carefree? It was such a drastic change from the aloof CEO or the skilled Dom I've come to know.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours" he lays soft kisses up my neck and my body immediately reacts, craving more of his touch.

"Everything" I say, "Jose of course." I feel him tense up when I say his name.

"But also my job, my kids. What am I going to do with my apartment? The table Ray made me. The-"

"Ana, baby. Relax. The police will handle Jose. I'm already working on making your place safe, but you will stay with me in the meantime. I will get that table fixed for you. I won't let Jose get to you. Just let me take care of it"

"But-"

"No buts. I'll take care of it. Do you trust me?" He implores.

I wordlessly nod my head. Of course, I do. Especially after last night.

"Good. Then let me take care of you. I've run us a bath and all I want is for you to relax, understood?"

I nod once more and take in the luxurious whirlpool tub. I pick up on the familiar scent of Christian's body wash and feel a calmness come over me. It's feel so safe and protected with him. I haven't felt that since Ray passed.

Christian places his hands at the hem of my shirt, making to undress me. His fingertips brush against my skin and I feel that same jolt I always do when we touch. The knowing smirk on his face tells me that he felt it too.

He easily lifts the shirt over my head, leaving my breasts exposed. The cool air hits my nipples causing them to pebble and harden. Christian reaches up to cup them, expertly rolling one between his fingers while pinching the other. The feeling is overwhelming, the perfect combination of pain and pleasure. I lean back on his broad chest as he nips & sucks on my earlobe. My head becomes fuzzy and I feel that familiar tightening in my belly. Surely, I can't be coming already?

Abruptly, Christian ceases his fine tuning of my nipples and turns me around. He lifts me up on the sink before swiftly disrobing my entire lower half. He sinks to his knees, never breaking eye contact. Slow kisses trail up my thigh, leaving me trembling and breathless. He occasionally nips at my flesh, leaving love marks on my creamy skin. Slowly but surely, he reaches my sex and I almost combust when he makes contact. I watch as his tongue dips out his mouth and trails across his lips. He closes his eyes and deeply inhales, taking in my scent. And then with an insatiable hunger, he feasts on me, parting my folds with deliberate purpose.

"Ahh fuck! Christian!" I throw my head back as Christian parts my legs further, getting better access to my sensitive spot. I tug on his hair, relishing the feel of his tongue delving into my core. My legs tremble under his expertise as he lingers on my swollen clit. He wraps his arms around my waist to hold me up while he flicks his tongue over it.

"Oh God Christian please!" I feel myself climbing higher and higher, ready to free fall into the abyss. I'm so close, and Christian is determined to get me there.

"Sir" Taylor's voice echoes from the other side of the door, effectively bursting our bubble. Christian and I both growl in annoyance at our sudden interruption.

"Go away Taylor" He groans. He then resumes his feast between my legs. My eyes roll into the back of my head as he sinks two fingers into my core. Jesus, that mouth!

"Sir. It's Mrs. Lincoln. she's on her way up"

"Fuck!" Christian breathes out harshly. It's like a bucket of ice water has been dumped on us, killing the mood. What the hell is she doing here?

"I guess we'll have to take a rain check on this Ms. Steele" he says before placing a soft kiss on my inner thigh. His lips glisten with my juices and if it weren't for the impending intruder, I'd devour his mouth with my own. But alas, Pedo-trash is here for whatever reason.

As I slip on my discarded panties, I feel myself becoming annoyed. And it's not because I was so close to have a glorious start to my day, but because Pedo-Trash can just waltz in whenever she feels and Christian goes running. _I don't like this one bit!_

"Whatever Christian" I mumble in response. "I'll be in the sub room. Let me know when your Mrs. Robinson is gone"

Christian stares at me perplexed, no doubt confused from my sudden change in attitude. But he can't be that dense? Surely, he can see how messed up it is to blow me off for the pedophile Dom who deflowered him.

What are you to him anyways? My subconscious peers at me over half-moon specs. And I realize she's right. I'm just a sub, the woman he's currently fucking. Not a girlfriend, not anyone of importance. Last night didn't mean anything and I was stupid for reading too much into it.

"Ana what's wrong? If you want me to get rid of her, I will. I don't even know why she's here in the first place"

He paces in front of me, one hand on his hip and one in his hair. It would've been endearing, if I wasn't so pissed at him right now.

"Christian, it's fine. She's probably here on business and I'd hate to interfere with that. I'll be waiting in the sub room if you need me, Sir"

My voice drips with sarcasm and I'm sure I'll be punished later, but I don't care right now. I can feel myself becoming more agitated the longer I stay here. After yesterday's events, all I wanted was a trip to the playroom and maybe a foot rub. Now I'll be hiding out until Pedo-trash leaves. How could the course of the morning take such a drastic turn?

I go to leave the bathroom when Christian grabs me firmly by the arm. His eyes shine with mirth as he pulls me against him.

"I didn't take you for a green-eyed monster Ms. Steele" He smirks and it only serves to piss me off further. He thinks this is a game. _Screw him!_

"I'm not jealous Christian. Now let me go. You don't want to keep Mrs. Lincoln waiting"

I spit out the last part before yanking my arm from his grasp. I storm out of the bathroom, marching past a very confused Taylor. But I don't care. Right now, I just want a hot shower. I'll have a ton of shit to tackle with my apartment, and I rather not deal with it looking like a train wreck. I make a point to lock the door to the room and the in-suite so that I'm not disturbed.

I take my time in the shower and it feels glorious. I'm reluctant to get out. But I know I must face Christian at some point. And Pedo-trash couldn't possibly still be here. I wrap a towel around my body and comb my wet hair before I step out the bathroom. I immediately hear raised voices and crack open the door to hear better. Christian's voices booms throughout the apartment as I quietly slip towards the steps.

"For the last fucking time Elena, it is none of your business!"

"Darling, I'm only looking out for you. We're friends remember?"

"I don't know Elena, are we?" No, you're not. She's a pedophile who abused you and still has her claws in you. _Why can't you see that?_

"Have I ever given you a reason to doubt my friendship? Have I not been supportive?"

"No Elena, you haven't. But that doesn't mean that you haven't pushed boundaries and continue to do so."

"Darling, it's all harmless. I push because I care. You go off and do reckless things and I give you the firm hand that you need to get back on track. We're a good team because of it"

"You and I are not a team. This isn't the Super Friends. And I'm not some naive 15 year old anymore Elena. You don't make decisions for me. Do well to remember that" Christian's tone is harsh and I know she's beginning to overstay her welcome. _Good, the bitch needs to go!_

Pedo-trash has the audacity to laugh and I can't help but roll my eyes. It sounds so haughty and fake, like some stuck-up snob.

"Oh calm down Christian,I know you are very much capable of taking charge. You're master of your universe, just as I taught you to be"

"You taught me how to fuck Elena. That's all. I made myself on my own and I sure as hell didn't need you to teach me a damn thing" This time, his voice takes on a menacing tone and it's frightening to hear. But Pedo-trash doesn't seem to care.

"This is what I mean darling. You're too wound up. You were never this sensitive. Why don't we go up to the playroom and blow off some steam. Let me take care of you. My hard and soft limits haven't changed"

That's it! I can't listen to this conversation anymore. I almost throw up when I hear her offer herself to him. It's time to meet this woman and tell her that she needs to move the fuck on.

I storm my way down the steps, forgetting that I'm dressed in only a towel. When I reach the last step, I stomp into the living room; I'm livid from the sight before me. Elena's back is facing me but I can see her resting her hands on Christian's biceps, waiting for an answer. He makes no effort to move her though. He frowns when he sees me approaching but I ignore it. My business isn't with him right now. It's with the Pedo-trash he thinks is his friend.

"He won't be going anywhere with you Mrs. Lincoln. And trust that his needs are being met. In fact, I was going to take care of them just before-"

She turns to face me and I'm momentarily stunned by who I see before me. I realize that we have in fact met before. The Botox ice queen from the salon! She's Pedo-trash!

"She's your Mrs. Robinson?" I bellow as Christian comes to stand by me.

"You. I remember you. The school teacher from last week." She turns to Christian. "This is the reason you ended things with Veronica? I bring you a world-renowned photographer and you pick a mousy school teacher over her?" she spits out.

Christian stands in the middle, completely bewildered at what is taking place. I, on the other hand am ready to take out the trash.

"Mousy? I'll show you fucking mousy" I make my way to rearrange the bitch's face when Christian grabs me and firmly holds me around the waist. I try to free myself but he's too strong and I struggle to get out from his embrace. I see Taylor out the corner of my eye, grabbing Elena, who's trying to lunge at me as well.

"Taylor, please escort Mrs. Lincoln out. She's not to be let back in unless she has an appointment. Understood?" Taylor nods and leads Mrs. Lincoln from the room.

Oh, how I wish I had a camera to capture Elena's face. It looks like the Ice Queen can move her face after all. Her eyes are as wide as saucers, almost bulging out of her head.

"You're throwing me out? Because of her? I made you! You'd have nothing without me! What the hell has gotten into you Christian?!"

She continues to screech like a banshee as Taylor drags her from the room. I make to say my goodbyes but Christian effortlessly tosses me over his shoulder and heads up the stairs. I yelp in surprise and receive a hard smack on my ass.

"Ow, fuck! What was that for?"

"Quiet!" he growls "And watch your fucking language!"

He smacks my ass again and it hurts like hell. My eyes begin to water but I refuse to cry. He places me down in front of the playroom door and pulls his key out to open it. If he thinks I'm going in there with him right now, he's out of his damn mind.

"You cannot be that dense. Going in there with you, is the last thing I want to do right now"

I turn away to head towards the guest room when Christian grabs me and pulls me back to him.

"What the hell is your problem Ana?"

"My problem? I don't know. How about that after a shitty start to my week with my apartment being trashed and valued mementos being destroyed, I have my morning orgasm interrupted by your ex pedophile Dom. Who, by the way, just propositioned you and called me a mousy school teacher. Whatever could be my fucking problem Christian?"

He flinches when I call Elena a pedophile, but he needs to understand that is what she is. There's no sugar coating it.

"Ana, you said you didn't want to meet her. Why didn't you just stay in your fucking room?"

"Why do you let her waltz in like she owns the place? Why can she touch you? Why do you insist on defending a child molestor? See? I can ask questions too, but we both know you won't answer them because I'm just a lowly sub to you, right?" I try to leave once again but Christian blocks my way.

"Real mature Ana. God, why does it have to be like this? Why can't you understand that she helped me? That she gave me an outlet to get control of my life? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop be such a fucking idiot and realize who that woman truly is. Bringing you submissives? Like she's some pimp? It's sick! You may think your arrangement ended years ago, but she still controls you. You think you're standing up to her, but she merely acquiesces until she finds something else to reel you in with. The sooner you realize this, the sooner you can break from her and this toxic fucking relationship she has you trapped in. That woman is a hard limit for me Christian. I'm sure you can understand that. Now, I'll be going to my room, Sir. Please do not follow me"

I don't bother to see his reaction. If he wants to continue to have anything to do with her, then he needs to let me know. I can't and I won't allow her to be around me. She brings out the worst of me and I'm a little ashamed of the way I acted downstairs. I flop back on the bed in the sub room and briefly stare at the clock. 11:28am. It's not even noon and I'm already over the day. But I can't let this get to me too much. I have so much to handle and I don't even know where to start. And to think, I could've been having sex right now. _Fuck!_

* * *

 _ **JPOV**_

 _ **Shit! I read over the text Gabe sent me. The police are all over my house and he wants me to lay low. Fuck! It's my own damn fault; I wasn't supposed to jack off onto her clothes. I just got so damn angry when I saw that contract. I needed to take the edge off. I just can't believe she's fucking him. Hell, I can't believe she's into that BDSM shit!**_

 _ **How can she want him and not me? I'd never push her into that stuff. Whips? Nipple clamps? What kind of sick freak is Grey? He has to have something on her; my Ana wouldn't do that kind of twisted stuff. She's too sweet, too pure. And now Grey has her in his grasps and it's up to me to save her. That's why I went to her apartment. I only wanted to talk to her. When I saw her sneak off with Grey at the party, I knew I had to get her away from him. I tried to give her a ride home but the fucking nosy ginger she hangs out with got in the way. Grey's not right for her. He's dangerous and this contract proves it.**_

 _ **She's supposed to be with me! I've waited patiently all this time. For years I watched from afar, even when we were at school and she dated that Colton asshole. When I got the teaching job at her school, it was the happiest day of my life. I'd get to see her everyday, and ultimately make her my own. It hurt me when she didn't recognize or remember me. I thought I could try to use it to my advantage. But then Grey happened. He swooped in and took what was mine. She didn't even give me a chance! But it's okay. I'm okay with waiting. I've done it all this time, a little longer won't hurt. Ana's worth it. And when I'm done, she'll forget all about Grey. She'll only have eyes for me.**_

 _ **"Jose baby come back to bed" I hear from the bedroom.**_

 _ **"Just a second babe" I quickly snort another line, hoping to take the edge off. Normally a joint does the trick but Gabe's busy scoping out my place and I'm fresh out. So this will have to do.**_

 _ **The coke takes the edge off and I'm able to get my thoughts together. I need to make sure my plan doesn't fail. I can't mess this up. I think about how it's going to be to have Ana all to myself. My dick strains against my boxer briefs as I picture her pretty pink lips wrapped around me. I start to stroke myself but it doesn't help. I need a warm body. I need Ana. I'd give anything to have her here. I just know we'd be magic together. But like I said, I have to wait. In the morning I'll tell Ronnie all about my plans, how I can get Ana back and ruin Grey.**_

 _ **But for now, I need a release and sleep. And then, I'll get to work on getting Ana. Grey won't even know what hit him.**_

* * *

 **Like I said, I'm a little rusty so I apologize for any mistakes. Leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**

 **xoxo Rouge**


	14. L is for Let's Start Over

_My lovely followers! I'm back! Did you miss me? I know it's been a while so I'll let you know what's been happening. I had surgery back in August to fix what my doctor believe to be the reason for my miscarriages. I had to mentally prepare for it since I've never had surgery before and it's fucking terrifying! Thankfully, the surgery was a success, although there were some minor complications that warranted additional monitoring. That crushed me because I really wanted to get started on trying again soon after, but I realize it was for the best. In November, I got the clear from my doctor to get busy so my focus has been on getting healthier in preparation for pregnancy. I've lost 25 pounds so far, I feel better physically and emotionally, and I'm excited for what's to come this year! I've also started fertility medications recently so hopefully it leads to a beautiful rainbow for us! That being said, I've gotten my mojo back and decided to continue with my story. And because I've been away so long, I have an extra special treat for you guys. It's the first chapters to a new story I thought of. It's called A Half Baked Love Story. Go and check it out and let me know what you think! I missed writing, I thought about it constantly and I'm so glad to get back to it. So if you'll have me and you still want to see what drama I throw at these two crazy kids, then keep reading. Enjoy!_

 _ _ **I do not own Fifty Shades. All rights & privileges belong to E.L. James. Any mistakes made are my own, I apologize in advance!**__

* * *

Chapter 12- L is for Let's Start Over

APOV

A week after the big blow up at Christian's, he still hasn't spoken a word to me. After the third day of radio silence, I packed up and went to Kate's. I told her about the break-in, omitting that Christian was there for me. She'd have a field day with that and I'm not ready to handle the famous Kavanaugh Inquisition. Instead, I tell her that I stayed with Carol which she thankfully doesn't question.

The police haven't found any leads on Jose. It's like he never even existed. His apartment was cleared out, all the money taken from his accounts. Just gone. Principal Jennings extended my time off due to safety concerns, which I completely understand. With Jose out there and clearly unstable, he could attack me at the school and that would be a disaster. But I can't deny that I miss my kids immensely. I look through all my lesson plans, imagining what their little faces would be like as they learn new things. Teaching is my passion and without it, I feel lost. I don't know what to do with myself these days.

Wednesday afternoon as we make some items for the school bake sale. She's mixing up batter while I frost some cupcakes and sugar cookies. It's the least I can do since technically, I'm not allowed to go on school grounds. I find myself sulking yet again, because I just want to be in my classroom. Not to mention, it's been a little over a week since I've had sex and I'm need of a release. I thought of handling things myself, but I found that couldn't. It's like I'm physically incapable of having an orgasm. I know it's some kind of mental block. Christian and I haven't technically ended our contract which means my orgasms still belong to him. And every time the thought came to mind, I pictured my angry Dom taking me over his knee. And then that made me even more aroused. I just need to get laid, and preferably soon!

Kate picks up on my sulking mood and tries her best to cheer me up. But unless she's a certain billionaire Dominant, I doubt there's much she can do. I hate that I miss him, even when I'm beyond pissed at him.

"Ana I know it sucks, but we have to listen to the police. Jose is dangerous! He purposely targeted you and we have no idea why!" she says frantically.

"I sort of have an idea though. But it still doesn't make sense that he would lash out like this"

"What reason could he possibly have for violating your things? You guys barely know each other!"

Taking a deep breath, I tell her about Carol's suspicions of Jose liking me. I tell her about him inviting me to the open mic and how I rejected him. Her faces scrunches up in thought, like she's trying to connect the pieces.

"Don't get me wrong, I see your point Ana. But why would he completely trash your place and do what he did? It seems like overkill"

"That's the part that confuses me" I murmur. He was always so nice, even after I declined his invite. We were just working together at the Halloween party and he was fine!

"Ana, this might be a stretch, but maybe you could let Christian's guy Taylor get you a bodyguard or something. I could ask for you"

My stomach flips just from hearing his name. But the last thing I want right now is his help.

"I don't know Kate, we're not exactly each other's favorite person. I don't think it's a good idea. I'll just lay low for a while"

"It wouldn't hurt to ask Ana, please let him help. For me? For Ava?" She gives me that puppy dog look that I know she taught Ava and I cave. She is only worried about my safety. I can't be mad at her for that.

"I'll think about it. Just don't speak to him yet, okay?"

She wraps me up in a bone crushing hug.

"I promise I won't ask until you're ready. I just want you to be safe, you're like a sister to me. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you"

Her eyes get teary and I feel like a jerk for not being cooperative.

"Katie, I'll be okay. I just need to wrap my head around everything, but I'll let you know as soon as I'm ready. I'll be fine, I promise"

"Okay Steele" she says while wiping away a few stray tears. I wish I could just come clean and tell her everything. It would make this so much easier to deal with. But I can't betray Christian's confidence. Even if he is being a dick.

A few minutes later, she finishes up the remaining treats and gets ready to head over to the school. I help her pack the car and hug her tightly before she drives off. It's just me in this big house, what the hell am I going to do now? I ultimately settle for some tv time and get cozy on the sofa.

I'm an hour into a Family Feud marathon when I hear a commotion from the kitchen. My heart thuds in my chest when I hear footsteps approaching. Kate and Ava are at the school, Elliot is at work. I alone as far I'm concerned.

Like an idiot, I grab the remote control, ready to chuck it at whatever invader is there. A remote Ana? Yeah, that'll show them. My subconscious mocks me as she cowers behind the couch. I tell her to shut the hell up and brace myself to throw as hard as I can. The footsteps appear to get closer and I tense up, hoping that it isn't Jose. What if he's found me?

Thankfully, a dirt covered Elliot comes into the living room, chugging a bottle of water. Kate's going to kill him for leaving tracks all through the house.

"Banana! I thought you went to the school with Kate"

I breathe out a sigh of relief, thankful that it isn't who I thought it was.

"Jesus Elliot you scared me, I thought someone broke in" I sit back on the couch and tuck my feet under me.

"Shit I'm sorry Ana. I know you're probably jumpy with everything going on. I should've made myself known" he looks contrite and I decide to forgive him. I can't ever be mad at Elliot for too long.

When Kate first introduced me to him, I had a feeling she would keep him around for a while. For one, I've never seen Kate gush over any guy. Men fall over themselves for her all the time. And I get it, because she's drop dead gorgeous. From her strawberry blonde waves, to those killer jade green eyes, she's a total knockout. She and Elliot look like the perfect All-American couple. But with Elliot, it was different. I knew Kate had strong feelings for the guy, and I wasn't at all surprised when they announced their engagement.

"Apology accepted. And I'm here because I decided to stay home. I didn't want to upset any parents. What are you doing home so early anyway?"

"I didn't need to be on the site too long. And besides Kate asked me to come and talk to you"

"To me? About what?"

"About letting my brother help you. Kate's worried about you. I'm worried about you. And I know for a fact Christian is" He gives me a knowing look.

"H-how?" I thought we were doing a good job of keeping things under wraps.

"The Halloween party. I saw my brother drag you away after Rodriguez kept feeling up on you. Both of you looked all hot and bothered when you came back"

My jaw drops. And here I thought we were doing a good job at keeping us a secret.

"Look, I don't need to know the nitty gritty, the less I know the better. And I'm not judging you either. But yea, I know about you guys. And I don't know how serious things are, but my brother cares. He cares a lot more than you think"

"He's got some way of showing it" I scoff. A whole week with no contact from him? My subconscious rolls her eyes behind her specs.

"Look I know more than anyone. He can be a tough little shit. But he cares. If he didn't, he wouldn't already have security tailing you. Or have his guys looking for Rodriguez"

Wait what? He can arrange for security but can't even call me? I know I should be grateful but damn it, I'm pissed!

"Elliot that's really kind of him. But it's been a whole week and he hasn't even sent a text to let me know where we stand. I appreciate him looking out for my safety, but I'm still angry with him"

"I know, you have every right to be upset. But just give him a chance okay? He's never had a serious girlfriend. I know he's not a saint and probably screwed a few escorts or whatever. But this whole, being friends with a woman who he also happens to be sleeping with? I'm banking that it's not something he's used to. Just don't give up on him" He eyes convey his sincerity and I can tell he really wants to help his brother. Just what did Christian tell him?

"Elliot, I get it. He's your little brother and you want to look out for him. I just, I need to hear it from him. This whole thing is between us. And I'm angry that he hasn't even attempted to talk to me. I'm not giving up on him but I'm not going to make it easy for him either. He can't ignore me and then send you to get back into my good graces"

"Fair enough, I'll let you two work this out. But at least call him so that you can meet the guy he has guarding you. You know in case, you leave the house" He gets up from the sofa and starts to remove his boots.

"Don't tell Kate I wore these in the house, she'll kill me. I'm going to take a shower" He goes to leave the room just as the doorbell rings. "Can you get that?" He yells over his shoulder as he hurries up the stairs.

"Sure"

I head over to the door, curious to see who's visiting at this hours. Without checking the peephole, I swing open the door. I get the shock of my life when I see a certain copper haired individual standing there. What's more shocking is the large bouquet of vibrant colored flowers in his hand. I can't help but feel like I've been set up. Damn it Elliot!

"Christian? What are you doing here?"

* * *

CPOV

The past few days have been nothing short of disastrous. It all started with the confrontation between Elena and Ana at my apartment. And then Ana blowing up at me after refusing to go into the playroom. I still can't wrap my head around that. I've never had a sub tell me no. Safeworded, yes. But to be flat out denied? That's never happened. And the way she spoke to me? I should've put her over my knee and spanked her until her ass was glowing red. But I didn't. The thought of doing so, made me sick to my stomach. I've met with Flynn a few times since our fight and he came to the conclusion that part of me believes Ana is right. That my relationship with Elena is toxic and needs to end. I had a hard time coming to terms with that. I've always considered Elena to be my closest friend, my confidant. And I never thought her role in my arrangements was a means of her controlling me. It was simply that I trusted Elena to meet my standards when it came to a submissive. And besides, I'm not the only Dom that she helps.

But that all changed when I saw the financial reports from the salons. It's clear as day what Elena is up to. Embezzlement. All of the signs are there and I was too blinded by my trust in her to see them. After everything I've done for her, my backing of the salons, paying back the loan she gave me with interests, the fucking fee I pay her to find me subs! And this bitch has the audacity to steal from me? She's been incessantly calling me and sending messages, demanding that I explain myself to her. But the only person I want to explain myself to is Ana. Which is why I'm holding this obnoxiously large bouquet in front of my brothers house. I'm going to tell Ana everything, I just hope she gives me the chance. I don't want any secrets between us.

After waiting a few minutes like Elliot told me to, I knock on the door. The sight before me damn near takes my breath away. Ana is still as beautiful as ever, probably more so since I haven't seen her in a week.

"Christian? What are you doing here?" Her wide cornflower eyes pore into me. What do I say? I'm here to apologize? To worship you? To make you mine? Where do I start?

"These are for you" I thrust my hands to her, awkwardly passing the flowers to her. My entire body trembles in anticipation. Get a grip Grey!

It's a simple but rather large bouquet filled with stargazer lilies, yellow roses and carnations. The florist suggested it be perfect way to makeup with someone. It's funny, I've bought flowers for my mother and sister, even my grandmother. It's usually been for their birthdays or Mother's Day. But I've never had to buy flowers for a woman, especially as a way to apologize.

Her expression softens as she takes them from me. I watch as she bites that bottom lip in contemplation and that familiar jolt runs through my body.

"They are beautiful Christian, but flowers aren't going to just make up for this past week. You really hurt me"

"I know Ana, believe me. I'm ashamed of how I handled things but I want to make things right. Are you hungry? Maybe we can grab a bite to eat and talk things through?"

She pauses for a bit and stares at me with an unreadable expression. Please say yes!

"Okay, just let me change real quick" She gestures for me to come in and I wait for her in the foyer. Elliot sneaks down the stairs wearing a smug grin on his face.

"Told you I get her to talk to you. Now don't screw this up asshole!" He claps me on the shoulder before taking off somewhere. If Ana gives me a second chance after this, I'll definitely owe him one.

Ana is back at my side a few minutes later wearing some jeans and a knitted sweater. The jeans look painted on her and the brown leather boots she has on accentuates her long legs. My dick strains against my jeans and I count backwards in my head to calm down. No nooky until we make up. At least that's what Elliot told me.

I help her into the car and get behind the wheel.

"Where to? Anything you have in mind?"

"Actually, I just wanted to order takeout and go back to my place. I don't think we should have this conversation in public"

"Well if you want to stay in, we could go back to mine. I'll have Mrs. Jones make us something light"

Her brow furrows and I know she's about to argue with me on this.

"Christian, I'm not ready to go back to your apartment just yet. For one, the playroom is there and I don't want us to be tempted by it. We have a lot to talk about"

"But there's a bed in your apartment. Wouldn't we be tempted by that too?" I think of all the wicked ways I could have her in her room.

"I don't think so. We haven't really fooled around outside the playroom. Can't be tempted by something you don't know, right? Besides, I've been craving crab rangoon and the restaurant by my house has the best one in Seattle"

She peers up at me, her bright eyes imploring me to say yes. I ultimately give in. I don't care where we go, I just want to be alone with her and clear all this up.

* * *

An hour later, we're seated in Ana's living room, which has been thoroughly cleaned after the break in. I called in a private cleaning company and they did an exceptional job. The place looks as good as new, all signs of Jose's brutality have been wiped clean. The only thing missing is the coffee table her dad made, but I have someone working to restore it. I can't wait to surprise her. I know she'll appreciate it. I also took the liberty of purchasing the building and having state of the art security installed all throughout. The previous system was inadequate to say the lease. It's no wonder Jose was able to get in so easily. I especially made sure the door to her apartment was equipped with the best security there is. I don't know how she'll react to that piece of information but I'll have to make her understand. Her safety is non-negotiable.

"So, where do we start?" Ana stares at me expectantly. I've never had to do anything like this but here goes nothing.

"Well I'd like to start by apologizing. I shouldn't have brushed you off to go talk to Elena. I should've told her to come back later or schedule an appointment. You needed me and I just left you hanging to go deal with her. And I'm sorry for trying to take you in the playroom. That's always been how I handle a sub acting out of line, but it was stupid of me to even think that was an appropriate response to what happened. And more than anything, I'm sorry I've ignored you the past few days. It wasn't my intention to completely shut you out. I just needed to work through what happened. You really forced me to rethink some things"

I watch as her brow furrows and the gears in her head churn, trying to make sense of what I just said. After what feels like an eternity she still sits there, silent but contemplative.

"Ana please say something"

"A whole week. You went a whole week without trying to contact me. I was in the apartment and you shut me out those first couple of days. Remember? I even tried to make breakfast the next morning so we could talk and you just ignored me and went to work. That hurt so much Christian. More than you think"

Her voice breaks as a stray tear falls down her cheek. I learn forward to brush it away. I hate that I'm the cause of her pain.

"Ana, I know. I, I just couldn't talk to you at the time. What you said about Elena and I really affected me. Do you know that no o one has ever spoken to me that way before? Not even my mother. And then I go and find out some unsavory news that made me question everything I ever thought about her. It was just too much. Ana, I think Elena is stealing from me"

Her mouth gapes open in shock.

"What? H-how, do you know for sure?"

"The financial reports from the salon. I'm a silent partner but I still require reports so that I can see if the business is successful. It's so I can advise her on what to do to earn a higher profit with them. Before you and I got together, Elena had been dodging me about submitting her reports for the quarter. So when she came by last week, I thought it was to give them to me. I was wrong. I finally got them the day after and it was clear to me what she was doing. Nothing makes sense Ana and there are large sums of money unaccounted for. She's embezzling. I know it. And she's not even hiding it! I have my accounting team performing an audit and my security is looking into any offshore accounts she might be using. But, there's no mistake that she's stealing money from me"

"Wow, I mean, I don't know what to say. I didn't trust her intentions but I didn't think she'd do something like that"

"Neither did I. Especially since I've been more than generous with Elena. I'm ashamed to admit it, but she could've asked me for money straight up and I probably would've given it to her"

"But why Christian? Why did you think she was your friend? And finding you subs? What was that all about?"

Her eyes implore me to explain things to her and that terrifies me. I can't even think of how to explain just how fucked up I am. I'm scared she'll leave before we even give this thing between us a chance.

"There's a lot I want to tell you Ana. And I will, I promise. I've arranged an appointment with Flynn that I want you to come to me with. If it's too much for you, I'll let you walk away. But please baby, just give me a chance to explain"

"Who's Flynn again?"

"He's my therapist baby. He's been helping me over the years but lately, our sessions have been a lot more intense"

She nods to herself and sits silent like before.

"I thought you were going to pick her over me, you know? I felt so angry that she got to waltz into the place and have your attention. She acted like she owned the place and I wanted so badly to kick her out myself. And when you ignored me, I felt that you had made your choice. That I would just be another sub who couldn't measure up. I'd mean nothing to you"

"Ana, that's not true at all. You mean SO much to me that it scares me. It was so different with those other women. I didn't want a relationship with them, I just wanted their submission. But you? That night, when we drank and danced, Ana that was the happiest I've felt in a long time. I had the best night's sleep. And you gave me that. Baby I want you anyway I can get. I want more with you"

"More?"

"Yes, more. I don't just want you on the weekends in my playroom. I want date nights and to have you with me at family dinners. I want you to sleep next to me in MY room, not some spare room down the hall. I want you as my girlfriend Anastasia, not my submissive"

Her face scrunches up in thought as she bites down on her bottom lip again. This time, my dick springs to life, begging to be set free. I lean forward and tug her lip free.

"Baby you've got to stop biting that lip. I told you what it does to me, and it's been more than a week since I've been inside you, remember?"

"I know, I just assumed that you would, you know...pleasure yourself?"

"No Anastasia, I didn't. My hand is nothing compared to the slice of nirvana between your thighs. It wouldn't be the same at all"

Her cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink that reminds me of the spanking I gave her after the Halloween party.

"I haven't either. You know, touched myself" The colors of her cheeks darken as she darts her gaze away.

"Why Ana?"

"I couldn't. I tried but I knew you'd be angry if I did"

"Tell my why Ana. I want to hear you say it"

"Because my orgasms belong to you, Sir" she whispers.

"No, baby. No Sir. Just Christian" I lean forward to devour her lips with mine and pour every emotion I'm feeling into it. Her lips are so incredibly soft and I think about how much I've missed them. I push her back against the couch and lay my body on top hers. _Fuck!_ I've missed being this close to her.

I dip my head down to her neck, nipping and sucking at the soft flesh. Her soft moans fill the air and go straight to my groin. I grind my throbbing erection into her as a gasp falls from her lips.

"Christian" she whispers and I all but come in my pants. It's been too long but I want to show her how serious I am about her. I plan to worship every inch of her skin until she can't take anymore.

"Christian wait" she says urgently, gently pushing me off her. "What about the contract?"

I lean over her and meet her gaze.

"What about it?"

"Well, the rules? I..I don't know what to do. How to act"

"Ana, there are no rules. Just be yourself. The contract is moot at this point, don't you think?"

"I guess. But won't you miss it? You know the kinky stuff?"

"Ana, I fully intend to keep up with our kinky fuckery. It'll just be within a regular relationship. No contract needed"

"Oh, okay" I can't help the snort that slips out.

"So, does that mean I can continue what I was doing before?" I stare down at her with a wicked gleam in my eyes. She wordlessly nods and I dip my head to kiss her again. My hands trail up underneath her shirt to feel her hardened nipples through the thin lace of her bra. She moans into my mouth and pushes her chest up, urging me to continue.

I pinch one , causing her to thrust her hips upwards and grind herself into me. _Christ_! I can feel her warmth through my jeans!

"Let's get you a little more comfortable baby" I whisper against her lips.

I remove her knit sweater top, revealing a black lace bra. Her breasts look incredible in it and I palm them both. They fit perfectly in my hands.

I reach for the waistband of her jeans so that I can unbutton them. I slowly pull down the zipper, never breaking eye contact with her. She gazes up at me with glassy eyes and flushed cheeks, and damn if it isn't the most erotic sight I've seen. I can't wait to bury myself in her. She lifts up her hips so that I can easily pull the jeans off her, leaving her in just her matching lace underwear. Through the thin fabric I can see the evidence of her arousal.

"Are you particularly fond of these panties Ms. Steele?"

"Nope" she says, making a popping sound with her mouth.

With a quick tug, the panties disintegrate in my hands as Ana gasps in surprise.

"Mr. Grey!" she playfully scolds me.

"Shush, I'll buy you more" I lean forward and kiss her harder this time, fueled by a fervent need to be closer to her. I groan softly, low in my throat, as my arms circle her and gather her against me. Her hands go to my hair as my hands find that sweet bundle of nerves between her legs. Ana's head falls back as she absorbs the pleasure and I go to kiss the sensitive spot on her neck.

Kissing down her collarbone, I commit to memory the feeling of her shudder in my arms. I tug down on her bra, freeing her pert nipples and swirl my tongue over one, then the other. I alternate between both, earning a soft hum of approval from her. I could make her come this way but I decide against it. I'd rather taste her instead. Ana's breathing quickens and she practically pants as I kiss my way down her stomach.

When I reach her thighs, I rub my hands over her legs, reveling in the feel of her creamy skin. I picture them wrapped around my head and dip my head to feast on the swollen flesh of her pussy. Ana throws her head back as I lap up her sweet juices and slip my tongue between her labia. This elicits a low moan from her and I savor the incredible taste of her.

Gently sucking on her clit, I flick it with my tongue, causing her to twist and writhe above me. I spread the swollen labia apart, leaving her expose and plunge my eager tongue deep inside. I lick and swirl and penetrate her, tasting her hot sex and letting it fill my senses. She cries out my name and a combination of expletives that let me know I'm doing it right. Her body tenses and I know she's close to climaxing.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop" she breathes out as she grabs my hair tightly. The pain spurs me on and causes my dick to jump in my pants.

I bring my attention back to her swollen clit and expertly tease it with my tongue. With my free hand, I insert two fingers into her opening and feel around for her g-spot. I know I've found the sensitive area when I feel her walls tighten around me. I feverishly stroke it, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming" she pants and her pussy holds my fingers in a vice grip. I'm certain she could snap them clean off. I look up and watch her as she comes, my name repeatedly falling from her lips. Christ, she's fucking beautiful.

Like a man on a mission, I stand to undress myself. My shirt and pants are off in record time and my throbbing dick springs free. A bead of pre-cum comes out and I spread it over the head with my thumb. I need to be inside her now.

Crawling back onto the couch, I spread Ana's legs and situate myself between them. I take in her appearance. Her hair is splayed out on the couch cushions and she's sporting a post orgasm glow. She's in a deep sexual haze, and I'm nowhere near finished with her.

I line myself up properly at her opening and push myself in. My head rolls back at the sensation of her warm pussy squeezing around me. A week is entirely too long to be without this connection to her. I have to count down to stop myself from coming. When I've calmed myself enough, I pull back before thrusting my hips forward and filling her to the hilt. She gasps and grips my arms tightly, steadying herself as I plunge into her repeatedly.

My hips move back and forth on their own, furthering the pleasure through my body. I grip her hips tighter and push faster, drawing incredible sounds from her. She's like a woman possessed! Her burning insides pulse around me, as if trying to milk my seed from me. Fuck I've missed this! It's never been this good with anyone else and to think I almost lost her. My grip on her tightens, I'm bound to leave a mark on her. I feel my orgasm approaching fast. Ana cries of pleasure echo throughout the whole apartment and I'm almost certain the neighbors hear us. The thought of it turns me on further. I continue to thrust deep into her and I start feeling that familiar tightening in my balls.

"I'm so close baby"

Her walls suck me in deeper, signaling that she's closing in on her own release. She reaches behind my head, pulls me down closer to her and brings her mouth to my ear.

"Come for me Christian" she moans and that's all I need to shoot my load. My entire body clenches and vibrates as I empty my balls into her. Her pussy spasms around me as we cry out garbled variations of each others name. My orgasm goes on for several minutes before my body goes limp. I collapse onto her, laying my head on her chest. We take in ragged breaths, both trying to steady our heartbeats.

"So I'm guessing that's what makeup sex is huh?" Our orgasms have subsided and we lay in a post-coital embrace. Ana gently massages my scalp while I stroke her thigh.

"I guess so, but I don't think sex is nearly as good for other people"

"So am I forgiven?" I have to know that she's giving me another chance. I can't lose her.

"Well that depends" she says and I freeze on the spot.

"On what?" I try to keep my voice steady and sit myself up to look down at her.

"Can we still use those balls?" Her eyes twinkle with mirth as she smirks. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding.

"Whatever you want Ms. Steele, whatever you want" I plant a chaste kiss on her lips before snuggling into her chest once more.

And I mean every word of it. I am never letting this woman go.

* * *

 _ **I know I'm a little rusty. I promise the next chapter will be better. But make sure to check out my other story, "A Half Baked Love Story". Let me know what you all think! xoxo Rouge**_


End file.
